


Animales Sin Valor

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AwakenedShipping, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Cuando no todo lo que se cree es la realidad.





	1. En pos de la información.

En una habitación oscura, con la tenue luz de una pantalla de ordenador, se lograba ver la mueca satisfactoria de una mujer que superaba los veinte años. Detrás de ella, se encontraba una adulta pelirroja con ojos castaño oscuro, esperando con paciencia a que la chica terminase con su tarea; escuchó la risa burlona de la joven de pelo negro y tez clara.

—Creí que el Team Rocket tenía el sistema de seguridad más avanzado de la región —dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla de la computadora, estando en negro—. Porygon-Z, desbloquea el último escudo, no falta mucho para completar el hackeo.

El Pokémon virtual se instaló en el ordenador de su entrenadora, observando la cantidad de archivos que estaban en el servidor del equipo criminal de Kanto. Pero lo que ellos buscaban estaba más allá de solo planos del edificio o información de los agentes, lo que querían en realidad era esa información que nunca iba a salir a la luz por mucho que se quisiera; aunque en realidad, la hacker que responde al nombre de Reyna no le interesaba, solo le importaba la remuneración que iba a recibir por haber penetrado esa barrera informática. A lo más estaba enterada de que una tal Fundación Æther estaba interesado en obtener información confidencial, y estaba más que dispuesta a dar sus humildes servicios.

El proceso se completó cuando la barra blanca estaba al cien por ciento. Dejando mostrar imágenes que llamaron la atención de su acompañante; solo era material científico, mostrando el proceso de algún experimento a partir de una pestaña fosilizada para crear un nuevo ser, cosas que no le importaban. Porygon salió de la computadora, siendo acariciado por su compañera en recompenza.

—Muy bien —profirió Reyna estirándose para recuperar movilidad—, parece que encontré la información que buscaba.

Acto seguido, quitó un pendrive que estaba en su puerto USB. Dándoselo a la mujer anónima.

—La presidenta estará contenta de ver como el plan va como lo planeó. —Le mostró un maletín lleno de dinero, y los ojos de la joven brillaron como si no viese algo tan hermoso en años.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —contestó cerrando la maleta, ya tendría tiempo para contar el botín después.

La puerta del cuarto oscuro se cerró, Reyna continuó con sus actividades de dudosa ética y la miembro de Æther se fue con las manos llenas de información. Habían escuchado rumores de que un científico expulsado de la comunidad estaba estudiando la clonación, el Team Rocket lo contrató dando nacimiento a un Pokémon muy poderoso. Aunque no se supo más de él, ni del dichoso Pokémon, ahora sabían que esos rumores eran ciertos, y aprovecharían su investigación al máximo.

La presidenta, Lusamine, poseía a un espécimen de Mew entre su colección privada de Pokémon criogenizados, así que tenían mucho material para experimentar y mejorar lo que aquel hombre hizo hace ya veinte años.

Y así comenzaba el proyecto UB-ZERO. Un Pokémon capaz de luchar contra las Ultrabestias, un experimento que estaba destinado a superar al original.

Un experimento que salió terriblemente mal.


	2. Creación en Unova.

_Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°3._

_“La presidenta ya dio luz verde al proyecto de Exterminio de Ultrabestias, tenemos autorización para llevar a cabo la investigación en la sucursal de Unova. Recopilamos la información faltante en el Museo de Ciudad Pewter, al tener libre acceso a su documentación.”_

Había pasado un mes desde que dio inicio el proyecto, Sky Rose estaba preparando los detalles finales para así comenzar con el proceso de clonación; estaba el espécimen, la información y la instalación. Solo le faltaba el equipo de científicos encargados del proyecto. La mujer de pelos rojos frunció las cejas, queriendo elegir con el mínimo cuidado a quienes traerían vida a UB-ZERO. Hasta que vio dos expedientes, giró los ojos antes de leerlos con atención. «El subdirector y su subordinado... no les necesito», se dijo soltando los documentos y dejarlos esparcidos en su escritorio; ella no quería que ese hombre se metiese en su asunto.

Hizo girar la silla para dejar de ver su trabajo, centrando su mirada en su ya dormido Pokémon. Un Zoroark que le ha acompañado durante parte de su niñez y completa adolescencia, incluso cuando fue a estudiar a Kanto. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, en especial cuando recordó a su profesor de biogenética; no se imaginaba que ese señor y el que creó al Pokémon del Team Rocket eran el mismo. Más razones para completar su proyecto, hacer que su maestro se sintiese orgulloso y cerrar la boca del idiota de Faba en el proceso.

No es que odiase al director de la sucursal de Alola, pero como directora de la sucursal de Unova, detestaba como ese hombre se vanagloriaba cada segundo del día, en cada reunión con la presidenta. Y como no, él fue el primero en decir que su investigación no era conveniente para una organización de prestigio como lo era Æther; no le rompió los lentes ahí mismo solo porque estaba en presencia de la presidenta Lusamine.

—Voy a mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, no estudié ocho años en vano.

Sky escuchó la puerta abrirse, haciendo que volviese a su posición, solo para ver al subdirector frente a ella. Era un hombre de su estatura, cabello gris y cejas anchas, vistiendo del uniforme de la organización; arrugó el entrecejo antes de hablar.

—¿Necesita algo? —interrogó.

—Directora, sé que no soy participe de su experimento, pero necesito que vea esta información.

«¿Megaevolución?», leyó al tener la carpeta roja entre sus manos. Era un concepto que desconocía al no tener contacto con la región de Kalos, pero al leer en qué consistía fue algo que capto su interés de forma inmediata. El problema era que UB-ZERO no tenía esa capacidad, ni el Pokémon desaparecido del Team Rocket; era información que no necesitaba, pero era algo muy tentador. «¿Y si... logro idear una forma de que ZERO alcance la etapa sin la necesidad de tener la piedra? ¿Crear algo que lo reemplace? Suena loco, loco y perfecto».

Dejó los documentos en la mesa, mostrando una sonrisa, si quería impresionar a la fundación, valdría la pena algunos riesgos.

—¿Sabe? Al principio estaba escéptica en dejarle colaborar en el proyecto —habló con más confianza—. Mas al ver lo que ha conseguido, tal vez no haga daño dejar que usted y su subordinado colaboren conmigo.

—¿En serio, directora? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto, tal vez, con la información que ha recopilado, pueda ser de mucha ayuda. —Explicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, hasta quedar frente a frente—. Le veo en unos días.

Acto seguido, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y le hizo abandonar la oficina, dejando tras de sí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

 Ya habían pasado los días, y ya era hora de comenzar con el experimento. Su equipo constaba de veinte personas, incluyéndose. Diez de ellos se encargarían de la piedra artificial, mientras que el resto se encargaba del material genético del Mew; entre ellos estaba Sky, con una sensación extraña en el estómago causada por los nervios. «Ya no tienes quince años, concéntrate», se reganó antes de prestar atención al espécimen de Mew. Al estar en ese estado se corría el riesgo de que sus tejidos estuviesen afectados por el frío, sin embargo, contaban con las herramientas suficientes para lograr tener lo que buscaban sin afectar el preciado Pokémon.

Primero usaron una maquina lo suficientemente potente y cuidadosa como para quitar parte del hielo y facilitar el trabajo. Dejaron que se derritiese lo suficiente como para quitar un tejido blando y tenerlo bajo la extrema vigilancia, y obtuvieron lo suficiente como para tener dos sujetos de prueba. En el caso de la piedra, se estaba estudiando una forma de reemplazar el afecto que el Pokémon debe tener hacia su entrenador, por algo más accesible, aunque el resultado se iba a saber en el momento en que los sujetos iban a ser puestos a prueba.

La mujer pelirroja se quitó parte de su indumentaria, viendo como todos trabajaban duro. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que sus elecciones fueron muy satisfactorias.

* * *

  _Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°5._

_“Completado el proceso de creación de los dos sujetos de prueba: Athena-Y y Athena-X. Cuando cumplan los ocho meses se comenzará el proceso de implantación de las piedras ‘Mewtwoita Y’ y ‘Mewtwoita X’, ambas piedras llamadas así en base al primer clon de Mew.”_

Pasaron las semanas, y el avance del experimento estaba yendo como lo tenía pensado, con el inconveniente de que uno de los clones estaba mostrando un bajo índice de supervivencia. El equipo a cargo estaba haciendo lo posible por no perderlo, ya que necesitaban probar si la Megaevolución artificial funcionaría con los dos, o con uno de ellos; si el cuerpo de un sujeto rechazaba la piedra, tenían preparado el líquido para practicarle la eutanasia de forma inmediata. Lusamine había puesto esa orden obligatoria en ese experimento, ya que no estaba en sus planes tener un espécimen de la criatura en su colección.

—Solo uno va a vivir, eso está más que claro —profirió mientras miraba a los pequeños embriones.

* * *

_Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°10._

_“Athena-Y ha podido durar contra todo pronóstico, solo faltan unas horas antes de comenzar la implantación. Siento como si hubiésemos comenzado ayer, aunque pronto habremos terminado con el proyecto.”_

Sky guardaba la documentación en el librero, mientras su Zoroark dormía plácidamente en su cama, como siempre hacía. Solo faltaban unos minutos antes de comenzar con la prueba de oro, ver cual clon iba a salir victorioso en la carrera hacia la vida.

Se puso su bata y se dispuso a ir al laboratorio del segundo piso. Saludando a algunos empleados en el proceso, estaba de buen humor, después de todo, había sido felicitada por la mismísima presidenta... ¡Y todo frente al cabezota de Faba! Ver su cara fue un poema digno de observar ya que al fin se estaba comiendo sus palabras, y así dejaba de alardear de su proyecto por unos días.

Al momento de llegar, todos tomaron posición para así comenzar con la última fase. Y ella observó a dos criaturas parecidas a Mew en un tubo de vidrio, pero con la diferencia de que ambos eran más altos, con un cuerpo bípedo y cola larga, su pelaje no era como el de Mew. Ella vio una fotografía que había imprimido, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había logrado replicar al Pokémon que le hicieron llamar Mewtwo.

—Señora, el proceso va a comenzar —comentó una de las científicas en turno—. Tenemos preparado el Tiopentato de sodio[1] en caso de rechazo.

—Muy bien. —Se giró para ver a su equipo—. Escuchen: si ven que el espécimen no reacciona en dos minutos, se aplica la eutanasia.

Asintieron y dieron inicio a la prueba, ella se puso unos lentes de laboratorio oscuro, presenciando como el líquido rojizo iba hasta Athena-Y, mientras que el añil iba por Athena-X. Los científicos comenzaron a monitorear el proceso de reacción de los líquidos y como ambos seres reaccionaban. Athena-Y no mostraba problemas, de hecho, iba muy bien; Sky estaba sonriendo, teniendo muy buenos resultados. Si ambos sobrevivían, las cosas irían mucho mejor. Hasta que la voz de un asistente le interrumpió:

—Señora, Athena-X no está reaccionando.

—Esperen un momento —ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

El monitor indicaba que el pulso del clon se estaba acelerando, en parte por el rechazo de la piedra artificial por su cuerpo. Esperaron los dos minutos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Al parecer no necesitaron de la sobredosis.

—Athena-X ha sufrido un paro cardiorrespiratorio, lo perdimos —anunció la chica a su lado.

—Llévense el cuerpo, pueden enterrarlo si desean —contestó Sky.

Vio como vaciaban el tubo de ensayo, cubrieron el cuerpo con una manta y lo colocaron en una camilla antes de que un grupo se fuese de la sala. Siguieron monitoreando a Athena-Y, viendo que ella estaba completamente normal, emitió una risita; contra todo, ella era la sobreviviente. Tomó algo para anotar su avance, pero al ver de reojo, noto que el clon estaba frunciendo el ceño; con duda, decidió acercarse con cuidado.

Al estar frente a frente, vio al Pokémon abrir los ojos, no notando el color de ellos a causa del líquido del tubo, Sky sintió un escalofrío, era la primera vez que una criatura así le mirada. Ella se alejó unos centímetros, mientras el Pokémon los cerraba para volver a la inconciencia.

—Señora, el Pokémon ya está completo, pero debe estar unos días en incubación.

Ella no le oyó, solo estaba concentrada en el clon, con una mirada de muerto viviente. «Es idea mía, o... ¿de verdad me habló ese Pokémon?», se dijo, ya que ella juraba que su mente había escuchado un claro “¿quién eres?”.

—Señora —interrumpió.

—Perdón... Voy a comunicarle a la presidenta de esto.

* * *

  _Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°11._

_“Este nuevo Mewtwo ha abierto los ojos, posiblemente salga muy pronto de esa incubadora y comiencen los verdaderos experimentos.”_

Ya pasaron los días, y el clon de Mew estaba ya fuera de su tubo de ensayo. Y los experimentos comenzaron, algunos eran de resistencia, otros de fuerza y velocidad; sin embargo, eran algo fuertes para el Pokémon, ya que su cuerpo aún era algo débil en ese sentido. En estos momentos era la prueba de resistencia; ella estaba tendida en el aire, mientras unas esferas robóticas giraban a su alrededor. Su principal función era ver su estado mientras pasaba el tiempo de prueba.

—El pulso de Mewtwo se está acelerando, parece que se somete a un estado de estrés.

Ella no escuchaba, solo miraba como en un intento de parar a las esferas, Mewtwo les alejaba con sus poderes, deteniendo la electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpo. Sky le ordenó aumentar un poco la potencia.

—Señora, algo malo está pasando.

Sky no pudo reaccionar, ya que el Pokémon extendió los brazos, emitiendo un brillo purpura desde sus ojos.

—Hará estallar el lugar… —Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¡Al suelo!

Todos se agacharon apenas vieron el resplandor de una explosión, a Sky se le cayeron los lentes en medio del ataque, y segundos después pudo volver a ver al clon entre el fuego antes de ser rodeada por un campo de energía. En menos de un segundo la criatura se fue.

—Demonios, escapó —pronunció antes de ser interrumpida por un científico.

—Hay actividad en la sala de pruebas.

El equipo desvió su mirada hacia el frente, sintiendo un leve temblor bajo sus pies. Entonces, todos observaron como un agujero de gusano se abría delante de sus ojos, nadie se atrevió a acercarse, solo viendo su interior cuadriculado. «No puede ser...».

—Es... un Ultraumbral. —Profirió—. Mewtwo ha abierto un Ultraumbral.

_Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°13._

_“Descubrimos que no solo Cosmog puede abrir Ultraumbrales, nuestro Mewtwo también es capaz de hacerlo si se le somete a un estrés suficiente. He contratado a un cazador para que recuperase a Mewtwo, alias, Athena-Y. Espero que pueda cumplir con su cometido.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El Tiopentato de sodio es usado en eutanasias, en algunos países con un protocolo muy estricto para su suministro con este fin.


	3. Encuentro en el bosque.

_Proyecto UB-ZERO – Informe N°15._

_“El cazador que contraté ha fracasado. Oficialmente le hemos perdido la vista a Mewtwo. La presidenta no está enterada de esto, así que debemos apresurarnos, y quizá, ya deba buscarla por mi cuenta.”_

* * *

 La subdirectora de la sucursal de Alola, Wicke, recorría el pasillo a toda prisa, y detrás de ella intentaba caminar una criatura de metro noventa, con un pesado casco en la cabeza, era una de las tres quimeras que habían sido criogenizadas en el proyecto de Faba. Ese Pokémon artificial era Código Cero, su cuerpo estaba compuesto por un cuerpo perruno, con patas delanteras parecidas a un ave, con una cola de pez y ese molesto casco con un collar parecido a la cornamenta del Dios Arceus. Con suerte, ellos habían cruzado el laboratorio sin ser vistos, llegando al embarcadero de la isla artificial.

—Tranquilo, chico, te voy a sacar de aquí —dijo posando la mano en su mejilla, aunque la criatura no iba a sentirle.

Vio un barco pequeño, con unas pocas cajas de madera a bordo, Wicke le hizo seguirla, entrando ahí para encontrar al menos una vacía. Pudo encontrar una con agujeros, para que así pudiese respirar, con una herramienta la abrió y le ordenó al Pokémon entrar.

—No sé a dónde irá el barco, pero estoy segura que será mucho mejor que este lugar. Oh, casi lo olvido. —Sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo, lo que pudo rescatar del archivo de UB-ZERO después de perder comunicación con Unova—. Si encuentras a este Pokémon, ve con él.

Código Cero asintió antes de ver como Wicke cerraba la caja de madera, con la esperanza de que quedase igual a como estaba antes. Al volver, pudo ver el letrero que anunciaba el destino del barco; se iba a la región de Unova.

* * *

 El sonido de las aves interrumpió el sueño de Mewtwo, ella no había dormido bien al estar en un deposito abandonado en una ciudad de Unova; estaba cansada después de aquel incidente con ese grupo de Genesect en la Ciudad New Tork, y el viaje hasta ese lugar. Bostezó antes de levantarse, abriendo con algo de dificultad la ventana a causa del óxido y vio al grupo de aves con quienes acostumbraba volar. El Pokémon se apoyó en el borde del ventanal, siendo rodeada por su aura azul antes de emprender vuelo; necesitaba un descanso después de una semana muy caótica.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escapó de ese laboratorio, donde se le era llamada “Athena-Y”. Sinceramente, se había cansado de esos dolorosos experimentos, y así pudo decir no al encierro y sí a la libertad; lo que le preocupaba ahora, era el asunto de los cazadores que iban a estar siguiendo sus pasos, y su posible castigo por su acto de rebeldía hacia quienes le crearon. Suspiró para volver a concentrarse en su vuelo, siendo rodeada por sus amigos.

Después de la rutina de vuelo, el clon de Mew comenzó a aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio, acompañada de los Pokémon volador. Era bueno tener una tarde tranquila; aunque, en el fondo, aún estaba ese asunto que le incomodaba, algo que ella y sus compañeras con plumas conocían muy bien. Ser la única representante de su especie no era fácil, por mucho que se dijese a sí misma que no se sentía sola, solo era su orgullo que estaba en la negación de aceptar lo obvio. Estaban sus amigos, pero solo eran eso, no iban a estar siempre para ella, tenían sus propias familias o eran de otra región cercana; a ellos le esperaban en algún lugar, mientras que ella perfectamente podría desaparecer y el mundo iba a seguir su curso de igual forma.

Era un Pokémon legendario, aunque personalmente, no se consideraba como tal.

—Mejor pienso en otra cosa, ya está anocheciendo y no pienso estar por aquí en la noche.

Últimamente los Pokémon de la zona estaban muy agitados, y por alguna extraña razón, algunos huían cuando ella estaba cerca, Mewtwo no era precisamente un hermoso Milotic, pero no encontraba motivo para ese miedo colectivo que algunos le estaban teniendo. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar el motivo, no le estaba prestando la importancia necesaria hasta ese momento.

«O tal vez, solo es mi imaginación, dudo que estén en ese estado por mi presencia», pensó frunciendo un poco la boca, era una posibilidad, que un Pokémon peligroso estuviese por el lugar y haya marcado su territorio, razón suficiente para mantenerse oculto para evitar problemas.

Mewtwo se detuvo al escuchar los arbustos moverse, notando una cola larga.

—¡Oye! —exclamó para llamar su atención. Al ver que iba a huir usó sus poderes para traerlo de vuelta—. Un Persian.

— _S-Señor, no me haga nada_ —tartamudeó.

—¿Señor? —contestó con duda—. Disculpa, pero... creo que me confundes con alguien más.

Eso se escuchó muy ilógico viniendo de su mente. El otro felino se detuvo a mirarla fijamente, notando algunas diferencias con el ser que él creía que era.

— _Lo siento, señorita, es que usted se parece demasiado a él_ —dijo mientras era colocado en el suelo.

—A él, ¿quién es él? —preguntó sintiendo como en su interior el corazón se le aceleraba.

— _Un Pokémon alto._ —Hizo el intento de apoyarse en dos patas—. _Un poco más que tú, mirada penetrante, que asusta a los más fuertes de este bosque, y... siempre tiene el ceño fruncido._

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

El gato asintió.

—¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Puedes llevarme? —Mewtwo le miró con algo de ansiedad, si lo que él decía era verdad, entonces...

— _Creo que sí, pero dirás que vienes sola, por mis nueve vidas._

La fémina asintió, preparándose para seguir al Persian. El gato empezó a caminar para entrar en el sotobosque, el clon estaba algo nervioso sin alguna razón lógica, ella iba con la expectativa de que todo solo era una mala interpretación del Persian, y solo era un Pokémon felino más grande, y le confundió con ella; eso quería creer Mewtwo. Sin embargo, estaba pensando justo lo que no tenía que pensar.

Mewtwo no dudaba en quitar las ramas del camino, a comparación del Persian, que iba sin dificultad de rama en rama sin ser escuchado, movía sus orejas de vez en cuando, para así localizar al Pokémon causante del pánico del bosque. Ella también movió las orejas, escuchando también el sonido que solían hacer los Persian, lo usaban para comunicarse entre ellos. Entonces, alzó la mirada al clon y le hizo una señal para mirar al frente; el Persian la vio muy desprotegida, así que le maulló para que procediese a ocultarse en el árbol cercano. Su garganta estaba seca, tragando para quitarse esa sensación de angustia y ansiedad.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —escuchó una voz profunda, sonaba algo masculina.

— _¡Claro! El orbe de Kyurem debe de estar por aquí_. —Una voz algo chillona, como la de un niño, se oía también.

Ella todavía no se dignaba a asomarse para ver a los emisores de la conversación, pero al ver la expresión algo aterrada del gato a su lado, estaba consciente de que era una criatura más grande. Su mirada le hizo saber que no se asustara, pero de poco estaba sirviendo.

—Tranquilo —murmuró agachándose para quedar a su altura, sin darse cuenta estaba descuidando algo muy importante sobre su energía psíquica.

Mientras ambas criaturas permanecían ocultas, el dueño de la voz adulta dejó de hablar. Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando pudo percibir una energía psíquica, tan grande como la suya; ignoraba a su compañero, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar la dirección de la procedencia del aura. «Hay alguien en ese lugar», se dijo observando al árbol que estaba frente a sí.

—Mew, alguien nos está escuchando —respondió murmurando.

La criatura que se le llamó Mew estaba en silencio, inclinando la cabeza ante lo que dijo su acompañante. El Pokémon más alto comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar señalado, logrando escuchar como alguien estaba hablando en voz baja; se estaba acercando un poco más cuando, de repente, un Persian salió corriendo del lugar, al parecer pudo darse cuenta de que él se iba acercando. Pudo escuchar una voz femenina llamando al gato, haciéndole reaccionar logrando atraparle tomando su muñeca. Ese movimiento fue tan repentino para el Pokémon que le hizo frenar y quejarse de la fuerza del agarre.

Eso causó que ambos terminaran mirándose, sintiendo como sus corazones se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron como si fuesen platos.

Sentían que estaban frente a su respectivo reflejo.


	4. ¿Una aventura nueva?

Los dos Pokémon iguales seguían mirándose, como si ambos estuviesen en estado de parálisis. ¿Cómo no? Uno no se encuentra con un ser igual todos los días, o por lo menos en el caso de Mewtwo, ambos habían sido creados con el dogma de un ser único en todo el planeta, algo que acababa de ser desmoronado como un castillo de naipes con el pasar de los segundos. La Mewtwo estaba haciendo el intento de zafarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza del Pokémon más alto era demasiado a comparación de lo que Mewtwo podría hacer; su reflejo, al ver su ademán de molestia, decidió soltarla. Su mano mostraba una leve marca, aunque no la dejo verla cuando ella tomó su mano para ver si no le había pasado nada a su muñeca.

— _Pensé que nunca la soltarías —_ comentó el Pokémon de color rosado, mucho más pequeño que ellos dos.

Ambos Mewtwo decidieron ignorarle, manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, pendiente ante cualquier movimiento en caso de combate.

— _Soy Mew_ —le respondió moviendo su pequeña mano en señal de saludo, gesto imitado torpemente por la hembra—. _Y el de la cara de pocos amigos es Mewtwo._ —Vio que su compañero no le estaba haciendo caso—. _¡Eh! Sé más educado y saluda a la dama._

El Mewtwo no le dijo nada, manteniendo su expresión de siempre, no mostrando la más mínima intención de hablarle. Intentaba ocultar su sorpresa, ya que nunca en su vida imaginó que se iba a encontrar con alguien tan similar a él después de destruir cada prueba de su existir, o por lo menos, destruyó la información de la cual él tenía conocimiento. Estaba pasando algo muy ilógico y solo ella era dueña de la respuesta.

—Nunca imaginé que iba a encontrarme con otro como yo —habló cruzándose de brazos, ella tragó al reconocer esa pose del rechazo—. Yo recuerdo haber borrado cada rastro de información, ¿cómo fue posible tu creación?

La mencionada no pudo evitar un sobresalto, sintiendo el recordatorio de su vida en Driftveil, sus gritos de dolor resonaron en su cabeza; un capítulo de su existencia que pensó haber superado. Mewtwo esperaba con algo de paciencia su respuesta.

—Nunca me dijeron sus nombres, ni el cómo fui creada, solo sé que mi nombre clave era “Athena-Y”. —Mewtwo no dijo nada, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero era información que le iba a servir.

Mewtwo desvió la mirada, algo pensativo. Mew se quedó charlando con ella, descubriendo que la fémina era muy buen Pokémon, enterándose de que estaba algo preocupada por los Pokémon del bosque intimidados por Mewtwo. Ella parecía igual de sorprendida que él por ese... descubrimiento; aunque Mew le respondió con que Mewtwo no iba a hacerle daño, aunque ella no estaba del todo segura, y más por recordar su conversación sobre el orbe del Pokémon Kyurem.

—Ustedes... buscan el orbe de un tal Kyurem. ¿Para qué lo quieren? —preguntó.

— _Oh, eso. Mewtwo está haciendo el “Recorrido Conquista”_ —contestó.

Ella siguió mostrando duda.

— _Donde los Pokémon legendarios de nivel bajo dan lo mejor de sí para ser considerados como tales. Mewtwo, al ser un Pokémon artificial, no es considerado legendario por mis compañeros. Aunque él lo hace para encontrar buenos oponentes. —_ Mew se acercó a Mewtwo para hacerle extender su mano—. _De momento tiene seis de siete, le falta el de Kyurem._

Mewtwo vio cómo su contraparte poseía varias pulseras en su mano, todas con una especie de piedra brillante.

— _La azul, rojo y amarillo es de las aves legendarias de Kanto, el blanco azulado es de Lugia, el verde es de Rayquaza, la celeste de Xerneas, este otro de Reshiram y el último de Zekrom._

_—_ Y falta el de Kyurem. —Dedujo ella.

Mew asintió, y él le hizo zafarse de su agarre. No es algo que necesitase compartir, y menos a una desconocida; aunque dudaba si el pequeño Mew entendiese eso. Y ahora que recordaba el orbe, según Mew, el Pokémon de hielo estaba en una montaña, que antes pudo ser fácilmente un establecimiento de minería o una fábrica, y Mew dijo también que el lugar estaba muy congelado, por debajo de los cinco o siete grados bajo cero.

Solo se iban a tardar unos días más antes de llegar, pero con este encuentro tan inesperado no estaba tan seguro de ese pronóstico.

Volvió a estar atento a la conversación de sus acompañantes:

— _Sí quieres puedes venir —_ escuchó antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.

—No lo sé, tu amigo no se ve muy... a gusto —respondió al notar su mirada fulminante.

Mew se vio obligado a girar la mirada hacía su clon indirecto, viendo su semblante de “no” con claridad, algo que él devolvió e hizo una mueca fingida para que ella no lo viera enojado.

— _Él siempre es así, no le hagas caso._

A ella le costó un poco asentir, no iba a negar que en parte le incomodaba la mirada que el Mewtwo le dedicaba, era como si le molestara su presencia «en parte, no lo culpo», pensó. Él no estaba preparado para un momento así, estaba convencido de que era el único de su especie, y que así iba a quedarse, no que una Mewtwo saliera de la nada, empeorando la situación al no saber los motivos de su creación. Pero que le iba a hacer, ya todo estaba hecho.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Mewtwo apretó el puño, en un intento de suprimir esa incomodidad causada por el encuentro.

—Puedes venir —habló mirando su rostro después de bastante tiempo—. Pero con una condición.

Sus oídos se movieron, aunque quedarse en silencio de momento era buena idea.

—Tendrás que quedarte con el nombre de Athena. —Ella arrugó la frente—. No me mires así, que quiero evitar malos ratos por tener el mismo nombre.

El Pokémon psíquico tuvo que resoplar, admitiendo que él tenía razón, no iba a pasar nada malo con ser llamada de otra forma en el grupo; Athena sonaba bien, aunque le iba a costar acostumbrarse. Así, pudo asentir en respuesta, estaba de acuerdo; Mewtwo correspondió el gesto, se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que pensaba y se estaba ahorrando la discusión innecesaria. « _Ojalá se lleven bien_ », profirió en su interior el Pokémon más pequeño.

Mewtwo no era precisamente el Pokémon más sociable, aunque no era de la misma forma que con sus Pokémon clonados, posiblemente, tenía sentimientos encontrados y eso le estaba impidiendo hablar de buena forma con ella. Una diferencia que se notaba cuando Mew les comparaba, Athena era un Pokémon de buen corazón, capas de ayudar a quien lo necesitase, aunque no lo pidiera, caso que pasó con los Genesect. « _Tal vez puedan aprender del otro, Athena tiene lo que a Mewtwo le falta, y él tiene lo que ella no, son las dos caras de una misma moneda_ ». Mewtwo detuvo su pensamiento, ladeando su cabeza para que comenzaran a caminar, en parte, para llegar al hogar de Kyurem lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 Al anochecer, Mewtwo seguía despierto, sentado en el suelo y usando el tronco del árbol como respaldo, fue un día extraño, se había encontrado con otro miembro de su especie, un igual. Athena tampoco estaba durmiendo, opinando lo mismo que él, un día extraño. Nunca quito la mirada de él, intentando analizarle con la vista; era más alto, con piel de color más oscuro y sus ojos de un violáceo oscuro; alguien muy intimidante, entendiendo el motivo por el cual los demás Pokémon estaban con temor. No le conocía lo suficiente para juzgarle, pero sospechaba un poco de la situación. «Pude tener la misma actitud que él, si esos humanos no se hubiesen cruzado en mi vida», pensó al recordar el incidente con el cazador, y también el incidente de los Genesect, en especial, a ese joven acompañado con su Pikachu.

—Oye —dijo al notar que ella le estaba mirando—. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, y sé que tu vida no es de mi interés. —Miró a Mew, que estaba dormido en una rama—. Conozco a Mew, últimamente ha estado insistiendo en que busque pareja, concepto que, sinceramente, no me importa, mas sé que algo planea contigo.

Athena parpadeó en confusión.

—¿Qué... qué intentas decirme? —preguntó.

—Que no escuches cada palabra que salga de su hocico. Mew es un ser un poco molesto, cuando algo le viene a la mente, no hay legendario que se lo quite. —Se arriscó de hombros—. Y pensar que pudo haberme destruido aquella vez.

Athena no pudo entender sus últimas palabras. ¿Algo de su pasado, tal vez? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura: Mewtwo iba a ser un Pokémon difícil de tratar.


	5. Código Cero

En el puerto de la ciudad, mientras Mewtwo estaba en el bosque, un barco llegaba después de unos días de viaje desde la lejana región de Alola; el barco contaba con un símbolo elegante de color dorado, resaltando sobre la pintura blanca con líneas también doradas. Al detenerse, algunas cajas de adentro se deslizaron por el suelo por unos centímetros, movimiento que despertó al Pokémon artificial que estaba dentro de una de ellas, Código Cero hizo el intento de estirarse, pero su pesado casco se lo estaba impidiendo.

—Comiencen a desembarcar —escuchó antes de sentir como la caja se elevaba.

—¿No crees que pesa un poco?

El Pokémon se quedó quieto, estaba asustado al no saber qué cosas habían allá afuera. Las luces del sol entraron por los orificios, acercando un poco su rostro a uno de ellos, y vio como varios humanos transportaban cajas iguales a la de él.

—Déjalo por allá —escuchó sintiendo como era bajado.

Al estar en el suelo, procedió a levantarse e intentar abrir la caja de madera con una de sus patas delanteras, no tuvo resultado.

Un empleado comenzó a ver como la caja que acababa de transportar se movía de forma brusca, confundido, quiso acercarse a ella para ver qué pasaba, se agachó y puso su oído en ella. El sonido de un bramido canino se escuchaba, hizo que su compañero viniera, hasta que la madera se rompió y un Pokémon desconocido estaba frente a él, y este al ver al humano, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para estar lejos de ellos.

—¡¿Pero que...?!

Código Cero esquivaba a quienes intentaban atraparlo, hiriendo a algunos Pokémon en el proceso, él de mala suerte terminó llegando al mercado, causando el pánico en el lugar, escuchando todo tipo de cosas mientras corría. “¡Vete de aquí!”, escuchó al entrar accidentalmente en un restaurante, esquivando una sartén mientras corría por su pellejo, llegando hasta un callejón.

Paso el día, y fue caminando en las calles vacías, estando disgustado como algunos Pokémon salvajes le miraban, susurrando cosas sin preocupación. Agachó la cabeza, y comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

Los dos clones despertaron al momento en que el sol salió por el horizonte. Athena estaba en forma de nuevo, con su energía renovada y a la espera de reanudar el viaje con sus compañeros. Mewtwo se mostraba serio como de costumbre, se puso la capa que estaba llevando el día anterior, detalle que no había notado hasta ese momento; Mew volaba en círculos sobre ellos, esperándoles. Athena se encontraba más relajada, recuperada del impacto de su encuentro con Mewtwo, por un segundo de verdad pensó que no iba a aceptarle, sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura de tal afirmación. Tal vez solo lo hizo por educación más que nada.

— _Ya quiero comer algo, ¿podrían apurarse un poco, parejita? —_ dijo él, con un tono algo atrevido con la última insinuación.

Mewtwo giró los ojos, algo fastidiado.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Mew. —Se cruzó de brazos, viéndose severo—. Recuerdo haberte dicho no meterte en mi vida privada, si quiero o no una pareja no es tu problema; y no me interesa tener una.

— _No te pongas así. —_ Hizo un puchero—. _Que te estoy haciendo el favor de evitar que te vuelvas un soltero amargado viviendo con miles de Meowth, aunque... amargado ya eres... cambiemos eso por inadaptado social. —_ Vio como Mewtwo frunció las cejas—. _No te enojes, recuerda que se te eriza el pelaje._

Y tenía razón, Athena vio cómo su contraparte mantenía la cola erguida, y mostraba algunos signos de estar erizado. Ella interrumpió la conversación, haciéndole ver a su compañero lo ocurrido con su cola, el macho movió la cola para que ese estado pasara, ignorando la pequeña carcajada de Mew. Entonces, Mewtwo le hizo la señal de irse del lugar de una buena vez. Mew siguió riéndose mientras iba flotando a su lado, tarareando como siempre hizo durante su viaje. Athena caminaba sin emitir palabra alguna, no queriendo arruinar el ambiente de los dos viajeros; sin darse cuenta de que el ambiente estaba siendo algo incómodo.

— _Athena, ¿por qué esas aves nos están observando?_

Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo, observando a sus amigos plumíferos volando en círculos sobre el grupo. Athena les sonrió moviendo el brazo en forma de saludo.

—Son mis amigos, siempre van conmigo a donde sea que vaya.

Mewtwo no dejaba de aflojar el entrecejo.

—Entonces diles que no pueden venir —dijo recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de ella—. No hay cabida para mascotas aquí.

La gota que rebaso el vaso, Mew se encogió de hombros y decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol.

—¿Disculpa? —interrogó.

—Lo que oíste, ya mucho tengo que aguantar a la bola de pelos rosa que está allá para que vengan más Pokémon. —Ella no le contestó—. Tal vez Mew te haya invitado, o que yo te haya dado un nombre, pero, noticia de última hora, señorita: no significa que yo confíe en ti.

Eso la dejo descolocada, no quedándose callada.

—¿Por qué? Somos de la misma especie, creí que nos íbamos a entender.

—Pues creíste mal —interrumpió fijando su mirada en ella—. ¿Crees que no he pensado en la posibilidad de que tus creadores sigan vivos? —Vio un sobresalto por parte de Athena—. Y parece que mi sospecha es cierta. —Ella desvió la mirada, maldiciendo ser tan evidente en los peores momentos—. Voy a dejar las cosas claras; una vez lleguemos a Kyurem te separas de nosotros, no pienso arriesgar la libertad que tanto me costó obtener por tu culpa.

Lo que él no vio, fue el puño de Athena cerrarse con fuerza, en un intento de mantener su ira por lo dicho por Mewtwo, sin embargo, sus oídos ganaron color. Entonces, ella se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él... nadie vio venir lo que paso después; Mew cerro sus ojos al ver la palma de la fémina a milímetros del rostro del clon masculino, solo escuchando el seco sonido de alguien golpeando algo. Mewtwo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, admitiendo en sus adentros que ella tenía la mano muy pesada, pero contuvo las ganas de devolver el ataque. Pasaron tres segundos y los dos se miraron.

—De haber sabido que el único macho de mi especie es así de egoísta... hubiese preferido una vida en ese laboratorio. —Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Mew levitó hasta él, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados.

 _—¡Bravo! Tus habilidades sociales son impresionantes_ —le dijo en tono sarcástico—. _Y así es como la chica se nos va. Me pregunto qué dirían tus clones al verte actuar así._

Solo le bastó la mera mención de los clones que vivieron con él para hacerle abrir un poco los ojos como platos, Mew sabía el cariño que él les tenía a esos Pokémon, y ahora usar sus posibles reacciones en su contra era un golpe critico a su orgullo. Mewtwo apretó los puños y gruñó a la nada, odiaba cuando el pequeño apelaba a ellos para obligarlo a cambiar de parecer. Mew los conocía muy bien, aunque nunca se lo dijeron a Mewtwo directamente, varios habían expresado que no le gustaban ver a Mewtwo solo, encerrado en esa cueva casi todo el día y solo saliendo cuando la luna estaba en su esplendor... sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y en su pequeña mente comenzó a idear un buen plan para molestar un poquito a su compañero, mas necesitaba un poco de ayuda para ello.

—¿Vas a venir? —preguntó Mewtwo, sacándole del pensamiento.

— _¿A dónde vas?_ —respondió con otra pregunta.

—A buscar al cerebro de pájaro, que se fue por el camino equivocado.

* * *

Athena pateó una piedra, chocando con un tronco hueco, estaba molesta, ¿qué se creía ese Pokémon? Imitando su voz de forma burlesca, ella caminaba en dirección contraria comparado con sus ahora excompañeros; no le gustaba estar enojada, pero de verdad Mewtwo la saco un poco de quicio. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, fue un poco inmaduro de su parte darle ese golpe; fue una cavilación que le hizo detenerse, replanteándose si fue o no buena idea irse sin más. Suspiró derrotada, sentándose cerca de un árbol y un arbusto para comer sus frutos, esperando que parte de su enojo acabara ahí, y volver con ellos tragándose su orgullo.

Sus oídos detectaron a alguien moviéndose entre los arbustos, optando una pose defensiva si se daba el caso de pelear; dio pasos cortos hasta el sotobosque donde el ruido se escuchaba más fuerte, tragó y con una de sus manos quiso quitar la rama del camino. Athena se sorprendió cuando vio a un Pokémon herido, aunque no reconocía su especie.

Era parecido a un canino, pero no lo era; su cola era como un pez, pero no lo era y sus patas delanteras eran las de un ave, pero no lo era; a pesar de su casco, se veía el miedo en sus ojos, retrocediendo con lentitud al sentirse amenazado por Athena.

—Tranquilo... no te haré daño —murmuró inclinándose para estar a su altura, intentando acariciar su rostro.

Aunque la criatura no sintiera el calor de su mano, juraba que sus orejas se sonrojaron ante esa muestra de cariño. Dio un paso adelante, para ver el rostro de ella con más claridad, dándose cuenta de que se parecía al Pokémon de la foto, hizo el intento de acercarse más, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

—Voy a buscar algo para que comas, de seguro tienes hambre. —La criatura se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, esperando.

Athena revisó entre los arbustos de bayas curativas para ver qué hacer con el Pokémon desconocido, juntando tres bayas Aranja y algunas bayas Zidra; ahora el problema era su casco, no parecía que se pudiese quitar. El Pokémon miraba los frutos, recordando cuando tuvo que aprender a comer sin tener que quitarse ese casco. Abrió la boca, saliendo un hilo de voz desde ella.

— _No mires... por favor. —_ Athena asintió algo confundida, le dio la espalda y espero con paciencia.

Su voz en un inicio la hizo estremecer, no sonaba normal para ser un Pokémon de su tamaño, tal vez era el efecto del implemento que él tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

— _Me llaman Código Cero_ —respondió apenas, estando ocupado en su alimento.

—Te llamaré Cero, entonces. Me llaman Athena —dijo dándose la vuelta, descubriendo que Cero ya se había comido las bayas.

— _Athena..._

Asintió, ella iba a seguir con la conversación, pero una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Cero no supo lo que estaba pasando hasta notar que ella comenzaba a temblar y a gemir de dolor, viendo algunas chispas rojas deslizarse por su piel. Athena se estaba sintiendo en el infierno en ese momento, como si una energía desconocida quemara su espalda y sus ojos, el Pokémon a su lado no sabía qué hacer, hasta ver a dos seres llegar. Los dos viajeros abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver ese escenario.

Ella al no aguantar más emitió un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por casi todo el bosque, dejándose caer al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, en un intento de apoyarse en sus brazos miró a su compañero, encontrando la mirada atónita de ambos seres con quienes compartía especie.


	6. Miembro de Aether

Mew y Mewtwo caminaron por el bosque en busca de Athena, después de esa discusión, el Pokémon pequeño le hizo ir a buscarla, aunque en realidad, le obligó a hacerlo. Y de paso, él se puso a pensar sobre su comportamiento hacia Athena, tal vez fue duro con ella, pero tenía buenas razones, y una de ellas era el incidente del Monte Quena; Mewtwo no estaba dispuesto a repetir esa experiencia, ya que la suerte no se da dos veces en la misma situación, y el entrenador moreno con marcas en sus mejillas no iba a estar siempre ahí para arruinar los planes del antagonista de turno. Eran buenas razones, aunque Mew no esté de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

Ahora necesitaba encontrarla, para así callar a su compañero, y tragarse su orgullo disculpándose con Athena... no estaba muy seguro de eso último.

Mewtwo caminó unos metros más, ignorando al Mew que quiso adelantarse para ver si la hembra estaba cerca; no fue muy bueno el resultado, o eso creía, estando con él de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos. Pero con una expresión asustada y preocupada.

—Mewtwo... algo le pasa a Athena —dijo con su voz psíquica algo entrecortada.

El clon asintió y no dudo en acelerar el paso siguiendo a Mew, hasta llegar a una zona con pocos árboles, con un Pokémon inexpresivo a causa de una máscara y al otro Mewtwo de rodillas en el suelo, temblando. Lo que llamó la atención de Mewtwo fue ese resplandor dorado dándole forma a un logo en su espalda, y frente a ellos estaba un hilo de luz, que estaba abriéndose con lentitud; él al mirar por el rabillo del ojo notó que Mew estaba en un estado de parálisis por el extraño agujero de gusano, mostrando horror en su rostro.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el grito desgarrador de Athena, seguido de su caída al suelo y el repentino cierre del portal. Vio al Pokémon apenas apoyándose en sus brazos, mirándole por sobre su hombro, compartiendo la mirada asustada de Mew.

—No me mires... por favor... —habló en un hilo de voz, siguiendo temblando. Quedando cabizbaja después.

Mewtwo fue el único de los tres que se atrevió a acercarse, dejando a Mew sorprendido cuando se comenzó a quitar la capa para cubrirla, haciendo que el otro clon levantara la mirada al notar la tela sobre su piel, mirando a su contraparte desde ahí abajo. Mew se acercó también, con la cola recta al recordar ese portal. El último Pokémon imitó a Mew, acercándose lo suficiente para quedar frente a Athena, quien le dedico una semi sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Cero, estoy bien —respondió acariciando el casco.

Mewtwo les miró a los dos, notando la apariencia extraña de Cero. Pero eso no importaba ahora que un extraño agujero casi se abre frente a sus ojos, y estaba seguro que Athena tenía algo que ver con ello.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó deteniendo lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—No lo sé, nunca me ha pasado antes.

—Y tenías una marca en la espalda, que desapareció al mismo tiempo en que el portal se cerraba, era un símbolo dorado, ¿tus creadores tienen algo que ver con esto?

—Tal vez... —Abrió sus ojos al entrar al mundo real, estaba hablando con el Pokémon que hace unos momentos la estaba casi echando del lugar—. No sé porque te respondo, es algo que no te incumbe.

Mewtwo levantó una ceja, ya le respondió parte de lo que necesitaba saber de momento. Noto que Mew estaba más nervioso de lo normal, con la cola casi entre sus patas moviendo la punta de esta, con su pelaje algo erizado, ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber que la cola de cualquier Pokémon era una vía para saber sin palabras lo que el otro siente; en este caso, Mew estaba nervioso y algo asustado. El pequeño al darse cuenta de la situación se acercó a su clon indirecto.

—Mewtwo, lo siento, pero... vas a tener que viajar con ellos —dijo con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Yo... yo debo hablar de algo importante con Arceus.

Mewtwo no tuvo el tiempo de responder, ya que él no dudo en usar su teletransportación; algo no estaba bien, Mew no era alguien que se iría así nada más. A juzgar su forma de comportarse cuando vio ese agujero dimensional, no le fue difícil deducir que el asunto que iba a hablar con el dios Pokémon estaba relacionado con el portal de Athena. Y ahora que se acordaba de ella, giró la mirada, notando que ya se había levantado, siendo mirada por el Pokémon cuadrúpedo con preocupación.

—¿Quién es ese Pokémon? —preguntó él, causando el sobresalto del Pokémon.

—Es Código Cero... pero mejor llámalo Cero —contestó ella posando la mano en la espalda del Pokémon.

«Código Cero... no es un nombre de Pokémon, parece que hubo más intentos de creaciones artificiales después de mí», pensó al ver al antedicho, la ornamenta del casco le recordaba a alguien. O tal vez solo era su imaginación. Mewtwo se dio cuenta de que estaba posponiendo su lucha con Kyurem demasiado tiempo, debía de apresurarse para tener todos los orbes.

—¿Ustedes están listos? —preguntó sorprendiendo a los dos Pokémon, Athena le preguntó por qué con la mirada—. Mew va a hacer un alboroto si no los llevo conmigo... parece que no tengo opción.

* * *

Todos los empleados del edificio se encogieron de hombros cuando vieron a su directora caminar por el pasillo mascullando palabras que ellos desconocían. El humor que pudo tener se fue al diablo cuando recibió una video llamada de Faba, diciendo que su proyecto estaba siendo un éxito, a pesar de que un Código Cero había desaparecido; y ella buscando a su Pokémon para así no quedar mal en la fundación. La puerta de su oficina se cerró detrás de ella, y la mujer rechinó los dientes y explotó de ira.

—¡Maldito Faba hijo de...!

El subdirector iba a golpear la puerta, pero al escuchar los bramidos e insultos al aire que vociferaba su jefa prefirió retroceder, no le iba a decir algo importante, de todas formas. Darle la noticia de que Mewtwo había sido visto en New Tork, detalle que notaron las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, al ser miembros de una fundación de renombre les fue sencillo conseguirlas, Sky iba a estar mejor de saber que ahora tenían una pista para encontrarla.

Ahora que ya estaba calmada, suspiró, viendo como su Pokémon le miraba casi con miedo. Rio nerviosa, con las manos al frente para tranquilizarlo.

—Esas palabras no iban para ti, no fue mi intención asustarte, sabes que eres mi Pokémon bonito —dijo riendo con algo de nervios.

El Zoroark ahora tenía que aguantar a su entrenadora disculpándose, suspirando en sus adentros. Ojalá encuentre a Mewtwo rápido para que pueda dormir en paz.

* * *

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, Mewtwo era el único que no se quedaba dormido, pensando como poder enfrentarse al dragón sin salir herido, o muy herido, en el intento. Miró a sus dos compañeros, estaban durmiendo, con sus respiraciones yendo con lentitud; Cero estaba sobre las piernas de Athena, mientras que ella mantuvo su mano en la espalda del Pokémon sin haberle devuelto la capa a Mewtwo. Él apretó el puño, caminando unos metros para así estar a solas.

Controló su respiración, sentándose en el suelo y adoptó una postura de meditación; espalda recta, la cola quieta en el suelo y ojos cerrados. Comenzaba a emitir un aura de color azul, en su interior solo había color negro, levantándose en ese mundo psíquico mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en esa posición. Un resplandor de color negro salía de sus manos, creando unas réplicas de sí mismo para empezar su entrenamiento. Para él era una buena forma de entrenar sin que el enemigo supiera que estaba planeando al momento del combate, era un Pokémon psíquico, y estos eran reconocidos por su inteligencia sobrehumana, y su capacidad de hacerle frente a los problemas sin la brutalidad de los Pokémon de otros tipos.

Sus réplicas lanzaron sus ataques, haciendo que el original usara su contraataque, extendiendo la mano izquierda creando un campo que cambió la dirección de los movimientos, dirigiéndolos a sus emisores. Mewtwo procedió a formar dos esferas de color negro en ambas manos, con una réplica dispuesto a atacarle dirigió la su atención en ella; con un gancho izquierdo en su mandíbula, aumentando el impacto de su bola sombra, rematándole con la mano derecha en el abdomen. Ahora su concentración se centró en la otra réplica, sin el tiempo suficiente para esquivarle, uso sus brazos para cubrirse; gracias a su entrenamiento en la base del Team Rocket, estaba preparado para recibir grandes impactos sin sentir daño.

Ahora tocaba hacer algo que recientemente había aprendido, volvió a hacer bola sombra en ambas manos, apuntando hacia atrás antes de lanzarlas e impulsarse aprovechando el retroceso, la réplica no tuvo mucho que hacer.

Bien, había sido un buen calentamiento, unas horas más no le harían daño.

* * *

El sol salió por el horizonte, Athena fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sintiendo el peso de Cero en sus piernas; sonrió y movió al Pokémon para evitar despertarlo, Cero se acomodó mejor, acurrucándose pareciendo una bola de pelo. Y ahora que ella se acordaba, no le había devuelto la capa a su compañero, pero no estaba ahí en el momento, necesitaba buscarlo un momento. Caminó unos metros, viendo entre los árboles, frunció el ceño, ¿dónde se había metido?

Mewtwo estaba regresando después de que “solos unas horas” se extendiera a una noche entera, pero no se sentía con sueño. Él reaccionó cuando vio a Athena girando la mirada por todos lados, de seguro le estaba buscando.

—Oye —dijo, sorprendiéndose cuando la vio sobresaltarse—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—Sí... sí, quería devolverte esto. —Extendió sus manos, mostrando la capa.

Él solo recibió su objeto, colocándoselo sin prestar atención a la hembra que estaba a unos centímetros de él; Athena pudo notar un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para ella, recordando la discusión del día anterior, mostrándose extraña cuando sintió que necesitaba disculparse por su comportamiento algo inmaduro.

—Lo siento —habló llamando su atención—. Por la bofetada, no fue un correcto de mi parte.

Mewtwo no hizo gesto alguno, notando que sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Admito que no tuve el mejor comportamiento, pero tengo mis motivos. —Athena asintió, estando de acuerdo—. Son cosas que aún no voy a contarte, vas a tener que ganarte mi confianza primero.

Athena sin quererlo, sonrió, una pequeña conversación no estaba mal, aunque tuviese que atravesar ese muro que él puso entre ambos. Mewtwo despertó esa competitividad que le caracteriza, si pudo superar el límite de la atmosfera, derribar el muro de Mewtwo no le iba a ser tan difícil... o eso quería creer ella. Recordando que había dejado a Cero solo, era mejor volver antes de que despertara, volvió a asentir hacia él, sonriendo antes de irse del lugar.

Mewtwo le vio irse, su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió el aura de Athena lleno de determinación, era extraño, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo por ello. Pero no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

* * *

Mew estaba frente al dios Pokémon, tragando al pensar qué diablos decirle sin despertar el pánico en la Sala del Origen. «Okey Mew, respira, solo debes ser claro», pensó encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Él vio al frente, notando la mirada de sus ojos verdes, algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Mew, te veo... inquieto —habló sacando al felino de su pensamiento—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Vera... —Miró a su alrededor, notando las miradas de sus compañeros legendarios—. Los humanos han creado a otro Mewtwo...

Silencio. Mew termino tragando de nuevo.

—Y parece que... Puede crear Ultraumbrales.

Todos los legendarios reaccionaron a ese dato. El dios Pokémon les hizo guardar silencio, no era necesario perder el control en un momento como este; Mew estaba pensando si de verdad fue buena idea decir un dato así frente a los legendarios, sabiendo que no simpatizaban con Mewtwo, ahora que existía otro más, y con el poder de crear Ultraumbrales, un mal combo, sin duda.

Solo esperaba que ellos no hiciesen algo contra Mewtwo y Athena, por mucho que estuviesen en desacuerdo, Arceus tomaba las decisiones finales. El pequeño miró al dios, asustándose al notar que su ceño estaba fruncido.


	7. Llegada a Kyurem

“¡Es imposible que pueda crear Ultraumbrales!”; “de seguro viste mal”; “la última generación de Mew con esa capacidad desapareció hace mucho tiempo”.  
  
Mew se estaba sintiendo intimidado por las miradas de los legendarios, sus rostros mostraban rechazo, incomodidad y algo de miedo. Sí, de verdad no fue buena idea revelar algo así frente a ellos. Mew miró al dios Pokémon, él estaba con el entrecejo arrugado.  
  
—Mew, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —Él asintió no estando muy seguro de hacerlo. No dejaba de ser observado por los demás, un ambiente incomodo que se propagó hasta que ambos dejaron de estar a la vista de los Pokémon legendarios.  
  
Al estar lo suficientemente alejado, el dios Pokémon pudo respirar, mantener una pose erguida cuando la mayoría de sus hijos estaba en desacuerdo no era fácil; cuando Mewtwo llegó ante él, fue atacado casi en masa por los Pokémon legendarios, pudo defenderse sin problemas, pero de igual forma tuvo que intervenir para evitar que pasara a mayores. Fue cuando le ofreció a Mewtwo hacer el recorrido conquista, con la esperanza de que dejasen de verlo de la forma en que lo hacían. Mew estaba de acuerdo, al igual de Dialga y Palkia, solo Giratina fue un hueso duro de roer, pero de igual forma terminó aceptando.  
  
—Mew, lo que acabas de decir es muy peligroso, tus compañeros aún no aceptan a Mewtwo —dijo mirando al pequeño de forma severa.  
  
—Me pudo la presión, señor —respondió agachando la cabeza.  
  
—No debes dejar que algo así te domine, recuerda que eres la especie primogénita, no te harán nada.  
  
Mew asintió.  
  
—Mew, no debes dejar que ellos lleguen a los artificiales. Si lo que dices es verdad, me gustaría conocer a ese Mewtwo personalmente.  
  
Él parpadeó, sonriendo.  
  
—Ella es buen Pokémon, está viajando con Mewtwo y yo, así que espero que ambos puedan aprender del otro.  
  
El dios no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.  
  
—Espero que no sea un intento de darle pareja —habló inclinándose hacia adelante, fijando su mirada con la añil del otro Pokémon—. Ya hemos hablado del tema: elegir un compañero es una etapa importante en los Pokémon, en especial en los psíquicos, recuerda que ellos tienen una pareja en toda su vida, debes dejar que él tome esa decisión.  
  
Mew infló un poco los mofletes, no tenía con que contra argumentar.  
  
—Bien, dejaré de molestarlo con eso por un rato —contestó no muy convencido de cumplir con lo declarado.  
  
El dios Pokémon asintió satisfecho con el resultado, aunque todavía estaba pendiente el asunto del Ultraumbral; era un portal a un mundo paralelo al conocido, donde las criaturas que habitaban ahí eran llamados Ultrabestias, seres que el mismo Arceus tuvo que desterrar ya que estos no se comportaban de igual forma que los Pokémon normales. Eran seres territoriales, mas ese era el menor de los problemas, el problema de ellos era que atacaban a Pokémon que viesen, al principio se pensó que era por un tema territorial, pero no se tardaron en descubrir que esos seres no estaban hechos para convivir con Pokémon como los conocidos actualmente, así que, la solución fue simple: Arceus y Palkia crearon un mundo para que estos pudiesen vivir en paz.  
  
Los únicos seres que podían crear un nexo entre ese mundo y el real eran Palkia y los primeros Mew, sin embargo, los genes de este último se fueron perdiendo con el pasar de las generaciones; aunque de igual forma había rumores de que estos no habían desaparecido por completo, y al final dio como resultado a la creación de un Mewtwo con la capacidad de sus ancestros durante millones de años. Algo que llamaba la curiosidad del dios Pokémon, sin duda.

* * *

Athena se sentó en el suelo por el cansancio. Mewtwo los tuvo caminando por horas, así que sus dos compañeros terminaron sin sentir las patas. Según él, ya faltaba poco para llegar a donde estaba escondido el Pokémon dragón, pero Athena y Cero sentían que solo caminaban sin rumbo; así que, tenían dos opciones: O él estaba diciendo la verdad, o se habían perdido, pero no lo iba a admitir.  
  
Y ambos estaban votando por la segunda opción.  
  
Mewtwo no estaba muy seguro a donde ir, era una región desconocida para él, sin Mew, se sentía como un turista perdido en una ciudad totalmente nueva. Él no quería sentirse de esa manera, menos en un momento como este estando con dos criaturas que quizá ya estaban dudando de su sentido de la orientación. Pero la verdad a veces duele, Mewtwo no sabía a donde ir.  
  
En estos momentos estaban en una pradera, cercano a una montaña, y a unos cinco metros un pequeño lago, algo hizo clic en la mente del psíquico, notando que tal vez ese lugar ya lo había descrito antes. Por alguna razón él comenzó a sentirse observado cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Athena y Cero se sintieron de la misma manera, y el cuadrúpedo no se tardó en tomar una posición defensiva, agachando el tronco hasta estar a unos centímetros del suelo.  
  
Athena tampoco se quedó atrás, levantándose para quedar cerca del Pokémon tipo normal. El pastizal se movió con algo de brusquedad, evidenciando la presencia de alguien por ahí. Un movimiento con gracia y delicadeza les sorprendió, saltando sobre ellos un Pokémon cuadrúpedo, con pelaje de color verde y beige en el vientre, Mewtwo gruñó cuando la vio mejor.  
  
—Creí que les había dejado las cosas claras, espadachines —dijo él lanzando una bola sombra al sotobosque, dejando al descubierto a tres Pokémon más—. Iré con Kyurem aunque no les parezca.  
  
—Nosotros no buscamos pelear contigo —contestó el ser que era llamada Virizion—. Sabemos que tu compañera puede crear Ultraumbrales, es un peligro para este mundo.  
  
Mewtwo sabía que se referían a Athena, pero no confiaba en esos legendarios de pacotilla como para dejarle ir con ellos, estaba más que consiente de que su especie no era bien recibida. Vio como Cero no dejaba esa pose defensiva, los estaba viendo como amenaza.  
  
—Athena no va a ir a ninguna parte, van a tener que pasar por nosotros dos. —Ello observó a los dos posicionarse al frente.  
  
Los cuatro espadachines se miraron entre sí, ellos no buscaban pelear con Mewtwo, sabiendo que al momento de conocerse Mewtwo les dio la paliza de sus vidas, solo tuvo algo de piedad por Keldeo por ser el menor, pero con los otros tres no hubo misericordia alguna. Este acto por parte de Mewtwo lo veían venir, pero intentar hablar con él era una opción para evitar un conflicto: No funcionó.  
  
Mewtwo les siguió mirando, notando que no estaban haciendo nada, por un momento pensó que las cosas iban a terminar ahí mismo y seguirían su camino sin ningún problema. Siendo así hasta sentir a Keldeo cambiar de forma para atacarlo con su espada sagrada. Cero se impulsó con sus patas traseras para interceptarlo, usando parte de su casco para frenar el ataque, él era un tipo débil a lucha, pero qué importaba, era un Pokémon diseñado para acabar con seres más fuertes que Keldeo, frenarlo sería pan comido.  
  
El Pokémon espadachín retrocedió unos centímetros, dándole tiempo a Cero para hacer un ataque, tres esferas aparecieron ante él, una de fuego, uno eléctrico y uno de hielo, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el Pokémon, haciendo algo de daño.  
  
—¡Cero! No lo hagas. —Athena le tomó de los hombros, cual dueño controlando a su perro—. No provoques una pelea innecesaria.  
  
— _¡Pero él empezó! —_ contestó  
  
—No importa quien empezó, hay que evitar problemas en vano —dijo, dando una escena muy similar a cuando una madre regaña a su hijo.  
  
Cero, sin opciones, cayó sobre sus patas traseras, agachando la cabeza. Mewtwo al verlos no evito esbozar una semi sonrisa; al rotar la vista hacia los espadachines, pudo ver que Cero no era el único en ser regañado. Solo esperaba que con esto los Pokémon dejaran de lado el asunto y les permitieran pasar. Sin embargo después de eso notó que estaban murmurando, era una conversación sobre Kyurem. Ellos no estaban seguros si Mewtwo iba a salir victorioso, ya que el dragón de hielo podía cambiar a dos formas, permitiendo que usara más ataques de los que comúnmente estaban establecidos, aunque estaban en estado salvaje, no era de gran importancia ese límite impuesto por los humanos.  
  
—No me importa lo que piensen ustedes cuatro —dijo sobresaltándolos—. Voy a derrotar a Kyurem, y obtendré su orbe.  
  
Athena tembló al verlo tan decidido, al parecer, no había vuelto a ver a alguien así desde el entrenador del Pikachu, escuchar ese tono de nuevo le provocaba más que escalofríos. Era la garra que a ella tanto le falta.  
  
Los cuatro volvieron a mirarse entre sí, esperando la respuesta en el otro espadachín, pero fue su líder quien tomó la palabra.  
  
—Hemos pensado la situación lo suficiente. —Vio como los demás asintieron—. Y se decidió que te guiaremos hasta Kyurem, es una batalla que tendrás que terminar, sino sus sombras te perseguirán hasta que tu cuerpo no lo resista.  
  
Mewtwo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación, viendo como los Pokémon comenzaban a correr. Pasaron por terrenos variados, desde suelos lisos, hasta pasar por algunas rocas; Cero no tuvo problemas gracias al diseño de sus piernas, mientras que sus compañeros tuvieron algunas dificultades. Pasaron por un bosque, llegando así a la montaña, viendo unas viejas vías de tres; estaban cerca de su destino. En todo este trayecto se tardaron dos días, ya que Cero se cansaba rápido por ese pesado casco; a modo de juego, Keldeo intentaba romperlo con su espada (con su consentimiento, claro), aunque se terminaban ganando el regaño de Athena y los espadachines. Resignándose a que esa cosa era parte de su cuerpo.  
  
La niebla comenzaba a hacerse presente, a partir de ese momento el camino era fácil, así que se despidieron de los otros legendarios. Al terminar el camino vieron un puente, tardando algunos minutos en llegar al otro lado, les habían dicho que todas las vías llegaban a un sitio, así que solo tuvieron que seguirlas para llegar al campo. Cero no sentía frio, pero Athena se sentía como en un congelador gigante, hacía más frio en ese lugar que en la montaña donde conoció a los insectos de metal.  
  
Mewtwo le tuvo que prestar la capa, el tampoco sentía frio, y le sería un estorbo en su pelea; no lo necesitaba.  
  
Pasaron el pasillo, viendo el centro al que se referían los espadachines, todas las vías se unían en ese lugar. Quedaba evidencia de que hubo un combate antes, posiblemente cuando ocurrió lo de Keldeo. No pasó mucho tiempo y fueron rodeados por varios Cryogonal, posiblemente estaban con Kyurem.  
  
—Ustedes quédense aquí —les dijo Mewtwo antes de saltar, ignorando a los Cryogonal, llegó hasta la entrada.  
  
De repente comenzó a hacer más frio que antes, donde la resistencia de Cero no duró mucho y se acurrucó con Athena, Mewtwo también pudo sentirlo, pero se mantendría firme.  
  
—¡Sal de ahí, Kyurem! ¡Vengo a retarte a un combate! —gritó ignorando la neblina.  
  
—¿ _Piensas que eres digno de pelear contra mí? —_ Escucharon una voz, tan fría como el hielo.  
  
Athena tembló al escucharla, se escuchaba amenazante.  
  
—Estoy haciendo el recorrido conquista, ahora debo enfrentarme al _séptimo_. —No dudó en responder Mewtwo.  
  
Vio como unos ojos amarillos se acercaban, rodeado de neblina.  
  
— _Muy bien. —_ La niebla del Pokémon se intensificó, haciendo que Mewtwo se cubriera un poco con su brazo, siendo congelado levemente, aunque se quitó el hielo al moverse.  
  
Mewtwo vio como el hielo salía del piso, dos comunas se estaban uniendo, creando una especie de entrada que brillaba como un hermoso cristal. El psíquico apartó su mirada de ella un momento, viendo a Kyurem.  
  
— _Cruza la puerta_ —ordenó.  
  
Mewtwo sabía que no iba a haber una vuelta atrás, cruzar esa puerta marcaría un paso a su victoria, o derrota en el peor de los casos, les dio una mirada a sus compañeros, ladeando la cabeza para decir que todo saldría bien. Mewtwo suspiró y miro al frente, decidido caminó con lentitud...  
  
Cruzó la puerta.  
  
Kyurem, satisfecho, rugió creando columnas de hielo alrededor del campo, terminando en curva semejando al colmillo de los dragones, los Cryogonal giraban en el aire como si también fuesen parte del campo. Athena apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, esperando que todo saliera bien.  
  
La pelea ha comenzado.


	8. Mewtwo versus Kyurem

Al momento de cruzar la puerta no había marcha atrás; era algo que Keldeo aprendió de la peor manera, pero Mewtwo no iba a cometer ese error. Él conocía a Kyurem a la perfección, pero sabía que no era alguien con una filosofía de blanco o negro, su color era el gris: conocido como un color neutral en la moral. Cosa que le diferenciaba de sus contrapartes, uno buscaba la verdad y el otro los ideales, pero él estaba en un punto medio.

Athena se acercó a una baranda, para ver mejor la pelea, Cero la acompañó al tiempo. Estaba segura de que Mewtwo iba a salir victorioso, aunque el camino iba a ser difícil.

Mewtwo mantuvo el ceño fruncido, con la mirada fija en su oponente, solo arrastrando el pie unos centímetros para medir su nivel de reacción. Era un ser grande, y por deducción, era alguien pesado y lento; una ventaja para él. El Pokémon psíquico comenzó a correr, dando inicio a la lucha; Mewtwo usó bola sombra, esperando que impactase con el dragón. Kyurem se movió más rápido de lo que él esperaba, deshaciendo la esfera con sus garras. El psíquico se vio sorprendido al ver su ataque interceptado.

Para Kyurem la velocidad de Mewtwo era un problema, pero tenía algo en mente para contrarrestar algo así.

El piso se congeló por completo, haciendo que Mewtwo sintiese algo de daño y le rodeara un aura azul «ha bajado mi velocidad», arrugó las cejas, esto no era bueno. Athena apretaba el fio metal de la baranda, Mewtwo estaba en problemas.

El dragón de hielo lanzó un rayo azul hacía él, dando en el blanco. Mewtwo estaba usando sus brazos como escudo, al menos él era resistente. Mewtwo intentó moverse, pero esa bajada de velocidad de verdad le estaba afectando, recibiendo la garra umbría del Pokémon en el abdomen.

Mewtwo cerró los ojos, era algo que de verdad le estaba afectando por culpa de esa debilidad de tipo. Athena se arriscó de hombros al ver tal escena, hasta a ella le dolió ese golpe.

—Mewtwo... —murmuró apretando más fuerte el metal.

Al recuperar algo de aire, vio como el dragón repitió el ataque, dándole en el flanco. Mewtwo hizo una mueca de dolor, costándole respirar más. «Kyurem lo va a hacer pedazos si sigue así», pensó ella; Athena ya no quería quedarse viendo, necesitaba ayudarle de alguna forma.

_—¡Ni lo pienses, Athena!_ —escuchó la voz de Mewtwo en su cabeza—. _Esta es mi lucha, no te metas._

Ella se sintió algo intimidada por él, así que no tuvo otra opción que volver a su posición inicial. Le molestaba que tuviese razón, era su pelea, y solo él lo podía terminar. El Pokémon psíquico pudo recuperarse de aquellos golpes, sintiendo que la cosa no estaba yendo como pensaba, ¿cómo no vio venir que Kyurem pudiese bajar su velocidad? Le iba a costar el combate si seguía así. Dentro de unos segundos pudo darse cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la orilla, un golpe más y podría caer al vacío.

Para Kyurem esto no era suficiente, subir un poco el nivel tal vez iba a ser interesante.

Cero y Athena miraron como el dragón de hielo se elevaba, siendo rodeado de un manto azul eléctrico, expulsando rayos del mismo color, revelando una de sus dos formas: Kyurem negro. Mewtwo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, tragando al sentir que él estaba asegurando la victoria... pero el clon de Mew no se iba a dejar perder así de sencillo.

El Pokémon rugió de tal forma que Athena tuvo que cubrir sus oídos; Mewtwo pudo ver un hueco para salir de la orilla, comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo, quedando debajo de su cuerpo y poder lanzar una bola sombra. Desestabilizó un poco su vuelo, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

La Mewtwo suspiro de alivio, tal vez solo se estaba preocupando demasiado; sin embargo, al prestar atención, pudo ver que Mewtwo ya comenzaba a cansarse, teniendo que esquivar en innumerables ocasiones el rayo gélido de Kyurem. Hasta que uno de ellos pudo darle, dejando al clon muy agotado.

— _Esto se ha terminado._

Él pudo ver como su garra era rodeada por un aura oscura, esperando que le diese y esto terminase de una santa vez. Mewtwo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final.

Nunca llegó...

Confundido, el clon abrió los ojos, Athena estaba usando protección, junto a Cero que usó tri ataque para hacer que se alejara. Kyurem comenzó a centrar su ataque en la quimera, dejando a los clones solos. Athena ayudó a su compañero a levantarse, aunque se mostró un poco molesto por haber intervenido.

—Te dije que no te metieras —dijo antes de acordarse de un detalle—. ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Athena se sobresaltó, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

—Es algo que no voy a explicar ahora. —Respondió—. Pero en este momento quiero que confíes en nosotros, déjanos pelear contigo.

Mewtwo se quedó mirando al suelo, como si estuviese analizando su situación actual. Un dragón de hielo milenario le estaba dando una pequeña paliza, con su velocidad bajada, no era mucho lo que el clon pudiese hacer. No conocía todos los ataques de Athena y Cero, pero estaba seguro que podían hacer mucho más que él. Apretó el puño, algo decepcionado de sí mismo, por no poder luchar contra él, y porque su orgullo no le dejaba aceptar ayuda.

—Sabes, creo que ya es hora de dejar mi orgullo —dijo haciendo que ella sonriera—. Deben hacer lo que yo digo, ¿de acuerdo?

Athena asintió llamando a Cero, quien estaba ocupado distrayendo a Kyurem, miró a su compañero.

—Dinos que hacer.

Kyurem era un Pokémon grande y lento, Athena y Cero eran lo suficientemente rápidos para distraer al dragón. Así tal vez él pudiera darle un golpe sorpresivo y poder derrotarle.

—Athena, tú por la derecha y llama su atención todo lo que puedas.

—Cero, ve con ella y cúbrela. —El Pokémon movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Ambos volvieron al campo, haciendo que Kyurem les mirara. Ambos se habían metido en la pelea, así que no iba a contenerse. Les hizo rayo hielo para dejarlos a un lado, pero ambos se movían rápido así que no le dio a ninguno de los dos. Mewtwo con sus poderes psíquicos movió algunas vagonetas para que el campo fuera favorable para Cero. El Pokémon quimera al ver lo que Mewtwo estaba haciendo, usándolos para llegar a mejor altura y usar cabeza de hierro contra su oponente.

Kyurem retrocedió, y Athena sonrió con una esfera aural en su mano, al lanzarla lo hizo retroceder aún más. Mewtwo se estaba quedando atrás, juntando sus manos cargando una bola sombra, tragó, necesitaba más tiempo.

Un rayo gélido le dio a Cero, y aunque pudo resistirlo, unos pequeños rayos salieron de él; Athena supo que le había paralizado, así que en cualquier momento su movimiento se vería abruptamente interrumpido. Mewtwo necesitaba cargar esa esfera rápido.

A Cero no le importó estar paralizado, tal vez moverse no iba a servir de mucho, pero aún podía atacar a distancia. Lanzó tri ataque, dándole a entender a Athena que estaba bien. Ella se movió para alejar a Cero del campo de visión de Kyurem, para evitar que recibiera más daño. Mewtwo ya estaba listo, solo faltaba encontrar el momento.

Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, buscando el momento para encontrar una parte sin hielo del cuerpo de Kyurem.

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, gritando:

—¡Este es el final, Kyurem!

El dragón giró su cuerpo hacia Mewtwo, dándole la espalda a Athena… ahí había una zona desprotegida. Ella cargo su aura esfera hasta su máxima potencia, lanzándola casi después que Mewtwo.

Cero vio como el Pokémon iba a esquivar ambas esferas, pero no lo iba a permitir, con todas sus fuerzas corrió y saltó por las vagonetas y las columnas de hielo, impactando con él con su cabeza de hierro, logrando empujarlo de vuelta a la zona de impacto. El Pokémon logró salir ileso, aterrizando en el suelo, siendo afectado por la parálisis.

Ambos Mewtwo miraron impacientes, esperando la reacción del otro legendario. El corazón les estaba latiendo a mil, esa tensión les estaba matando.

Pero pudieron suspirar cuando el dragón comenzó a caer, volviendo a su forma original y las columnas de hielo ganaron un color gris, destruyéndose.

—Kyurem... —Mewtwo volvió a suspirar, había ganado... habían ganado.

Athena sonrió, aunque se acordó de Cero y fue hacia él; por suerte no sufrió más daños.

Mewtwo se acercó a su contrincante, ayudándole a levantarse. El dragón cerró los ojos, reconociendo la derrota.

— _Joven Mewtwo, has hecho bien el dejar tu orgullo en un momento crítico. Eso habla mucho de ti_ —habló observando al grupo.

—Necesitaba remontar el combate, creo que solo no lo hubiese conseguido.

Mewtwo les miró, comprobando que Cero estaba bien, ese chico era muy temerario.

— _El orbe está por aquí, sígueme_.

Mewtwo asintió, siguiéndolo a la cueva; se detuvo para mirar a sus compañeros y ladeó la cabeza para que ellos le acompañaran, después de todo, la victoria era de los tres. Cero se levantó, aunque Athena procedió a llevarlo en su espalda, donde no iba a sufrir el efecto de la parálisis. Debía admitir que se asustó cuando le vio saltar, pensando que su ataque le pudo haber lastimado, aunque gracias a él pudieron ganar.

 

Mewtwo y sus compañeros vieron una esfera de color gris, que parecía una piedra preciosa con ese brillo. Kyurem estaba detrás de ellos, mirando como el clon se acercaba al lugar de descanso del objeto; el Pokémon estaba con las manos un poco temblorosas, era el último orbe, solo necesitaba esperar a Mew para planear lo que harían después. Respiró, tomando la esfera con su mano, aquellas piedras eran especiales, ya que solían hacerse pequeñas después de sacarlas de su lugar. Les mostró la pulsera a sus compañeros, ambos Pokémon sonrieron, al fin la meta estaba cumplida.

— _Has llegado a los siete orbes_ —habló el dragón—. _Si este ha sido difícil, te recomiendo entrenar para el próximo._

El grupo se miró extrañado.

—¿Qué no eran siete? —preguntó Mewtwo.

Kyurem suspiró.

— _Creo que te has informado mal, son ocho orbes; el octavo es del Pokémon Darkrai._

Mewtwo sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo, iba a matar a esa bola de pelo rosa. Athena pudo sentir esa aura furiosa, acercándose a él para intentar tranquilizarle. Kyurem vio descolocado la escena, con un Cero que no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo Mewtwo; según Athena, era un lenguaje que iba a entender cuando sea mayor.

Mew se iba a llevar una no muy grata sorpresa cuando llegue.


	9. La curiosidad mató al gato... ¿o al Mewtwo?

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que Mewtwo había vencido a Kyurem; fue un combate problemático, en primera, porque el dragón pudo bajar su velocidad, y como consecuencia estuvo casi cerca de la derrota. Si no fuese por Athena o Cero, tal vez aún estaría allá, esperando por una revancha; Mewtwo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo ese día, pero ganaron, así que valió la pena.

Durante esas jornadas llegó Mew, y no fue algo bonito que digamos. Encontrándose con la mirada asesina de Mewtwo.

—Mew... —El pequeño sintió su puño en toda la cabeza, recibiendo un coscorrón—. ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eran ocho orbes en vez de siete?!

El pequeño Pokémon acariciaba su cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía... ay. —Se asustó cuando su clon volvía a levantar su puño.

—¡Y piensas que te voy a creer!

Mew cerró los ojos, pero su puño nunca llegó. Athena estaba sujetando su muñeca, no muy contenta por el trato que Mewtwo le estaba dando. Él pequeño vio como ambos clones se estaban mirando, como si estuviesen en plena discusión mental, pues Athena se mostraba con el ceño fruncido; Cero y Mew retrocedieron unos pasos, mirando como la energía de los dos comenzaba a salir. El Pokémon rosa se calmó cuando la mano de Mewtwo comenzaba a descender, desviando la mirada.

Athena, satisfecha, soltó su muñeca y se dirigió a Mew.

—No te sientas mal, no lo sabías y ese error lo comete cualquiera —dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Ella quedo descolocada cuando le vio llorar de forma exagerada, abalanzándose a su seno.

—¡Usted es demasiado buena! —Miró a Mewtwo de reojo—. Ojalá _otro_ siguiera tu ejemplo.

Mewtwo hizo rechinar un poco los dientes, captando perfectamente la indirecta. No era como si le importase, pero últimamente su orgullo no podía estar tranquilo. Athena no pudo entender muy bien esa parte, acariciando un poco más su cabeza.

—Mewtwo solo está molesto, es válido siempre y cuando no aplique violencia sin sentido. —En eso miró a su compañero—. Lo importante es que solo falta un orbe, según tú Darkrai está aquí en Unova.

Ella se separa del pequeño, dirigiéndose a su contraparte para apuntarlo con uno de sus dedos.

—Y tú, es hora de que te relajes un poco, la Montaña Reversia está muy lejos, debes dejar de estresarse un poco y aprender a relajarte. —Cerró los ojos, como si se estuviese acordando de algo—. He escuchado que hay unas termas por aquí, podríamos ir; una dama necesita un baño caliente de vez en cuando.

Mewtwo se sobresaltó, detalle que ella notó.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es solo que... no pareces del tipo de hembra que se interesa por esas cosas. —Athena le miró con sorpresa—. Supongo que es porque nunca pensé en ti como una fémina.

Mew tragó, Cero no entendía que pasaba y Athena frunció el ceño, con su orgullo femenino herido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

—No me malinterpretes, es que al verte luchar el otro día y ver tu comportamiento, no me dio la impresión de que fueses una hembra común.

—Por amor a la madre de Arceus, cualquiera diría que eres un inepto social, dime, ¿cuántas hembras había en tu grupo?

Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, recordando.

—Tres, sin contar a los niños.

—¿Es que nunca te enseñaron que cosas no se le dicen a una chica? —cuestionó.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo una imagen distinta, normalmente las hembras son refinadas y solo combaten para defender a sus crías. ¡Te veo y femenina no se me viene a la mente!... eh... Athena, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa piedra?

Mewtwo vio que ella tenía una piedra del tamaño de su puño. Y sus compañeros le decían con la mirada que corriese por su vida, la ira femenina no era algo que tomar a la ligera.

—A ver si un buen golpe en tu cabeza te arregla la visión. —Sus ojos violáceos emitieron un todo casi del mismo color, ella estaba muy enojada.

Mewtwo tragó, por primera vez en su vida una fémina le intimidaba de esa forma.

—N-No es necesario. —Comenzaba a retroceder—. ¡Era una broma! ¿No crees que tuvo gracia?... —Ella gruñó—. Debemos irnos.

Athena vio sorprendida como Mewtwo comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido. Con Mew y Cero detrás de él y con cautela. Athena lanzó la piedra a un árbol.

—¡Y se ha ido con el rabo entre las patas!

 

En el denso bosque una pequeña criatura les seguía, tenía la apariencia de un Pikachu, pero se notaba que solo se trataba de un trapo viejo. Había llegado a Unova a causa de un descuido de su parte, terminando en un ferri que estaba en la región de Alola, que iba a dirigirse a la región en la que estaba ahora.

—Mewtwo, ¿no sientes que nos están observando? —preguntó ella, siendo seguida por Cero.

—Sí, hay que mantener los ojos abiertos.

Mewtwo les hizo detenerse, observando a su alrededor. Por un momento, sintió que las ramas de algunos árboles se estaban moviendo; su mano comenzó a emitir aura negra, preparado para pelear si fuese necesario. Cuando lo detectó, lanzó su bola sombra, haciendo un ruido de impacto, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, le había dado. Ellos vieron como algo de color amarillo pálido caía al suelo, ellos se miraron cuando vieron que solo era un trapo viejo.

Un trapo viejo que comenzó a moverse cuando Mewtwo se acercaba. Y vieron una garra umbría que hizo retroceder al clon, dejando al grupo con dudas. Se trataba de algo parecido a Pikachu, pero con una cola de madera, los dos Mewtwo pestañearon y se quedaron viendo a ese ser; el Pokémon se viró, revelando una cara dibujada con crayones, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera sus espaldas. Esa criatura era totalmente desconocida para ellos, hasta que la quimera la vio con detenimiento.

—¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese? —preguntó Mewtwo acercándose, recibiendo un golpe en su palma cuando intentaba tocar su cabeza.

— _Es un Mimikyu._ _Recuerdo haberlos visto en mi región natal._

Los tres miraron a ese Pokémon, se parecía más a Pikachu, pero no lo era. De hecho, habían notado que los agujeros del abdomen eran en realidad sus ojos; solo era un disfraz. La cabeza falsa comenzaba a levantarse, volviendo a su posición original. Mewtwo seguía con la curiosidad de saber que estaba debajo de ese disfraz, pero la frase “la curiosidad mató al gato” vino a su cabeza; negó con la cabeza, solo era una frase, como si algo fuese a pasarle por ver a la criatura real debajo de ese manto.

Mewtwo ignoró la negativa de Mimikyu, tomando la manta amarilla y levantándola un poco.

Athena y Cero no estaban prestando atención, hablando sobre esa criatura. Hasta que giró la mirada acordándose de su compañero, para horror de ella, Mewtwo había caído y la criatura desapareció de su vista.

—¡Mewtwo!

 

El clon de Mew se estaba despertando, descubriendo que se había quedado dormido, recordaba estar viendo por las cámaras del monte, pero no estaba pasando nada interesante y se quedó dormido. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza un poco, pero no era algo preocupante.

—¡Mewtwo! —escuchaba a alguien levantando la voz, algo que le hizo mirar al suelo.

Se trataba de un Pikachu, era el clon del Pikachu de aquel entrenador.

—Te estamos esperando, es hora de comer.

¿Hora de comer? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido? Bueno, no importaba, necesitaba comer algo antes de volver a la rutina de siempre.

La cueva donde estaban todos era grande, usualmente ellos comían con su círculo de amigos, por alguna razón ellos decidieron comer todos juntos, algo que en el fondo alegraba a su líder y figura paterna. Pikachu comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, impaciente de llegar. Mewtwo nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma, hasta que lo vio saltar a los brazos de alguien; y al clon casi se le cae la quijada al ver quien era. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?

—¡A-Athena! —exclamó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mewtwo, yo también vivo aquí, ¿no recuerdas? —preguntó.

Mewtwo sintió su mano demasiado cerca de la suya, haciendo que se sintiese muy incómodo.

—No... no te entiendo —masculló.

Athena suspiró, cansada de que no recordara nada.

—Me presentaste como tu compañera, llevamos meses viviendo juntos —dijo sonriendo, siendo apoyada por Pikachu y los demás.

Mewtwo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿qué él hizo... qué? Entonces, negó con la cabeza, admitía que era buena broma, ¿dónde estaba la cámara oculta? Mewtwo siguió mirándolos, y al notar que sus reacciones no cambiaban, se asustó bastante, no recordaba nada de nada.

—Mewtwo... —escuchó sintiendo sus manos sobre su rostro, sus orejas reaccionaron, pero todo fue diferente a lo que esperaba.

 

—¡¡Despierta!!

Athena, con una esfera de agua mantenida con sus poderes psíquicos, despertó a su compañero lanzándola, haciendo que él despertara súbitamente, casi ahogándose al sentir el líquido entrar por su nariz. El Pokémon felino estaba reaccionando, suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño; al verla cerca, pudo sentir que su pecho saltaba e instintivamente la alejó de él. Athena parpadeó confundida, no entendiendo que rayos había pasado por su cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente. Toda esa escena fue vista por Mew, sonriendo de forma picara.

Cero miro al par, aguantando un poco reírse al ver el rostro de Mewtwo, se le había olvidado decirle que había escuchado que, jamás de los jamases, hay que levantar la manta que Mimikyu posee. Aunque Mewtwo ya se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Mew al volver a la realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa importante, su conversación con Arceus.

 

El Dios Pokémon estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Mewtwo, eso su primogénito lo sabía, pero no era porque el clon fuese peligroso; había una razón más profunda para su vigilancia hecho por el propio dios. Mew frunció su ceño, volando alrededor de quien consideraba su padre.

—Señor, Mewtwo no es como él —habló con un tono suave—. No es como Quetzal.

Arceus cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé... pero nunca se sabe, Mewtwo fue creado a partir de sus restos, temo que, los recuerdos de su vida anterior lleguen —respondió.

Quetzal era uno de los primeros Mew sobre la tierra, vivía en una región lejana de un continente en el fin del mundo, era de la generación de Mew capaces de crear Ultraumbrales, adorado alguna vez por una civilización ahora perdida. Un día esos poderes lo enloquecieron no dejando más opciones que eliminarlo, solo dejando sus restos al pueblo que le adoraba. Arceus no sabía que milenios más tarde usarían sus restos para crear a Mewtwo.

Y temía que la historia volviera a repetirse, pero que hora iba a ser algo improbable de detener.

—Señor, Mewtwo fue manipulado genéticamente, los genes que hacían posible la apertura de los portales no están en él.

—Nada puede asegurarlo.

 

Mew mantuvo su expresión de tristeza, veía a Mewtwo, y no le recordaba a ese Mew. Su clon estaba con mucha compañía, y dudaba que Athena permitiese que hiciese semejante locura. Cero giró levemente la mirada, notando el brillo de los ojos de aquella criatura que imitaba a Pikachu, haciendo que su espina dorsal reaccionara, y estaba seguro que Mewtwo ya no deseaba volver a ver a un Mimikyu en su vida.

A ese maldito Mimikyu.


	10. Termas

Mewtwo había estado evitando a Athena desde el incidente del Mimikyu, rayos, ¿con qué cara iba a mirarla si por culpa de un imitador de Pikachu soñó con ella siendo su... pareja? De remate, Mew se está dando cuenta de la situación. Claro que no era como si él se esforzase por ocultarlo. Maldición, primero, casi recibe una hostia por ser estúpidamente franco con ella, poco le faltaba para lanzarle un Rhyhorn; segundo, un Pokémon lo deja inconsciente por culpa de su curiosidad felina, haciéndole soñar con sus clones, metiendo a Athena para convertir el sueño en pesadilla. Mewtwo tragó, recordando una frase que escuchó de Cresselia.

_“Los sueños y pesadillas tienen algo de realidad.”_

Mal, todo esto estaba mal. Si el casamentero de Mew se enterase... ya imaginaba las incomodas indirectas e insinuaciones para los dos. Malditos Mimikyu, solo eso vino a su mente. Miró la pulsera, notando que el nudo estaba algo flojo, necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

«El orbe de Darkrai es más importante ahora. Necesi-», fue interrumpido por la voz de Athena, haciéndole emitir un pequeño grito y soltar la pulsera. Ignorando la tímida risita que salió de su voz psíquica al maldecir a los legendarios por ese susto. Al notar su risa arrugó las cejas.

—Sí, sí, sigue riendo.

—Lo siento, es que tu reacción fue... —se calló cuando vio su rostro, notando el accesorio en el suelo—. Yo lo recojo.

Mewtwo abrió los ojos mientras ella lo hacía, no quitando la vista del otro clon.

—Iba a... rehacer el nudo —dijo.

—Extiende el brazo.

Mewtwo le hizo caso, esperando que así el tiempo pasara rápido y ella se alejara. Durante sus viajes, Athena estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y entre ellas fueron algunos nudos para ayudar a los Leavanny; sus manos emitieron una luz azul, moviendo el cordel procurando no dejarlo apretado. Mewtwo parpadeó cuando ella terminaba, no quitando la mirada de ella hasta que Athena levantó la mirada para dar a entender que había terminado, mirándose a los ojos. Fijándose en los colores, estaba segura de que eran más oscuros que los suyos, e intimidaban a cualquiera, pero ahora era diferente.

¿Desde cuándo la ha estado mirando de esa forma?

Ese contacto visual termino tan pronto como empezó cuando Mewtwo se alejó del lugar, sintiendo el corazón palpitar con fuerza. Athena suspiró algo decepcionada, esperando que dejase de ser tan tajante con ella. Cero estaba viéndolo todo, sintiendo algo de lastima por los dos clones; sintiendo al Pokémon original en su cabeza, aunque no estaban en humor para hacer algún comentario.

«Esto está mal en TODOS. LOS. NIVELES.»

 

Un Pokémon siniestro agudizó la vista para observar el bosque, fueron tres días desde que él y su compañera dejaron el laboratorio bajo órdenes de su entrenadora, por un lado, los humanos fueron a New Tork para ir al último paradero desconocido de Athena-Y, mientras que ellos dos la buscaban gracias a la habilidad de sentir el aura de su compañera Lucario. De todos los Pokémon posibles, justo tenía que ser con ella, que no soportaba sus pequeñas bromas con ilusiones. El Zoroark fijó la vista en ella, dejando de lado su concentración.

— _Oye, Diane, ¿ya has encontrado algún rastro del aura?_ —preguntó.

La Lucario abrió un ojo, frunciendo la nariz bajando sus sensores.

— _Siento tres energías cerca, dos casi iguales; uno de ellos puede ser Athena._

— _Tan directa como siempre._

Diane era el Pokémon del subdirector, se habían visto muy pocas veces, y era la primera vez que hacían un viaje así. Aunque se ganaba muchas miradas por ser una hembra, no era impedimento para hacer su trabajo como cualquier Lucario haría. En cambio, Zoroark entraba en el estereotipo del Pokémon mimado, razón por la cual encontraba al zorro tan inmaduro como si fuese un Zorua evolucionado antes de tiempo. La cosa era simple: iban, recuperaban a Athena, y las cosas volvían a ser como antes y Zoroark volvería a tener sus siestas sin escuchar las explosiones de ira de su entrenadora. Eran Pokémon fieles a sus humanos, y no iban a perdonar tal rebeldía de un Pokémon de laboratorio.

— _Están al noreste, debemos ir cuando antes_. —Diane comenzó a correr en la dirección dicha, siendo seguida por el tipo siniestro.

 

Una hora después llegaron al lugar que Athena había mencionado antes del incidente, mirando las aguas burbujeantes y el vapor que salía del líquido. El Pokémon se adelantó para querer entrar, sintiendo el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo; Athena esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, relajando su cuerpo en la orilla. Mewtwo solo estaba con las patas en el agua, ya que prefería el agua fría; Cero decidió entrar, aunque no sabía nadar, así que Athena tuvo que enseñarle, tomando sus patas delanteras. Mewtwo les miraba, teniendo una imagen un tanto adorable de ambos.

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Mew le estaba mirando.

— _¿Y esa sonrisita?_ —habló haciéndole reaccionar.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —respondió girando la mirada.

Mew infló los mofletes.

— _¿Por qué no vas con ellos?_ —preguntó—. _Sé que has estado evitando a Athena, tengo una mirada inocente, pero eso no evita que me dé cuenta de las cosas._

Mewtwo negaba con su cabeza, no era algo que le iba a decir, sabiendo como era de entrometido. «Entrometido y casamentero», completó su cabeza.

— _¿No me lo vas a decir? —_ interrogó _—. Deja de ser tan... tú, no te cuesta nada abrirte un poco..._

El clon comenzó a ignorarlo, metiéndose en el agua para distraerse. Ignorando el “con razón sigues soltero”, de Mew; no le importaba, era su problema, y no iba a lograr una palabra proveniente de su voz psíquica. Hasta que su mirada volvió a sus compañeros, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando veía a ese par, el calor de la compañía desde que se separó de los clones lunas atrás. Sí, parecía ser eso.

Mew, ignorado, frunció las cejas; hasta que vio al otro clon, sonriendo.

— _Athena. —_ Se acercó volando a los dos, ganándose su mirada mientras Cero practicaba, aunque de vez en cuando ella lo vigilaba—. _¿Aún no has pensado en tener un compañero?_

Su clon indirecto les estaba escuchando, arrugando el entrecejo.

—En realidad, no tengo tiempo para cosas así, hay cosas más importantes. _—_ Respondió.

— _Entonces lo has tenido en mente —_ concluyó.

—No lo niego, pero...

— _¿Has pensado en alguien?_ —inquirió.

—Bueno, yo...

— _Tal vez..._ —Mew ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole ver a la dirección a la que apuntaba, sintiendo sus oídos arder cuando vio a quien estaba apuntando.

Mewtwo, al perder la paciencia, decidió intervenir, mirando al Pokémon original.

—Mew, ya déjala, ya te respondió la pregunta —dijo haciendo que retrocediera—. Está en todo su derecho a no querer una relación, así que es mejor que dejes el tema.

Athena reacciona con su intervención, luego notando la sonrisa de Mew. ¡Esa bola de pelos lo planeó desde un principio! Ya entendía como se estaba sintiendo Mewtwo.

 

Algo se movía en los arbustos, sin que el grupo le pusiera atención. El Zoroark y la Lucario se asomaron, y ahí estaban, el Mewtwo que debían capturar, aunque se sorprendieron al ver otro Mewtwo y al milenario Mew, rayos ahora el asunto se complicaba bastante. Necesitaban planear algo rápido, entonces, la hembra miró a su compañero siniestro, haciendo que él asintiera.

Mewtwo estaba apoyado en la orilla, sintiendo el agua caliente relajando su cuerpo. Su oído reaccionó al escuchar un ruido, haciendo que él saltara del agua e hiciera un ataque. Esto hizo que los dos espías reaccionaran y esquivaran el ataque. Athena sacó a Cero del agua, y así ambos quedaron junto a Mewtwo mirando a los intrusos, reconociendo a uno de ellos, hizo que la quimera se quedara atrás de ella, rayos, pensaba que no iba a volver a ver a ese zorro mimado.

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Athena_ —habló la Lucario, como sí ella le conociera.

La Mewtwo tragó, sintiendo un escalofrío. Mewtwo pudo notarlo, posicionándose al frente.

—¿Viejos conocidos? —preguntó sin mirarla.

— _¡Eh! Athena, querida, ¿le puedes decir a tu novio que no se meta? —_ Mewtwo frunció las cejas.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién te cree-?

— _“¡Eh! ¿Quién te crees?”_ —Dejó de hablar cuando el Zoroark cambió de forma, haciendo una réplica de él. Y su réplica formó una sonrisa—. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Un Rattata te comió la lengua?_

Mewtwo no dijo nada, pero iba a borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Athena tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, estando al lado de su compañero; Mew se apoyó sobre Cero, y este se alejó para sentarse y estar fuera del peligro. Los dos clones miraban a quienes eran sus contrincantes, emitiendo energía desde sus manos. Athena hizo ademán de seriedad, estando preparada para atacar; Mewtwo iba a ir contra el Zoroark, mientras que ella iba contra ese Lucario. Aunque no dudaría en ayudarle en caso de estar acorralado.

Su libertad no iba a cederla tan fácilmente, y era hora de demostrarlo.


	11. Combate en las termas

— _Yo voy con el gatito._ —Zoroark volvía a su forma original, viendo que él apretaba los nudillos.

Mewtwo le dio una mirada a su compañera, ladeando la cabeza para que fuera a por la Lucario, Athena asintió, estando frente al a otra fémina, era momento de comenzar a dar el primer ataque; el clon de Mew utilizó su mano izquierda lanzando una pequeña esfera negra, Diane pudo usar su pata para desviar la bola sombra, haciendo que esta impactase contra un árbol cercano. Vieron como varios Pokémon salieron de allí.

— _Aléjalo de este lugar, no hay que meter a más Pokémon en esto_.

El zorro asintió, comenzando a correr a cuatro patas, transformándose en un Mightyena llegando al sotobosque para hacer que los Pokémon que no tenían nada que ver se largaran del lugar. Mewtwo no dudo en por él, dejando a su compañera con la Lucario. Ahora que ya nadie iba a intervenir, tal vez un poco de calentamiento con aquella felina no estaría mal; sus puños se iluminaron a un tono metálico, optando una posición de combate, Athena frunció las cejas, preparándose para esquivar cualquier puño que venga, agradeciendo ser más rápida que Mewtwo.

Mew, que se mantuvo lejos de la lucha, sentándose en una rama mientras Cero estaba al lado del tronco.

— _Vaya, pelea de féminas, esto sí que no me lo pierdo._ —Acercó una baya con sus poderes, como si todo lo que estuviese pasando fuera un show.

La Mewtwo esquivaba sus puños moviendo la cabeza dependiendo de dónde provenía el puño bala; y al ver que los puñetazos venían cada vez más rápidos, usó sus antebrazos para cubrirse, atrapando parte de la mano de Diane. Sus ojos violáceos ganaron brillo para hacer su ataque, una energía se expandió desde su interior, logrando hacer a la hembra retroceder, y de paso hacerle mucho daño.

La hembra canina apretó la mandíbula, Athena no era un Pokémon poderoso, con suerte pasaba algunas pruebas y sus defensas eran pobres; la chica se levantó y cerró los ojos, logrando que su habilidad se activase, su visión se volvió en negativo, viendo las fuentes de aura de Athena. Su hocico dibujó una sonrisa, pero antes, necesitaba agotarla.

 

Mewtwo se mantuvo alerta en el bosque, estando pendiente de su entorno para evitar que el Zoroark lo golpease por detrás. El bosque con varios árboles de distintas especies y tamaños, rodeados de arbustos de bayas u otros con espinas, con el viento en contra, si ese Pokémon venía, no lo iba a sentir de ningún modo; las corrientes de aire camuflaban el olor del zorro, los arboles le daban cierta invisibilidad y el ser inmune a sus poderes psíquicos. Mewtwo miraba de un lado a otro, tragando en el momento en que escuchó el ruido de una rama romperse; de seguro alguien la pisó. El legendario se volteó, con una esfera negra en mano.

Aunque esa alarma fue en vano, ya que era Athena quien estaba ahí.

—¿Aún no encuentras al Zoroark? —preguntó

Mewtwo siguió con desconfianza.

—Aún no... ¿y tú? —preguntó.

—Esa Lucario no fue rival para mí —dejo vanagloriándose—, vamos, hay que buscar a Código Cero.

«¿Código Cero?» Algo en su mente hizo click, recordando que ella misma prefería que a la quimera se le llamase Cero. La Mewtwo siguió caminando, deteniéndose al sentir la energía de una esfera.

—Mewtwo, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mirando de soslayo.

Mewtwo cerraba su mano, con el fin de aumentar el tamaño de su bola sombra.

—Para la próxima, preocúpate de ver la personalidad del Pokémon antes de imitarlo. Athena nunca llamaría de esa forma a Cero.

—No sé de qué hablas —espetó.

Mewtwo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese zorro.

—Athena nos ve como iguales, nunca usaría un término así, y más con un Pokémon que siempre esta con ella. Además, ella no se va a separar de él aunque este luchando.

La Mewtwo giró de sorpresa, sin embargo, el clon bloqueó el ataque del zorro, haciendo que ambos se miraran.

 _—¿Cómo es posible que la conozcas bien?_ —preguntó usando otra mano para hacer pulso umbrío, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

—En realidad, no la conozco bien, pero sé que ella no es como yo —habló sintiendo el poder concentrado en su puño, sonriendo—. Y te consejo una cosa: antes de atacar, investiga que ataques tiene el enemigo.

Zoroark no pudo esquivar el golpe de Mewtwo, sintiendo su puño golpear la boca de su estómago, haciendo que impactara con varios árboles. Mewtwo lo perdió de su vista, agradeciendo en parte el haber mantenido contraataque; ahora debía ir a apoyar a Athena, necesitaba llegar antes de que algo le pasara por no poder resistir golpes contundentes. El zorro terminó aterrizando, sintiendo lo pegajoso que era el arbusto de las bayas donde cayó. Maldijo en voz baja, tomando un fruto para comerla.

 

Varias esferas chocaban en el campo, Athena y Diane usaban sus aura esferas sin descanso, aunque la Lucario estaba siendo muy rápida y robusta para el clon femenino, con golpes más duros causada porque el canino concentraba su aura en los puños. Sin que alguna de las dos se diera cuenta del peligro que había a unos pasos más atrás. Una trampa de osos activa dejada ahí la temporada de caza pasada.

La hembra hizo salir hielo de sus manos, dirigiéndose al rostro de su contrincante, Athena usó sus brazos para detenerla, sintiendo sus manos congelarse en el proceso.

 _—¿Quieres saber la fuente de sus poderes?_ —preguntó confundiendo a la Mewtwo—. _Esta... ¡aquí!_

Athena no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el abdomen, provocando que la soltara y retrocediera unos pasos. Cuando Mewtwo llegó, escuchó un sonido metálico y un fuerte grito de dolor. La Lucario al ver que estaba pasando retrocedió, no viendo venir que una trampa estaba en ese lugar y desactivando su poder.

Mewtwo no le iba a dejar escapar, usando su bola sombra para alejarla de ahí; ver a Athena en ese estado le llenó de ira, emitiendo un aura que asustó al Pokémon. Aunque le impidió correr cuando Mewtwo usó su fuerza psíquica contra ella, acercándola a ellos.

— _Nosotros no pusimos la trampa, ¡lo juro!_ —vociferó sintiendo el pecho latir a mil por hora.

Mewtwo le murmuró que fuera con su compañero, extendiendo el brazo para que saliese volando entre el bosque, escuchando como chocaba con algunos árboles. Zoroark al fin se había levantado, estirándose para volver al combate. Aunque sus oídos reaccionaron cuando escuchó un grito, siendo impactado por su compañera antes de esquivarle.

— _Diablos, Diane, ya me había levantado._

— _Debemos irnos, esa cosa es un monstruo_ —dijo ayudándole a levantarse, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Los dos Pokémon espectadores llegaron a los clones, Mew se cubrió la boca con sus pequeñas patas, y Cero se quedó al lado de Athena, acariciándole antes de sentir el dolor de su pierna. Mewtwo ya estaba intentando liberarla de la trampa, aunque un error provocaría que su herirá empeorara; sin pensarlo mucho, miró a la quimera, haciendo que este se posicionara al frente. Al mirarse, cada uno supo que hacer; Cero con sus garras y Mewtwo con sus manos procedieron a abrir la trampa con todas sus fuerzas, solo necesitaban la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Athena para sacar su pata. Al menos, fue lo último que hizo antes de perder la conciencia.

— _¿Qué hacemos? —_ preguntó Mew—. _Llevarla a un Centro Pokémon no es viable, ¡la más cercana no nos dejará llegar a tiempo!_ —Mewtwo pensaba mientras su homólogo flotaba en círculos, algo paranoico—. _Podría teletransportarlos..._

Mewtwo reaccionó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡La última vez me mandaste al medio del océano! —gritó.

Su mirada volvía a fijarse en ella, no debió dejarla sola con ese Lucario. Ir a pie no servía, así que... Bingo, ya tenía una solución. Mew y Cero observaron como él empezaba a emitir su energía de color azul, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cuando Mew se estaba acercando, su clon indirecto abrió los ojos, tomando a Athena en sus brazos.

— _¿Qué acabas de hacer?_ —preguntó.

—Solo llamé a alguien.

Hizo un puchero, aunque en menos de un rato tanto el cómo Cero se sintieron intimidados cuando una sombra con forma de dragón llegaba. Haciendo que la quimera se quedara atrás de Mewtwo, nunca había visto un Pokémon de ese tamaño. Mewtwo sonrió al ver a su Dragonite otra vez, como no llegarían a pie, lo mejor era ir volando. Dragonite podría con todos ellos.

—¿Dónde está el Centro Pokémon? —preguntó, sabiendo que ir a un lugar así sería revelar su existencia a gente desconocida, pero la herida era más importante.

Después de recibir las instrucciones, Mewtwo subió al dragón, ayudando a Cero en el proceso. Permitió que rodease su cintura con sus garras, pero el pequeño no se controlaba con la fuerza de su agarre. El Dragonite estiro las alas, siendo estas más grandes de lo normal. El plan era simple, Mew se iba a adelantar para vigilar que no se encontrase con los Pokémon de hace un rato; si el área estaba despejada, iban a entrar por la puerta trasera, encontrarían a alguna enfermera y asunto arreglado.

 

La mujer pelirroja estaba sentada en el centro de alimentos de las Colinas Pokémon de New Tork, era un buen momento para relajarse sin que la presidenta le llamara casi a diario, emocionada por ver a Mewtwo. Solo necesitaba esperar al guardabosque del recinto, para su suerte, de solo pensarlo el joven rubio se acercó a su mesa, con dos tazas en mano.

—Qué bueno que pudo venir, tengo un poco de prisa —dijo disimulando su tono irritado.

—Gracias a usted por venir —contestó colocando ambas tazas en la mesa—. Puede llamarme Eric.

—Claro, Eric —respondió haciendo que dos empleados de Æther se posicionaran a ambos costados del joven—. Vera, somos una organización que se encarga de la protección de los Pokémon, uno de nuestros especímenes escapó hace unos meses. —Vio como Eric fruncía el ceño—. Ha oído hablar de... Mewtwo.

Sus ojos reaccionaron, delatándose.

—No... —mintió.

—¿En serio? —Saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo, revelando un dispositivo reproduciendo el video de seguridad—. Porque este video de Mewtwo acercándose a su recinto dice lo contrario.

Ambos empleados sacaron sus Pokéballs, Eric no poseía ningún Pokémon, estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Qué es... lo que quiere? —preguntó.

—Es simple —contestó ella en tono burlesco—. Queremos saber a donde fue Mewtwo.

—No lo sé, no lo vimos nunca más.

Sky hizo que ambos agentes se detuviesen, estaba diciendo la verdad, o al menos, parte de ella. Satisfecha, le dio un último sorbo al té y procedió a retirarse. Cuando entró a la recepción encontró un cuadro que llamó su atención, eran unas bellas flores que flotaban en el agua.

—Le gustan —comentó una enfermera, llamando la atención de la mujer—. Solo crecen en el Parque Natural de Absentia.

—Están bonitas —admitió antes de cerrar la puerta.

«¿Parque Natural Adsentia? Es un buen lugar para esconderse, tal vez una visita no le sienta mal», la mujer sonrió, entrando en el coche. Sin antes pedir refuerzos, si algo estaba en ese lugar, necesitaba estar lista para lidiar con él.


	12. Centro Pokémon

Athena abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo como su pierna no le dolía como antes, había una luz blanca frente a sus orbes, algo que le dificultó la visión por unos segundos; el olor que tanto caracterizaba a los centros de salud llegó a su nariz, aunque predominada el del alcohol. Su visión se aclaraba, dejando ver varios instrumentos que se usarían en un Centro Pokémon, con sus pocas fuerzas giraba la cabeza, en un intento de mirar a su alrededor. Su mirada se enfocó en Pokémon que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Mewtwo estaba leyendo algo para pasar el rato, esperando a que la hembra despertase. Sintió la mano de Athena, o al menos, la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que reaccionara y dejara su actividad de lado.

Una Audino también vino, procurando que la posición de su pata estuviese bien. Al ver que las cosas estaban en orden, se fue de ahí para ir con la enfermera de turno.

—Qué bueno que estas bien —dijo notando que ella aún tenía la mirada perdida—. Ayer te operaron la pata, la enfermera dijo que estarás bien, pero debes permanecer aquí unos días más.

Athena hizo el intento de sentarse, pero por error puso algo de su peso en su pata herida. Mewtwo se dio cuenta y la acomodó como estaba, subiendo una parte de la cama que le hacía sentarse sin necesidad de estar en una posición incómoda.

—Lo siento —dijo haciendo ademán de desilusión.

De recordar cómo fue neutralizada en su pelea, la hizo sentirse inútil, ¡tenía hasta ventaja de tipo! De solo recordarlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse de la frustración.

—Solo estoy siendo un estorbo para ti —habló sintiendo como su garganta le apretaba—. Te he estado estorbando mucho, no vas a conseguir los orbes mientras siga molestando.

Mewtwo la vio lagrimear, sintiendo que necesitaba hacer algo para subirle el ánimo. Buscó con la mirada algún objeto que sirviera, hasta que en una repisa vio una caja, con sus poderes lo atrajo a sí, descubriendo que se trataba de un tablero de ajedrez. Recordaba jugarlo de vez en cuando, pero desconocía si Athena sabía jugar. La mesita que usaban para dejar la comida se acercaba a la hembra, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada.

El tablero se encontraba en posición, con las piezas en su lugar. El clon se sentó en una silla, acercándose a la cama para que así su mano llegara al rostro de su compañera.

—No te sientas culpable, tú no eres un estorbo para nadie —respondió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. En momentos como este un orbe no es importante, tal vez no seas excelente luchando, pero debes saber que puedes ser buena en otras cosas.

Algo en su interior se remeció al escucharlo, apretando la sábana para evitar que de nuevo sus sentimientos la dominaran. Pero el tablero llamó su atención, no era algo que viese todos los días, ya que estaba más en la naturaleza en vez de soportar los ruidos y las molestas luces de algunas urbes. Y jamás esperó que Mewtwo tuviese un comportamiento tan... humano, por decirlo de alguna forma. El clon mantuvo su posición, esperando que ella hiciese algún movimiento.

—Mewtwo... yo no sé jugar —dijo dejando en evidencia lo obvio.

—Lo sé, por eso te voy a enseñar —respondió—. El asunto es simple, tus piezas deben eliminar a las mías, pero cada una se mueve de cierta forma en específico.

La hembra asintió, usando sus poderes para levantar a un peón; esa podía moverse dos casillas hacia adelante en el primer turno. Sus piezas eran las blancas, mientras las de Mewtwo negras, él comenzó también con un peón, pero solo lo movió una casilla. Mewtwo le explicó los movimientos de cada pieza del juego, pero Athena sabía que estaba en desventaja por estar recién aprendiendo, eso despertaba su espíritu competitivo, algo que le hizo olvidar esa decaída de hace un rato.

 

—Jaque —anunció, haciendo que Athena agachara la cabeza, ya llevaba tres partidas perdidas.

Mewtwo vio que eso ya no estaba funcionando. Gruñó volviendo a ver por la sala en caso de que hubiese algo que sirva, recordando el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que ella despertara; se lo mostró con sus poderes, sin embargo, solo se ganó una mirada de confusión de su parte.

—Mewtwo, yo no sé leer —murmuró.

El clon de Mew gruñó, dejando el texto donde estaba. Entonces, escuchó el sonido que anunciaba la hora de las visitas, pronto vendría la enfermera a cubrir el lugar donde estaba Athena, y él tenía que irse para no llamar la atención de gente indeseable.

—Athena, debo irme ahora, te veré después.

Ella vio a su contraparte irse del lugar, aunque la voz de la enfermera interrumpió su pensamiento. La chica de cabello rosa emitió una risita al ver al Pokémon.

—Buenos días. —Escuchó la Mewtwo—. Antes de cerrar aquí quiero ver tu pata.

El clon asintió, mirando como la chica le destapaba, dejando ver su pata herida; se había lastimado la extremidad derecha, y cuando Mewtwo llegó, la enfermera no dudó en hacerla entrar de emergencia en el pabellón. Fue una operación de tres horas, pero pudo salir ilesa y ahora estaba en esa cama del Centro Pokémon. Su pata estaba vendada, un poco molesto al no estar acostumbrada a usar cosas como esas; algo que la chica del Audino pudo notar, le dijo que pronto se lo quitaría, pero debe mostrar un avance primero.

—Es la primera vez que veo unos Pokémon como ustedes —habló mientras hacía su labor—. El más grande se veía un poco asustado por tu condición.

Athena parpadeó, se refería a Mewtwo.

—¿Ustedes son compañeros? —preguntó—. Hay Pokémon se me mantienen juntos cuando son pareja.

Dio un salto al escuchar a la enfermera, sintiendo su pecho palpitar con esa mención, sin embargo, pudo negar con la cabeza, dejando confundida a la joven; se preguntaba si Mewtwo recibió esa misma pregunta mientras estaba dormida. Sin notar lo rojos que estaban sus oídos, y lo nerviosa que ese asunto la ponía sin ningún motivo.

Al cerrar para dejar que las visitas no la viesen, Athena acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, mirando por la ventana de reojo, el sol estaba en su mejor momento, con un Mew revoloteando por el cielo junto con un dragón. Sus orbes giraron hasta el Pokémon quimera, con la cabeza gacha al ver como dos Pokémon estaban jugando en la lejanía. Eso la hizo arrugar el ceño, hasta que su mirada se fijó en el otro clon que se sentaba junto a Cero, eso la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

Suspiró quedándose mirando el techo, iba a ser una larga tarde.

 

Mew dejó de volar al notar la presencia de Mewtwo. Sin dudar en ir hacia él para saber cómo estaba Athena. Mewtwo no le respondió de inmediato, aunque Mew de verdad se mostraba preocupado por lo que ocurrió ese día. El ambiente entre los dos era tensa, el clon estaba enojado con su original por estar comiendo bayas en vez de ayudar; lo que se habrían ahorrado si la bola de pelos no hiciera de espectador todo el tiempo. Cero se quedaba en silencio, meterse solo iba a echarle más leña al fuego.

El Pokémon rosa dejó de flotar, apoyándose en el suelo.

— _Ya te dije que lo sentía_ —habló.

Mewtwo no le prestaba atención.

— _Porfa dime como está Athena_ —dijo ya haciendo ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien —contestó Mewtwo resignado—. Pero debe estar unos días aquí.

El Pokémon pudo notar lo incomodo que estaba su clon en ese lugar, recordando que hace un casi un año secuestró una enfermera para sus planes; a estas alturas no era algo de lo que se podía sentir orgulloso.

— _Hace un esfuerzo tremendo por mantenerse en este lugar_ —dijo a la nada, llamando la atención de Mewtwo—. _Quiero decir, debes de estar muy preocupado por Athena._

—Lo peor de todo, es que la enfermera hizo una pregunta muy incómoda —contestó haciendo que ambos lo miraran—. Preguntó si éramos compañeros, ¡pensó que éramos pareja!

Cero y Mew se miraron, como si no fuese la gran cosa.

— _Lo dices como si te estuviesen insultando, no tiene nada de malo._

—Claro que tiene algo de malo, nosotros no somos nada —dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra.

Mew inclinó la cabeza.

— _Que exagerado,_ _yo que tú no niego nada. Por si acaso..._

Mewtwo negó con la cabeza, era algo que iba a negar todas las veces que fuese necesario.

 

Al día siguiente, Athena vio la bandeja, era una especie de caldo, con pollo y una papa junto con un brebaje que de seguro no le iba a gustar. Mewtwo estaba sentado a unos centímetros, mirándola adivinando su pensamiento. Ella nunca había comido comida humana, y tener que hacerlo en estas circunstancias tampoco ayudaba.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —habló al ver como dudaba si meter esa cuchara en su boca—. Pero debes comer si quieres salir de aquí.

La Mewtwo hizo un puchero, con la cuchara dentro de su boca.

—Sabe horrible —dijo.

—No te quejes, hay cosas peores —respondió—. Ahora come.

Gruñó, dejando la cuchara.

—Sabe horrible...

—Lo sé, ya lo has dicho. Pero no eres una niña, así que debes comerlo —contestó haciendo flotar el utensilio.

Athena vio que no iba a tener escapatoria, así que abrió la boca resignada, recibiendo la extraña comida humana. Para ella el sabor era horrible, si es que tenía sabor aquella cosa que le estaban dando. Ella volvió a ver la cuchara, y al darse cuenta de que Mewtwo estaba dándole de comer sintió una vergüenza tremenda, un Pokémon adulto siendo alimentado no era muy bien visto, en especial en los psíquicos, quienes supuestamente poseían un intelecto superior al humano.

—Yo... ya entendí —dijo haciendo que se detuviera—. Debo comer.

El clon dejó la cuchara en su lugar, mirando como la Mewtwo comía el caldo con conformismo, pero se aliviaba al ver que iba a alimentarse aun si la comida tuviese sabor a excremento de Tepig.

—Cuando nos vayamos veré si puedo hacer algo mejor —dijo reanudando la lectura de la revista.

Casi se ahogó con el brebaje que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, solo sé que la carne sabe mejor asada, y de paso el fuego derrite la grasa. —Profirió sin dejar de leer—. Y como veo que te incómoda comer carne de ave...

Athena miró de reojo, en ningún momento tocó el pollo, estaba intacto. De verdad, le incomodaba comer aves, desde que se dio cuenta que poseían un vínculo estrecho. Por eso prefería comer vegetales y frutas a pesar de ser una especie carnívora.

—Voy a estar esperando entonces.

 

La noche había llegado, y todos los pacientes estaban durmiendo en la sala, solo el clon femenino se encontraba despierta, mirando de reojo la luz del plenilunio que entraba por la ventana. Su mente estaba perdida, desde que entró internada solo tenía cabeza para pensar en esa pregunta incómoda de la enfermera, ambos no eran nada más allá de conocidos o amigos, nunca tuvo en la mente ser algo más. Sin embargo, la posibilidad estaba en su cabeza ahora, le tenía buena estima, pero no a ese nivel de profundidad.

«Concéntrate, no es momento para pensar algo así», se regañó sentándose en la cama. Viró la mirada al escuchar un ruido, encontrándose cara a cara con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en forma de susurro.

El clon no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, mirándole con algo de confusión.

—No pensé encontrarte despierta, sinceramente.

—Entonces... —Mewtwo giró los ojos.

—Sé que puedes caminar un poco, así que creí tal vez te gustaría tomar aire fresco. Y porque Mew ya me tiene arto con sus preguntas sobre ti.

Ella pudo emitir una pequeña risita, haciendo que él desviara la mirada hacia la ventana. Mewtwo le extendió la mano, sabiendo que su pata aún no estaba lista para recibir mucho peso. Sin darse cuenta pasó su mano por la cintura de la hembra, provocando que estuviese un poco incómoda hasta que salieron afuera.

Lo primero que vio Athena fue el cielo nocturno, un manto negro azulado repleto de estrellas, el viento era fresco, no hacia ni frío, ni calor; el aroma de los árboles, después de unos dos días con olor a antibióticos y los productos de limpieza la hizo recordar cuanto deseaba salir del Centro Pokémon sana. Ella pudo ver como Mewtwo la ayudaba a caminar, y luego los dos se sentaron para ver el gran cuerpo celeste, la más grande del panorama.

—Yo siempre observaba la luna llena con ellos —dijo súbitamente—. Es una costumbre que no he perdido.

Athena sonrió de forma cálida, notando la sonrisa del otro clon.

—Se nota que los extrañas —contestó—. Yo también extraño un poco a mis amigos.

—Pero un día separamos nuestros caminos, aunque no esté seguro, creo que hice lo correcto. No sería justo para ellos vivir sin conocer el mundo que les rodea, pero... —Mewtwo frunció el ceño, dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Mewtwo... ¿te sientes solo? —preguntó, notando que había dado en una fibra sensible en él, solo sonrió—. Oh, ya veo. Ahora no estás solo... —Su mano se acercó a la de él, tomándola—. Ya no estamos solos... Tal vez, debemos estar juntos... —Notó que él se sobresaltó—. O sea, viajando, juntos, pero viajando... no me refiero a juntos-juntos.

—Entendí, no soy un malpensado como Mew.

Así, los dos clones pasaron gran parte de la noche mirando las estrellas, Mewtwo extrañaba verlas en compañía, y Athena era igual a él en muchos aspectos, lo que le hizo sentirse cómodo y sin el molesto ruido de la voz chillona de Mew. Pero el amanecer llegaría, y Athena se iba a meter en problemas, por lo mismo la llevó de vuelta para dejarla en su cama, viendo que nadie de la sala ha notado su ausencia. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Athena tomó su mano, deteniéndole.

—Yo... no te agradecí por traerme, de haber estado sola...

Mewtwo parpadeó, notando que la voz de Athena sonaba un poco irregular.

—Gracias, Mewtwo, muchas gracias por estar conmigo...

Él no la dejó terminar, retirándose con rapidez sintiendo parte de su rostro arder por lo dicho por Athena. Se repetía mentalmente que no lo hizo por ella, aunque posiblemente fuese mentira. Se detuvo, era algo que no debía afectarle, así que fue a donde estaban los chicos para poder dormir tranquilo y pensar en eso otro día cuando sus emociones e impulsos estén más controlados, maldijo antes de dormir, abrirse tanto no fue una buena idea después de todo.


	13. Hablando sobre el pasado

Una manada de Sawsbuck se encontraba en una pradera cerca del Centro Pokémon, sin saber que eran observados por tres Pokémon, y el más alto miraba a cada uno de los Pokémon de la manada, buscando la presa perfecta. Pronto iban a dar de alta a Athena, así que necesitaban encontrar una buena carne después de una semana con la comida del Centro Pokémon; no sabía que tan mal sabía la comida, pero Athena no quería saber más de esos platillos en mucho tiempo. Mewtwo pudo ver a un espécimen perfecto, no era muy joven, pero tampoco era muy viejo.

La carne iba a quedar mejor así.

El clon suspiró caminando en cuclillas, procurando no hacer ruido para espantar a su presa; Cero también se acercaba a Mewtwo, esperando alguna instrucción suya. Mewtwo le señalaba el otro lado de la zona, queriendo que fuera hasta allí para evitar que la presa escapara.

Mew estaba observando, no estando muy de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer, aunque Mewtwo había dicho que el Pokémon no iba a sufrir, sería una muerte rápida e indolora. Los Mew eran muy distintos, ellos solían comer hierbas o Pokémon más pequeños que su especie, sin embargo, Mewtwo era un felino de casi dos metros, así que necesitaba comer el doble.

—Ahí está... —musitó antes de formar una sonrisa—. Eres mío.

El clon de Mew hizo que la hierba alta se moviera, poniendo en alerta a los Pokémon tipo normal. La mayoría levantó la cabeza, comenzando a correr al sentir la amenaza. Mewtwo le gritó a Cero, haciendo que la quimera empezara a correr hacia el Sawsbuck elegido; el psíquico le había enseñado un poco sobre caza, solo necesitaba evitar que el ciervo escapara. El clon necesitaba unos segundos de retención para ubicar su órgano vital.

A Cero le fue un poco difícil, eran casi del mismo tamaño así que era necesario que Mewtwo hiciese todo rápido. El clon vio eso y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, usando su poder para detener al Pokémon y llevarlo hacia él. Mewtwo emitió energía azul de su mano, al sentir un latido, usó su poder para detener el corazón del ciervo. Ambos suspiraron, no esperaron conseguirlo a la primera, ya que encontrar una manada numerosa era difícil en esa época.

—Debemos irnos —dijo agachándose para tomar el cuerpo, cargando a su presa en su espalda.

Ambos vieron a Mew acercarse, para ver si su clon indirecto había cumplido con su palabra; no había sufrimiento en la mirada, así que él asintió en aprobación. No desconfiaba en Mewtwo, pero temía que fuese como otras criaturas que jugaban con su comida, como algunos felinos de gran tamaño. Mewtwo supo que estaba pensando, arrugando el ceño al ver que no estaba confiando en su palabra.

—Dije que sería rápido e indoloro —le dijo llamando su atención—. Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

El Código Cero siguió caminando al sentir el gruñido de su estómago, tenía hambre así que solo pensaba en probar la carne fresca, en vez de la alimentación del laboratorio de Æther, su comida sabía a cartón, como si los ingredientes no fuesen naturales. A comparación de las bayas que Athena le dio cuando se conocieron, un sabor natural que le encantaba a su paladar, y tal vez, comer carne que no haya estado enlatado sea una buena experiencia.

Cuando Mewtwo vio al sol, dejó la presa en el suelo, haciendo que sus dos compañeros se detuvieran.

—Van a quitarle los vendajes a Athena, le dije que iba a estar ahí. —Mew levantó la ceja, dejando de flotar para estar en el suelo—. Cuiden la carne mientras no estoy.

Él iba a detenerle, pero Mewtwo ya se había ido. La criatura rezongó; y luego quería que no lo molestase con _ese asunto_ , bueno, le iba a llegar más material para sus bromas. Cero estaba algo cansado, correr con ese casco no fue la mejor idea, el Pokémon se sentó al lado del cadáver, vigilando a su alrededor para que no les robaran la carne.

 

Mewtwo estaba mirando mientras la enfermera quitaba la venda que cubría parte de la pierna de Athena; ella también mantuvo su mirada en su extremidad, esperando incluso lo peor... Sin querer, apretaba la mano de su compañero, haciendo que él saliera de su ensimismamiento. Estaba asustada, y eso él lo sabía, sin saber muy bien que hacer el clon masculino correspondió al apretón de mano, algo de seguridad necesitaba transmitirle.

La señorita les miro, había visto a Pokémon de todo tipo, pero nunca a unas criaturas como ellos; y menos ver que el más alto poseía una actitud tan humana, prefería tomar agua en recipientes, ver por detrás de algunos libros, como si entendiese el significado de las palabras del reverso; era un Pokémon muy extraño. Y al ver su rostro, pudo ver que estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos, como si fuese a lanzarla lejos si su compañera mostraba algún signo de dolor.

Su corazón volvió a latir cuando quitó el último pliegue de la venda, suspirando.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. Su pata ya está mejor, que bueno que la última temporada de caza fue hace poco, pudo ser peor si hubiese tenido oxido.

Ambos tragaron cuando escucharon eso, sí... pudo ser peor.

—Deben evitar las zonas de caza, así evitaran inconvenientes.

Mewtwo giró los ojos, era algo que ya tenía claro después de lo que pasó con Athena. La humana y él vieron su era capaz de levantarse y mantenerse de pie. Al principio fue un poco torpe en su caminar, pero con el pasar de los minutos pudo caminar mejor. Mewtwo pudo suspirar de alivio, asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Los dos clones de Mew salieron de ese lugar, y Athena se estiró para recuperar movilidad después de días en cama. Ella se giró para ver a su compañero, tomando su mano para irse del Centro Pokémon lo antes posible, Mewtwo se vio obligado a caminar al sentir que tiraba de él.

 

Cuando ambos llegaron, vieron que Mew tenía la presa rodeada por un campo de fuerza, de verdad, esperaba que la presa no estuviese ahí cuando vuelva, aunque al ver que Mew estaba dormido, supo que era Cero quien estuvo haciendo la mayoría del trabajo. El clon se acercó al original, haciendo caer una manzana sobre él. Ignoraron su quejido, prestándole más atención a la carne que estaba en ese Sawsbuck. Mewtwo hizo que Athena se alejara, no sería buena idea que viese el proceso.

Mew sin pensarlo decidió acompañarla, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella para remediar su “inutilidad” en la pelea. Cero quiso ayudar a Mewtwo, así que se quedó con él.

Se sentaron en el césped, en pos de sentir el aire fresco del bosque, rodeados de manzanos y arbustos de bayas. Ese olor natural que le encantaba a Athena, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, proceso que tuvo que repetir dos veces más para olvidarse del aroma a centro médico; esperaba no volver a ese sitio. Hasta que pudo recordar la noche en que ambos clones miraron las estrellas, actividad que repitieron varias veces en esa semana; y cada vez sentía que la misma pregunta iba y venía a su mente. ¿Mewtwo de verdad se preocupaba por ella?, ¿cómo era antes de conocerse?, ¿qué opinaba Mew de él? Athena pensaba que su compañero era un misterio andante, y como compañera de especia, sentía que era necesario conocerlo más.

Preguntarle personalmente no iba a servir, solo iba a recibir una respuesta arisca de su parte. Pero sabía de alguien que sí iba a contestarle.

—Mew —llamó haciendo que el pequeño reaccionase—. ¿Qué opinas de Mewtwo?, ¿cómo era él antes?

Mew no hizo nada más que parpadear, sin saber que decirle sin que Mewtwo lo interrumpa. Hizo ademán de confusión, sin saber dónde empezar.

—En realidad, a Mewtwo lo conozco muy bien, ¡desde que era un niño! —exclamó en silencio, mostrándole una imagen mental de Mewtwo siendo pequeño. Fue una imagen adorable, que causó que riera en voz baja—. Que puedo decir de él... Mewtwo no es un solitario por elección propia; después de separarse de sus amigos clones, Mewtwo tuvo que acostumbrarse a la vida salvaje... un proceso que fue muy doloroso.

»Al principio, siempre se mantenía oculto en los callejones; y como era alguien que no veía la caza como algo bueno, tuvo que empezar a robar comida... Mewtwo era de todo menos discreto, así que más de una vez recibió piedrazos, o le llamaban... —no supo cómo terminar—... Le llamaban Monstruo. Eso sí que lo afectó, al punto en que casi no comía, adelgazó y tuvo que recurrir a la caza, cada vez que comía carne de algún Pokémon, su cuerpo lo expulsaba y vomitaba.

»Pasaron los meses, y Mewtwo no aguantó y tuvo que aprender a robar, usaba sus poderes para que no lo vieran; así aprendió el arte del hurto, a no sentir remordimiento al cazar (después de todo, estamos hechos para consumir otros seres vivos), a ocultarse y defenderse de la “competencia” en sobrevivir. —Suspiró—. Athena, escucha: Mewtwo pudo ser un ladrón, un asesino y alguien que casi comete un error garrafal... pero nunca un monstruo. Ojalá él mismo entendiera eso.

Athena vio a Mewtwo de reojo, siendo ayudado por Cero y Dragonite en encender el fuego, ya se habían desecho de las partes no comestibles, y solo necesitaba esperar unas horas. Él se veía muy distinto ahora, no mostraba emoción al cazar, como si hubiese asumido que era parte de la naturaleza.

—Él no... —escuchó a Mew musitar—. Mewtwo no es como él... no es como Quetzal.

Athena reaccionó.

—Mew... ¿quién es Quetzal? —preguntó.

El pequeño se sobresaltó, rayos, Athena lo pudo escuchar.

—N-Nadie en especial —tartamudeó—. Solo divagaba.

Mewtwo los vio, y al notar que ambos se estaban riendo, por alguna razón pudo sentir que no le estaba gustando como los dos se estaban llevando. No le gustaba ver a Athena hablar tan abiertamente con otro, porque sentía que solo él la conocía lo suficiente como para entenderla. «No pienses cosas así, pareces un psicópata», se dijo agitando la cabeza, como si eso fuese a eliminar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Necesitaba distraerse, tuvo que centrarse en la carne que se estaba asando. Sintiendo la mano temblar, causando que en ocasiones casi se quemase la carne. Mewtwo se regañaba mentalmente, necesitaba concentración y pensar en el asunto de Athena no ayudaba.

Pasaron las horas, y cuando al fin llegó el medio día, Mewtwo llamó a Athena y a Mew para comer. Ella fue la primera en acercarse, sentándose a su lado y estar cerca del fuego. Mew los miraba, estaba al tanto de sus “fugas” nocturnas, no le presto mucha atención, estando ocupado recordando lo que le contó a Athena. De seguro iba a hablarle sobre su pasado, necesitaba fingir que no dijo nada a la Mewtwo. Los Pokémon comenzaron a comer; a Mew no le gustó, mientras que a sus compañeros les encantaba lo que estaban comiendo.

Como Cero y Dragonite estaban concentrados en su carne, Athena aprovechó la oportunidad de poder hablar con Mewtwo sobre el asunto.

—Mewtwo —dijo haciendo que la mirara—. Me gustaría saber cómo eras antes.

Mewtwo no respondió, masticando su carne. Athena le esperaba con algo de impaciencia.

—No pudo decirte todavía... pero puedo aclarar que no fue algo agradable.

Athena pudo ver que no era el mejor momento, sintiéndose algo culpable por incomodarlo.

—Perdón, es que... siento que necesito conocerte mejor —respondió.

Él pudo ignorarla, bueno, no del todo; sentía que estaba siendo arisco con ella, a pesar de haber hablado sin problemas con Athena durante la semana.

—A la noche hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo.

Al principio no lo entendía, pero al recordar lo que la noche estaba significando para ellos le hizo asentir. Ahora esperaba impaciente a que la luna saliera para poder conversar mejor.

 

Unos días antes de que ocurriera el incidente de Athena, en el lugar donde encontraron a Cero estaba tranquilo, como si allí no se hubiese abierto un portal en el lugar. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos, la tranquilidad se fue cuando un portal se abrió. Dejando salir un brazo casi humano si no fuese por su musculatura inhumana y su piel roja. Los Pokémon cercanos se alejaron al ver un segundo brazo, hasta ver a una especie de mosquito humanoide, se apoyó en sus cuatro patas, mirando a su alrededor.

Al notar la presencia de otros Pokémon, su reacción fue sorpresiva, el Pokémon usó su puño para derribar varios árboles. Asustando a los presentes, corriendo al temer por sus vidas. Al ver todo destruido, la extraña criatura extendió sus alas para volar a otra dirección, dirigiéndose a la ubicación donde estaban Mewtwo y sus compañeros.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, el sol todavía no se ocultaba, así que decidieron caminar un rato por el bosque. Mewtwo pudo respirar mucho mejor, estar mucho tiempo soportando el humo no era algo que le agradase, pero ahora era menester pensar como le contaría a Athena su historia. Temía que le viese como un... monstruo cuando sepa que manchó sus manos con sangre, que asesinó gente... no es como si él se sintiese culpable, pero el “que dirá” le preocupaba. Y el proceso de adaptación a la vida salvaje... no lo quería recordar.

Detuvo su paso de repente, sintiendo una presencia muy grande, con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido. Giró sobre su eje, notando que esa fuerza se estaba dirigiendo hacía Athena. Qué bueno que pudo reaccionar, porque al empujar a Athena pudo evitar que un árbol la impactara, ambos clones estaban en el suelo, y Mewtwo mantuvo a la hembra cerca de él. En su intento de identificar al atacante, pudo ver que era grande, algo musculoso y con una forma de insecto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

No recibió respuesta. Pero Cero abrió los ojos al ver quien era...

—U... UB-02...

Mewtwo mantuvo a la hembra cerca de él, no iba a dejar que esa cosa le hiciese daño. No le importaba el nombre de esa cosa, ya no después de ver que no venía con buenas intenciones.


	14. Buzzwole

Esa cosa era una Ultrabestia. Según algunos informes que pudo escuchar Cero, había dos tipos de UB-02, el “Expansión” y “Belleza”; ahora estaban frente el primero mencionado. la criatura era más alta que Mewtwo, con una probóscide de apariencia metálica, pero Cero sabía que era más dura que un diamante. Miró a su compañero... ¿no será tan idiota como para pelear con esa Ultrabestia, o sí? No le va a ganar, aunque usara su máximo poder.

— _No lo hagas, Mewtwo._

Athena pudo escucharlo, tomando firme la mano de Mewtwo para que no fuera. El clon reaccionó, mirando a su compañera advirtiendo que lo soltara; entonces, ni Mew, ni Cero pudieron digerir el momento en que convenció a Athena a soltarle, no le escucharon decir nada, así que asumieron que se estaban comunicando por otro medio. Athena no se imaginaba que se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado ir.

Esa cosa miraba a Mewtwo con sus ojos negros, apretando su puño para prepararse momentos antes de pelear. El insecto extendió las alas, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo; las manos de Mewtwo se iluminaron, concentrando su poder psíquico en ellas antes de comenzar a pelear.

La Ultrabestia extendió el brazo al ver su cercanía, creando una barrera que le protegió de los golpes psíquicos de Mewtwo. Pero la protección no duró mucho, y el felino pudo proponerle un golpe en el pecho. Sin embargo, esa cosa no mostraba reacción alguna, solo mirándole a los ojos antes de golpear al clon con puya nociva en el abdomen, la mano de UB-02 era pesada, arrastrando a Mewtwo varios centímetros lejos de él. Mewtwo sintió un dolor desconocido en esa zona, impidiendo que se concentrara; pudo recuperarse, pero en su intento de repetir su movimiento... no paso absolutamente nada, como si ese golpe hubiese anulado su poder psíquico.

En su desconcierto, la Ultrabestia aprovechó el momento para tomar al Pokémon con una mano, haciéndole impactar con un árbol de tronco grueso, la fuerza del ser era tal, que Mewtwo no podía zafarse de su agarre, sin importar el modo que usara, su fuerza no era nada comparado con el insecto. Su probóscide brillaba gracias al sol, Mewtwo ahogó el grito al sentir una especie de pinchazo en su cuerpo, causando que pusiera más ímpetu en querer salir de esa prisión en el que estaba. En cambio, UB-02 succionaba la energía vital de su contrincante con chupavidas, causando una reacción en su cuerpo, y para quienes estaban mirando, entraron en shock cuando sus músculos comenzaron a crecer.

Mew fue el único que reaccionó, acercándose con lentitud, haciendo levitar una enorme roca con la esperanza de que esa cosa soltara a Mewtwo. Cuando el felino estaba viendo que la trompa del insecto se acercaba para una ración extra de su sangre, se sintió libre al ver que una piedra impactaba con el ser de otro mundo.

— _¡Aléjate de él, Buzzwole!_ —gritó el pequeño posicionándose frente a Mewtwo, quien aún estaba algo aturdido.

Mewtwo al final agitó la cabeza para volver al mundo real, sintiendo que sus poderes regresaban. Entrando en cuenta de que llamó a esa cosa “Buzzwole”, ¿había escuchado mal?

¡¿Qué importa?! Mewtwo volvió al combate repitiendo su movimiento anterior, esta vez, notando que ya no le causaba daño alguno a ese Buzzwole. Maldijo en voz baja, ignorando que la criatura deseaba que él lo atacara y así aprovechar su cansancio para atacarlo. Cometido que, al parecer, estaba logrando, ya que notaba los jadeos del Pokémon artificial. Su mano se iluminó en morado, repitiendo el ataque anterior, pero con el doble de fuerza, haciendo que impactara con el suelo rodando unos centímetros de Cero y Athena, causando que ella casi entrara en estado de parálisis, la Mewtwo había visto luchas antes, pero el nivel de violencia de Buzzwole no era la normal.

— _¡Mewtwo!_ —exclamó su compañero, grave error.

Buzzwole pudo localizarlo, propinándole el mismo golpe que a Mewtwo, cayendo a su lado muy herido por su tamaño. Athena no reaccionaba, a pesar de que quería moverse para ayudar.

— _¡Debemos ayudarlos! Buzzwole los va a matar si siguen así._ —Vieron como la criatura tomaba la piedra que Mew le había lanzado, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos—. _Athena, contesta... ¡Athena!_

Mewtwo abrió los ojos después de esos segundos de oscuridad, observando la sombra de quien en segundos se convertiría en su verdugo. Su mirada giró hacia Mew, notando que primero se estaba dirigiendo hacia el pequeño Pokémon; casi sin pensarlo, se posicionó entre ambos, mirando a Buzzwole y mostrando los colmillos como advertencia. No le gustaba la idea de que otros sufrieran por su culpa.

Cero estaba viendo que su compañera no reaccionaba, rayos, necesitaba intervenir, pero su tamaño y ese casco le dificultaba todo... ¡Qué vergüenza! Él fue diseñado para acabar con esas criaturas, y ahora estaba parado haciendo nada, mirando como su compañero estaba a punto de recibir un golpe mortal. No, esto ya no debía de seguir así, tragó frunciendo el ceño, pero no necesito meditarlo demasiado. Athena reaccionó al ver que Cero corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Cero! —gritó levantándose para ir tras él, abriendo los ojos al ver que recibió ese golpe.

Mewtwo también se vio impactado al ver a la quimera frente a él, recibiendo el golpe con su casco. Él hizo lo posible por aguantarlo, logrando desviar la piedra para salvarlos, ignorando el sonido de su casco resquebrajándose.

— _Athena, saca a Mew y a Mewtwo de aquí —_ ordenó observando a la hembra de reojo.

La Mewtwo asintió, tomando al pequeño en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro ayudaba a Mewtwo a levantarse, realmente, sus heridas le estaban doliendo, impidiéndole caminar bien. El clon miró hacia atrás, Cero estaba dando lo mejor que podía para alejarlo del lugar.

 

Ellos entraron a una cueva, Mewtwo se sentó en el suelo, como su capa cubría las heridas, Athena le hizo quitársela para tener un mejor panorama. El clon mostraba unas marcas moradas, estaba envenenado, así que necesitaba encontrar bayas Meloc para tratarlo, Mew no se quedaba atrás, intentando apoyarse de sus patas al no encontrar una posición cómoda. Entonces, Athena tomó nota mental de traer varias bayas.

Mewtwo la vio salir, sabiendo que el estado de ambos no era la mejor, giró la mirada hacia Mew, notando que estaba despierto; éste al darse cuenta, sonrió:

— _Así que me estabas protegiendo..._ —rio—. _Gracias..._

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, en un intento de negarlo en silencio. El Pokémon más poderoso del mundo, apaleado por una criatura que salió de quién sabe dónde; un buen titular si existiesen los diarios para Pokémon. Fue cuando recordó que Mew había dicho el nombre de esa criatura: Buzzwole. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre?

—Mew, ¿cómo fue que sabías el nombre de esa cosa? —preguntó callando la risa del Pokémon en el acto.

— _Bueno, yo..._

Para suerte de Mew, un mal herido Cero pudo entrar en la cueva; vieron que cojeaba, y que faltaban partes de su casco, era un milagro que siguiera con vida. Al estar a una distancia prudente, cayó sobre sus patas traseras, manteniéndose ahí un largo rato. La cueva era húmeda, de paredes frías y ásperas, estaban seguros que tenía una profundidad considerable. Eso no importaba, ahora Athena debe de estar encontrando las bayas, y necesitaban recuperarse, de seguro Buzzwole los estaba buscando y esperaban que su encuentro no fuese en una condición así de lamentable.

La quimera intentaba no mantener su peso sobre su pata delantera izquierda, intentando tranquilizar su respiración sin éxito. Mewtwo pudo ver lo roto que estaba su casco, pudiendo ver un poco de su rostro real. Aunque su sorpresa no duró mucho al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo, agradecía que Athena llegó minutos después para comer de esa baya dulce que neutralizaría el veneno.

Los tres se acomodaron para poder alimentarse bien, pero a causa de las heridas los tres no podían levantarse, por eso decidieron quedarse en la noche. Mewtwo vio como ella se sentaba a su lado, sabiendo que vendría ahora. Despejarse del asunto charlando a la luz de la luna podría ser una buena idea, si no fuese por un detalle muy importante; hablar sobre su no tan agradable pasado no era el mejor tema para algo así. El clon de Mew suspiró, mirando a su original que ya estaba dormido, imaginando que tal vez él tenía algo que ver con la curiosidad que mostraba Athena sobre su historia.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —dijo, manteniendo un tono frío.

Athena interpretó eso como luz verde a sus preguntas.

—Muy bien... —Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando—. ¿Cómo era antes? Quiero decir, Mew y tú se conocen desde hace mucho, me gustaría saber qué pasó antes de eso.

—Oh... _eso_ —contestó observando hacia la salida, como si eso ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos—. Fue hace casi dos años, en el momento de mi “nacimiento”... No sabía quién era, porqué estaba ahí, unos recuerdos vacíos estaban en mi mente.

Mew, que había despertado, escuchaba la conversación sin que le notaran.

—Es extraño, la criatura que veía en mis sueños era un Mew, que volaba hacia una montaña. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se abrieron y destruí el tubo donde descansaba. Lo primero que vi en este mundo fueron humanos vestido con batas blancas. Dijeron que solo Dios (o Arceus, como quieras llamarle) y los humanos eran capaces de crear vida...

»Fue la confusión, el no saber el motivo de mi existencia, el no saber mi identidad, fue lo que me hizo enfurecer... terminé destruyendo el laboratorio donde nací, con mis creadores en el proceso. Fue cuando ese... hombre, fui un Pokémon muy ingenuo, y pude ver lo peor de la humanidad a través de él... Ese hombre me manipuló como quiso, y cuando me di cuenta que estar con él no contestaba mis preguntas, era demasiado tarde.

»“Los Pokémon solo viven para los humanos”, así fue cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, y como era de esperarse, terminé destruyendo el lugar y volví a la isla donde nací. Fue cuando mi “contraataque” comenzó. Hice cosas un tanto horribles... que prefiero omitir.

—Creo entender... ¿por qué cambiaste? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Ese chico fue lo que pasó, su nombre era Ash.

Athena casi abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Quién?!

—Ash... ¿algún problema con eso? —inquirió él.

—Yo... conocí a alguien con ese nombre, ¿de casualidad él... tenía un Pikachu?

Mewtwo asintió, sorprendiéndose un poco... vaya, que curiosidades daba la vida. Un segundo, si ese chico conocía a un Mewtwo antes que ella... ¿por qué no dijo nada? Bien, sabía que fue un poco arisca con él y no le escuchaba, pero perfectamente pudo decirlo antes de despedirse... Iba a matarlo si se llegaban a ver de nuevo.

Pasaron casi toda la noche hablando de ese tema, del cómo fue a vivir a Johto por un tiempo, hasta su adaptación a la vida salvaje; y fue tal y como Mew lo había dicho, pero escucharlo de él, causó en Athena una extraña sensación de tristeza. Estar en algo así, completamente solo, no era fácil para nadie, en especial para alguien como Mewtwo. Era extraño, ella casi siempre contaba con compañía, en cambio, Mewtwo no tiene a nadie.

—Fue bueno saber de ti —habló estirándose—. Tal vez deba contarte sobre mí algún día.

Estaba bien escuchar eso, a él le gustaría escuchar la historia de su compañera. Al sentir la cabeza de su compañera sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó y la miró; de seguro estaba cansada, notando que ella estaba en shock durante la pelea, y ver que todo terminó bien hizo que se sintiera un alivio tremendo. Ninguno sabía que podría pasar más adelante, Buzzwole seguía afuera, y por algún motivo los estaba atacando. «Esa cosa va tras de ti... ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo que no sabemos de ti?», preguntó en su mente, observando hacia la salida en un intento de hacer guardia.

Pero siguió pensando en sus compañeros, en especial al ver el casco de Cero casi roto, casi revelando su rostro verdadero.

Mew, que había escuchado todo, se preocupó bastante, Mewtwo mantenía recuerdos de su vida pasada... de su vida como Quetzal. Arceus tenía motivos para preocuparse, y por ahora estaba teniendo razón, pero el hecho de que Mewtwo no tenía la capacidad de abrir portales lo tranquilizaba bastante. No quería que se repitiese el incidente de hace mil años, donde no se sabía si era posible detener a un Pokémon como Mewtwo sin tener que recurrir al sacrificio.

Su cola se erizó de solo pensarlo, él conocía a Mewtwo, ya no era como antes y lucharía por que los demás cambiaran su mentalidad sobre su clon indirecto. Y esperaba por Arceus que para ese entonces ambos clones ya se lleven _bastante_ bien.

 

_Proyecto UB-ZERO ­­­– Informe N°20._

_“Viendo mis archivos, pude darme cuenta que Código Cero y Mewtwo tenían el mismo instinto... destruir a una Ultrabestia cuando estos son extremadamente peligrosos, cuando estos ponen en peligro a otros Pokémon. Nuestro Mewtwo podría barrer el piso con ellos, pero como Mewtwo nunca ha estado frente a un UB, puede perder el control y atacar hasta a otros Pokémon.”_


	15. Out on control

El sol al fin salió por el horizonte, y su luz entró en la cueva donde estaban los Pokémon; Mewtwo todavía no despertaba, sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba el doble por el combate del día anterior; vaya, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que una criatura desconocida le diera la paliza de su vida?, fue muy irresponsable de su parte luchar contra un desconocido sin saber lo mínimo, porque pudo haber muerto si Cero no hubiese intervenido entre ellos. O tal vez el Pokémon quimera pudo morir por su culpa.

Mientras eso pasaba, el Pokémon estaba despertando, estirándose con cuidado antes de salir de la cueva para encontrar algún rio o estanque para beber algo de agua. Cero no evitaba sobresaltarse con la minúscula señal de ruido, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabiendo que Buzzwole seguía ahí afuera. Código Cero estaba diseñado para acabar con esas criaturas, con esas... abominaciones que amenazan la paz del mundo conocido.

Pelear con esa cosa, realmente le llenó de satisfacción, como si esa fuese la mejor pelea de su vida, y admitía que disfrutó dañas a esa cosa. Pero en su ensimismamiento, Buzzwole aprovechó y pudo dañas su pata delantera, obligándolo a retirarse; y ahora que miraba su reflejo, pudo notar su casco casi roto, pudiendo ver parte de su rostro, no sabía que era él exactamente... ¿canino? ¿Felino? ¿Ambos? El simple hecho de imaginarlo le hizo temblar. No recordaba casi nada de su rostro, ya que todo se volvió negro cuando le encerraron con otros dos de su clase en una extraña habitación, donde hacía un frío inhumano. Solo conocía los datos de las Ultrabestias, y que despertó solo, los otros dos no estaban.

Y no sabía que tenía que ver Athena con él, de alguna manera estaban conectados, pero el motivo era desconocido y le asustaba preguntarle a la Mewtwo al respecto; no sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba algo arisco por parte de ella. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Athena no era así con él, tal vez podría preguntarle sin problemas. Dejó de mirar su reflejo, notando que el ambiente se volvió pesado con el pasar de los minutos, como si la misma naturaleza le dijera que saliera de ese lugar.

Una orden que no tardó en acatar.

 

Mewtwo al fin pudo despertar, sintiendo un dolor en el hombro debido a la posición incómoda en la que estaba al quedarse dormido, notando también el peso extra en él; Athena todavía no despertaba, y no mostraba intención de despertar aún. Esto era malo, iba a tener que despertar quiera o no. A él solo le bastó usar sus poderes para tirar un poco de su oreja, emitiendo algo parecido a una risita al escuchar su quejido; la Mewtwo gruñó, observando como su contraparte se levantaba, mostrando aún signos de dolor.

—Todavía te duele —afirmó levantándose también.

—He recibido peores... —contestó.

Athena examinó con más detenimiento sus heridas, en especial el hematoma que le dejó la probóscide de Buzzwole. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, su mente que quedó en blanco en ese momento, en un estado de parálisis absoluto. Y ese era un error que no pensaba cometer otra vez, había dicho que era una carga para Mewtwo, y era hora de demostrar que su subconsciente estaba en un error.

—Si quieres puedo... hacer algo de medicina para que bajen los moretones. Y limpiar como se debe la herida.

Mewtwo iba a negarse, ya que bajo ningún concepto la dejaría ir sola al bosque. Sin embargo, pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos amatista, y la única compañía posible era... Mew. Ir con Mew en ese estado era como ir solo, Athena podía esperar a que llegara Cero, sola no iba a ir a ningún lado. Por mucho que ella insista.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento? —preguntó—. Esa cosa puede estar por la zona, ir sola es un suicidio.

Athena suspiró.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí —dijo apoyando sus manos en su cintura—. Yo sé cuidarme.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó teniendo que calmarse al ver que ella se sobresaltó—. Lo sé..., pero no puedes exponerte de esa manera, ¿crees que no noté que esa... bestia te persigue a ti? Lo único que lograrías es que te mate.

—En este momento tus heridas son más importantes...

Mientras ambos estaban discutiendo, Mew movió un poco las orejas, abriendo los ojos para ver que era todo ese ruido. En momentos como ese, lo peor que podía hacer era meterse, así que lo mejor por ahora era mantenerse al margen, aunque la discusión se volviese acalorada. Si tan solo discutieran en un tono más bajo...

—Sabes que... has lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes si algo pasa —dijo dando por terminada la conversación, sentándose en el suelo desviando la mirada de ella.

Ella se sintió un poco mal por lo ocurrido, su relación iba bastante bien hasta ahora, pero estaba cansada de sentirse incompetente, cansada de solo estar ahí para ser la carga del grupo; movió la cabeza en señal de negación y procedió en salir de la cueva. Tuvo un pequeño momento de duda, pero solo necesitaba recordar que Mewtwo estaba aún herido y que en cualquier momento podría empeorar. Y tal vez buscar algo para la pata de Cero no vendría nada mal.

Mew al no escuchar nada más se asomó para ver a su clon indirecto, y este estaba en la misma posición de antes de que Athena se fuera. Escuchando sus quejidos y el intento de Mewtwo por hacer que pasaran desapercibidos.

El pequeño se levantó y fue con él. Haciendo que se miraran.

—Sabes, creo que no debes preocuparte tanto por Athena, la chica sabe defenderse, pero creo que no está en su mejor momento... —Hizo una breve pausa—... A no ser que, la estés viendo como algo más... la estas sobreprotegiendo justo como hiciste alguna vez con tus clones. Y ya sabemos cómo terminó el asunto.

El clon hacía el intento de no escucharlo, no iba a permitir que usara de nuevo el asunto de sus clones cuando se trata de Athena, pero no podía negar que en parte estaba en lo correcto. Además de que ese fue el peor momento para discutir, Athena solo quería ayudar, y eso lo entendía, pero no soportaba el hecho de que ella sufriera algún daño por su culpa.

—Cuando veas su potencial vas a cambiar de opinión.

 

Ella caminaba por el bosque, repasando en su mente que ítems buscar para hacer una medicina para sus dos compañeros. Necesitaba muchas bayas curativas, y algunas hiervas; arrugó el ceño con la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, y algo en su mente le decía que necesitaba detenerse; sí claro, ella no era idiota, esa cosa los seguía buscando. La Mewtwo caminó hasta ver un lugar capas de ocultarla, refugiándose ahí hasta ver si esa sensación era real o solo paranoia.

Pero luego comenzó a escuchar pasos de un Pokémon corriendo, en su dirección contraria. Eso la hizo girar la mirada, logrando encontrar a Cero en su intento de desplazarse a tres patas, sim embargo, su pelaje se erizó por completo al ver al Buzzwole que volaba tras de él.

— _¡Athena! —_ gritó esquivando los puños que iban y venían.

Athena no iba a permitir que el Pokémon le hiciera daño a su pequeño compañero, elevándose del suelo para encararlo con Aura esfera, haciendo que lograra retroceder.

—Hay que irse de aquí —dijo tomando al Pokémon en sus brazos.

Athena comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Mirando hacia atrás descubriendo que la Ultrabestia volaba más veloz de lo que pensaba.

 

Mewtwo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no teniendo un buen presentimiento.

—Athena se ha tardado demasiado —dijo levantándose.

Él se arrastró por la pared debido al dolor en su cuerpo, Mew movió un poco las orejas; saliendo de la caverna para observar mejor. Y una bandada de aves los interrumpió, preocupando al clon. De seguro se había encontrado con esa criatura.

—Debo ir...

—Te acompaño —contestó mientras su clon se elevaba del suelo, volando a poca distancia del suelo.

 

El Buzzwole tiraba a Athena al suelo, exhausta después de que drenara casi toda su energía; y todo frente a la atónita mirada de Cero.

— _Athena..._

Apretó la mandíbula, algo en su interior le lleno de ira. Buzzwole iba a darle el golpe final mientras ella mostraba signos de cansancio y sin poder defenderse. La quimera tuvo que llenarse de valor, olvidándose de que su pata estaba herida.

De alguna forma corrió, y se interpuso entre el puño de Buzzwole y Athena.

— _¡No dejare que le hagas daño!_ —exclamó haciendo fuerza con la cabeza.

Athena recupero la conciencia un poco, mirando como un trozo del casco de Cero caía al suelo, mirando rápidamente al otro Pokémon... abriendo los ojos al ver que un resplandor azul rodeaba al Pokémon.

«Está...»

Una explosión hizo que una bandada de aves saliera volando de sus nidos. Athena salió del humo arrastrando las patas; y por el otro lado Buzzwole volaba para mantenerse de pie después de su choque de ataques, con todo ese alboroto estaba segura que Mew y su clon iban a saber que estaban en problemas. La Ultrabestia dio un gruñido, y la Mewtwo frunció el ceño.

_“El olor... ese olor... Nuestro olor...”_

Athena sintió un escalofrío, notando que solo ella pudo entender lo que esa cosa dijo. Y tuvo la sensación de que Buzzwole le dirigía esas palabras. Ella frunció el ceño y lanzó unas rocas psíquicas por medio de ondas, logrando que algunas impactaran con el cuerpo robusto de la criatura. Pero el daño no fue tan notorio, y la hembra no pudo reaccionar cuando una gran roca salió debajo de sus pies y le golpeó en el abdomen.

Cero vio cómo ella quedo en el suelo, pero se levantó con lentitud. Intentaba contraatacar, pero sus poderes no respondían como se debe; fue entonces cuando Buzzwole aprovechó para tomarla con sus grandes manos, acorralándola en la madera del árbol. La Mewtwo sintió la fuerte picadura, estaba usando chupavidas para curarse de las heridas que le hizo la psíquica.

La quimera alcanzó a reaccionar un poco, haciendo el intento de correr y hacer triataque para que la soltara. Athena intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse a la Ultrabestia de encima, pero la energía se le estaba agotando.

Siendo soltada cuando ya no hubo mucho que absorber, el insecto ya no le vio utilidad a Athena, estando dispuesto a acabar con ella ya estando con todo su poder. Emitió un brillo morado en su puño, apretándolo con tal de acumular fuerza. Athena no podía levantarse, solo mirando como esa cosa iba a darle fin.

Iba a ser así, hasta que vio a Cero interceptando ese golpe, rompiendo su casco por completo. Esto, junto con el deseo de proteger a su compañera, hizo que hubiese una reacción en cadena en su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por un resplandor azul.

«Esta... ¿evolucionando?»

El tamaño del Pokémon aumentó llegando casi a la altura de Mewtwo, la cresta que estaba sujetada por el casco se liberó abriéndose por completo, el resto de su cuerpo permaneció intacto solo aumentando de tamaño. Athena sabía que esa cosa no era parte de su cuerpo, pero nunca imaginó que evolucionaría al ya no tenerla. Cuando el resplandor se fue, dejó ver lo que posiblemente era el verdadero rostro de Cero. Asemejando a un felino.

—¿Cero? —pronunció con algo de lentitud.

_“Destruir...”_

Ella abrió los ojos cuando el Pokémon volvió a posición, dando una fulminante mirada a la Ultrabestia. Al fin sus instintos de destruir a esas bestias reaccionaban. Su boca comenzó a emitir fuego, en especial por medio de sus colmillos, Buzzwole iba a propinarle un golpe, sabiendo que la evolución no le recuperaba las heridas de antes. No viendo que Cero esquivó con rapidez, ya no había un casco que le estorbara.

Saltó y con sus patas traseras empujó a Buzzwole para que se desestabilizara; dándole tiempo a Athena a levantarse y refugiarse cerca de un árbol. Y desde ahí vio cómo su compañero luchaba con ferocidad contra Buzzwole. Athena o podía hacer mucho, necesitaba recuperarse primero. El Pokémon mantuvo una pelea estable, hasta que entre movimientos aterrizó sobre su pata herida.

Recibiendo un puñetazo de Buzzwole, algo que le hizo caer, y su compañera vio como la Ultrabestia tomaba su cuerpo con sus cuatro patas, haciéndole lo mismo que Athena.

Le drenó parte de su energía, y pudo seguir si no fuese por una roca que le impactó. Athena vio a aquella dirección, notando que Mewtwo estaba a unos pasos de ella, cansado a causa de sus heridas.

—Te dije que... no fueras sola —dijo volvieron en sí—. Pero de haberme hecho caso, Cero no la habría contado.

Ella sonrió, esperando que así ya podían estar más a salvo.

—Saca a Cero de aquí, y tú también vete. —Él se dirigió a donde estaba Buzzwole.

Athena también fue y ayudó al Pokémon a levantarse, haciendo que retrocedieran. Pero en vez de irse se fueron a los arbustos más cercanos.

— _Athena... ¿Qué me pasó?_ —preguntó.

—Tranquilo, descansa, ya vengo.

La Mewtwo no tardó en llegar al campo, aprovechando el usar los troncos dañados como proyectiles gracias a su poder psíquico, alejando así al oponente de su compañero. Mewtwo la miró bastante sorprendido, pero no se podía esperar más de ella, siendo que su especie era bastante terca. Mewtwo sabía que un paso en falso y todo acabaría.

Athena hizo volar las hojas caídas, creando una distracción mientras veían como detenerlo definitivamente. Mewtwo no tardó en deducir que era de tipo lucha y bicho, así que necesitaban sus poderes psíquicos, el problema ahora es como hacer que estos impacten con esa criatura. Athena no iba a mantener la distracción por mucho tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido. Mewtwo se dio cuenta de su lentitud en tierra, suponiendo que caminar con esas patas era difícil debido a su tamaño.

—Hay que derribarlo.

El Pokémon se adelantó e hizo que Athena soltara su poder psíquico sobre las hojas, así él pudo controlarlas y concentrarlas en el sector de las patas. Con un giro de muñeca hizo caer a la Ultrabestia, y al verlo vulnerable procedió a ir directo a dar el golpe final.

Sin darse cuenta de que el oponente apoyó su mano en el suelo, y Athena supo que iba a hacer.

—¡Mewtwo! —Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la roca salir de la nada, impactando con su abdomen.

El Pokémon psíquico quedó en el suelo, moviéndose un poco aturdido por el golpe repentino, sumando que sus heridas no habían sanado todavía.

_“Destruir...”_

Athena frenó el puño de Buzzwole, interrumpiendo su golpe final, esto hizo que Mewtwo reaccionara, aunque no podía moverse. Ella le hizo retroceder con una inmensa fuerza, Mew estuvo al lado de Cero, sorprendido por el repentino arranque de poder de la Mewtwo. Sus ojos violáceos se mostraban fulminantes. Su espalda comenzó a mostrar nuevamente ese símbolo, los arboles brillaron, haciendo que sus raíces salieran y se enredaran en la Ultrabestia.

Mewtwo la vio lanzar sus poderes, creando rocas a partir de su onda mental, y él no podía creer lo violenta que estaba siendo. Esto continuo hasta que sus manos emitieron un brillo más intenso, abriendo un portal para lanzar a la criatura. Él estaba sintiendo que lo absorbía, pero no podía hacer nada por las rocas que lo dañaban y lo empujaban dentro. Athena se preparó para el final, pero Mewtwo pudo levantarse, yendo hacía ella e interrumpiendo su ataque empujándola.

Ellos cayeron, sintió que él sujetaba sus muñecas para que no hiciese nada, logrando que ella reaccionara y comenzara a temblar.

Buzzwole no pudo resistir la fuerza y se dejó llevar por el portal, haciendo que ambos clones permanecieran casi quietos. Athena se tranquilizó y no supo cómo reaccionar ante todo lo acontecido.

—Oye. —La voz de su compañero irrumpió en ella—. ¿Qué fue todo esto? Tú no eres así.

Ella observó el desastre que hizo a su alrededor, algunos árboles estaban destruidos, y otros habían perdido parte de su corteza, lo que derramó el vaso fue la mirada de los otros Pokémon hacia ella.

—Debemos irnos.

Mewtwo tomó su mano, levantándose antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Mew y Cero. Y aunque fue sorpresivo el hecho de que evolucionara, la diferencia no era mucha. Solo que ahora podía ver con claridad su rostro. Athena dio una última mirada al campo, notando que los Pokémon huyeron cuando la vieron.

 

Ya de vuelta en la cueva, Athena tuvo que necesitar de la ayuda de Mew para hacer medicina para todos; empezó con vendas improvisadas con la pata de Cero, usando hojas de algunos árboles y una mezcla de bayas. Con su compañero fue más fácil, ya que las heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves. Mewtwo sintió que sus heridas ardían, pero por suerte solo necesitaba consumir algunas bayas para que cerraran por completo.

Ya estando tranquilos, Mew se quedó al lado de Athena, notando la mirada de preocupación de la hembra.

—Athena, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? —preguntó refiriéndose a los dos portales que ha abierto en todo el viaje.

—No lo sé, esa vez en el lago fue cuando me di cuenta de mi capacidad.

—Ese Buzzwole pudo venir porque no puedes cerrar portales correctamente —contestó mirando a los tres.

Ella nunca se esperó que sus portales seguían abiertos de alguna forma, Athena pensaba que solo bastaba con que desapareciera para que se considerase “cerrado”, pero solo demostró que no sabía nada de nada de sus capacidades. Mewtwo les escuchó un poco, y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes, no voy a dejar que manches tus manos como yo lo hice.

Athena solo tuvo que asentir, cuando le contaron lo violenta que fue, no lo quería creer. Se sintió una abominación pensar en que pudo matar a alguien, aunque fuese por defender a un compañero. ¿Y si sucedía de nuevo y les hacía daño? No podía estar así como así, necesitaba que le ayudaran a controlarlos si quería evitar que el incidente reciente se repitiera.

Y creía saber quién puede hacerlo.

—Mewtwo... —musitó—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con mis poderes?

Entre los dos solo hubo silencio, poniéndola nerviosa por su posible respuesta.


	16. Llegada a Darkrai, una lucha interna

Ya habían llegado. Mewtwo estaba frente a la puerta de la casa extraña que estaba en la Montaña Reversia; después del incidente con Buzzwole, y el entrenamiento con Athena, supo que él ya se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con ese Pokémon Legendario. Sin embargo, necesitaba actuar con cuidado conociendo el poder especial de Darkrai: Crear pesadillas y quitar la energía del enemigo con el paso del tiempo, sí por descuido caía en sus garras, estaba perdido.

Era una casa de dos plantas, posiblemente de un material a base de adobe y con un aspecto muy antiguo. Ahora los humanos no lo usaban para cubrirse o para evadir la ley cuando ese Darkrai llegó a la casa y comenzó con su ola de terror y pesadillas. Así que el lugar era perfecto para librar una batalla.

El Pokémon psíquico procedió en apoyar su mano en la puerta, pero necesito de ambas manos para abrirla debido al oxido que dificultaba un poco el acceso. Al ver el salón principal, solo vieron una fina capa de polvo cubriendo todo, y al parecer, quienes alguna vez vivieron ahí dejaron todo atrás, dando la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido en ese inmueble. La sala de estar era normal, exceptuando los sillones que evitaban el paso a la escalera de la esquina derecha del lugar y otros objetos que evitaban el paso por ciertas entradas.

—Hay que buscarlo —dijo Mewtwo dando unos pasos al frente.

— _Recuerden no separarse_ —apoyó Mew flotando cerca de su clon indirecto.

—Mew, sabes que ese anti-cliché de “no nos separemos, ¿recuerdan lo que pasa en películas de terror?” no va a funcionar y nos terminaríamos separando de todas formas —contestó él, sabiendo que las películas humanas usaban esos llamados clichés para crear suspenso—. Mejor empecemos por la planta baja.

El resto asintió y lo siguieron en fila india, cuando bajaron por las escaleras vieron a algunos Golbat salir volando, obligando a Cero a agachar un poco la cabeza para que no chocaran con él... bueno, los altibajos de crecer. Athena no evitaba sentir escalofríos en ese lugar, notando la presencia de varios Pokémon fantasma; aunque había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

—¿Mewtwo? —preguntó llamando la atención del susodicho—. ¿Crees en fantasmas?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco.

—Fui creado a partir de ciencia, los únicos fantasmas existentes son los Pokémon de dicho tipo, y contestando a tu pregunta; no, no creo en los fantasmas, por lo menos no en los fantasmas que tanto muestran los humanos en grabaciones de baja calidad y “psicofonías” en sus programas paranormales.

Su respuesta la hizo sentirse más segura, pero se mantuvo cerca de Mewtwo cuando llegaron a la sala de la planta baja. Abriendo los ojos al ver que se trataba de una biblioteca. Con una gran cantidad de libreros y las sillas estaban desordenadas, vieron en el otro extremo la escalera que estaba siendo bloqueada en el piso superior, dándoles a entender que el piso solo eran libreros y mucho conocimiento guardado y esperando eternamente ser leído.

Esto llamó la atención de su compañero acercándose a un librero, tomó uno y vio lo siguiente:

“En la lejana región de Sinnoh, existe un Pokémon llamado _Darkrai_. Su táctica defensiva consiste en generar pesadillas a su alrededor.”

No era información que necesitase, así que pasó a las páginas sucesoras:

“En la lejana región de Sinnoh, existe un Pokémon llamado _Cresselia_. Se dice que su plumaje, que emite un brillo similar al de la luna en cuarto creciente, ahuyenta los malos sueños.”

Devolvió el libro, no había información de utilidad.

Athena sintió curiosidad, aunque no sabía leer, podía hacer el intento, tomó otro libro y vio algo que le hizo temblar un poco:

“Existe un Pokémon llamado _Hypno_. Porta consigo un objeto parecido a un péndulo...”

Cerro el libro con la última frase, y ya no vería a los Hypno salvajes con los mismos ojos. Eran cosas con las que estaba mejor sin conocer. Cuando Mewtwo la llamó, dejo el tomo donde estaba y fue con el grupo. Al no haber nada interesante volvieron al vestíbulo, no notaron cambio alguno, así que no estaba ocurriendo nada paranormal por ahora.

 Pero no notaron los cuadros cambiados de lugar. Y a la criatura que se ocultaba de ellos.

Solo debían ver las habitaciones de los costados de la escalera principal para terminar de buscar en el primer piso. Mewtwo las miró y no había rastro del Pokémon, ignorando a sus compañeros que se asomaban. Él clon cerró la puerta, y tuvieron que proceder a subir por las escaleras. Mew vio de reojo como una niña aparecía y desaparecía en solo segundos, sintiendo su cola arquearse y el pelaje inflarse; sin dudarlo prefirió ir cerca de Athena, confundiendo a esta última.

Así revisaron las habitaciones, hasta que decidieron revisar el último, el que estaba frente a la escalera principal. Era una entrada de dos puertas, así que apoyó ambas manos en ella, antes de abrirla, viró la mirada a sus acompañantes.

—Si no salgo en treinta minutos... no intervengan —profirió antes de entrar a la sala.

La habitación estaba vacía, de hecho, no veía casi nada.

_“¡Golbat!”_

Escuchó girando la mirada, viendo como las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Varios Golbat salieron de la nada y volaron hasta el techo, aterrizando en los viejos pilares y se colocaron de cabeza. Mewtwo miró al frente, viendo unos ojos brillar, se trataba de un Gothorita, que usaba sus poderes psíquicos para mover los pocos objetos que estaban en el campo de visión de Mewtwo. Con su movimiento de muñecas le lanzó una variedad, incluso algunos objetos corto punzantes.

Mewtwo pudo devolver la mayoría, y el que logró impactar con el Pokémon hizo que éste desapareciera de sus ojos. Como si en realidad se hubiese tratado de un espejismo... un fantasma... No. Él no creía en fantasmas.

Iba a dar un paso al frente. Pero unas flamas que comenzaron a encenderse se lo impidieron. Se trataban de unos Liwick que estaban posicionados de espalda para que sus ojos no fuesen visibles. Mewtwo siguió con la mirada como las flamas formaban primero un circulo, luego líneas que poco a poco comenzaron a unirse.

La mirada de Mewtwo volvió al frente, dándose cuenta de que la Gothorita volvía a estar ahí, pero ahora se veía diferente... más alta. No. En realidad, era un Gothitelle, con la mano extendida y moviendo la boca como si dijese algo, sin embargo, su voz era muy baja como para escucharlo o prestarle atención.

Ya que se fijó su mirada en el dibujo terminado, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal... se trataba de un pentagrama invertido, con su estrella de cinco puntas. El símbolo que representaba las artes oscuras (o eso querían que la gente creyese, eran tiempos muy ignorantes), para algunos algo pagano, pero para otros sagrado. Aunque para Mewtwo, representaba que la naturaleza seguía siendo superior al hombre, aunque se querían convencer de lo contrario, solo bastaría un gran desastre natural para acabar con los humanos. [1]

Mewtwo al recordarlo dejo de sentir ese temblor, y cuando la Gothitelle desapareció un ser comenzó a emerger desde el suelo. Viendo su pelo blanco y ojos celestes, supo quién era, y su prenda de color rojo terminó por confirmarlo.

—Parece que te has tomado en serio lo de ser el Octavo y último legendario, Darkrai... Pero ya sabía que nos seguías.

Darkrai aceptó ser el último cuando vio que Pueblo Álamos ya no peligraba por el asunto de Dialga y Palkia... Aunque el propio Arceus envió a Cresselia y a un Darkrai de menor rango para que vigilase la zona en su ausencia. Fue el único Pokémon legendario que le ocasionó problemas a Mewtwo cuando llegó a la Sala del Origen; aunque tuvo otro motivo para aceptar el reto, enfrentar al clon en una pelea formal y justa. El Pokémon siniestro extendió su mano, apuntando al clon.

—Has llegado muy lejos. Mewtwo, ya has obtenido los orbes de cada uno de nosotros, pero tendrás que derrotarme si deseas llegar a tu último reto... Los Creadores.

«Dialga, Palkia y Giratina... ¿pero ¿quién es el cuarto?», se preguntó mirando hacia el suelo. Pero estaba seguro que ese no era Arceus. Darkrai con un movimiento de mano ordenó que los Pokémon abandonasen el lugar, saliendo por la puerta confundiendo al grupo. Athena solo juntó las manos, esperando que todo saliera bien. Vieron como la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Dentro de la habitación, ambos tomaron posición.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

El clon asintió, dando por comenzado el combate.

Mewtwo atacó primero, lanzando con sus dos manos bola sombra. El Pokémon siniestro retrocedió usando su doble-equipo para que estos no impactaran con él, sino con los clones; Mewtwo iba a ir directamente a él, sabiendo que no era capaz de tocarlo con mucho de su arsenal de ataques. Olvidó por completo su capacidad de atravesar paredes, haciendo que su puño impactase contra el muro, dañando un poco sus nudillos.

El siniestro apareció por arriba, lanzando un rayo azul que impactó con Mewtwo, causándole algo de daño. Mewtwo sonrió con esto, ya podía usar el ataque que necesitaba, el Pokémon psíquico alzó el puño cargando su contraataque cuando Darkrai se posiciono frente a él.

Usó sus patas para impulsarse, logrando dar en el blanco, haciéndole chocar contra la pared.

—¿Esa no la viste venir? —preguntó en forma de burla.

Se cuerpo se paralizó segundos después.

—En realidad... —dijo alguien detrás de él, haciendo que girase la mirada. Se trataba de Darkrai.

¡El Pokémon lo había engañado en su propia cara! Solo había golpeado a un clon del doble-equipo. Sus ojos bajaron con lentitud hasta su mano, sin darse cuenta de la esfera negra, Mewtwo no pudo reaccionar y la recibió, siendo rodeado por una esfera negra. Su visión se nubló por completo y cayó al suelo.

—¿Esa no la viste venir? —preguntó ahora Darkrai—. Los humanos suelen decir: “El que ríe al último, ríe mejor”.

 

Mewtwo sentía que caía al vacío, todo estaba negro. Maldijo en vos baja, por cometer tremendo error de novato; se confió y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido. Su pensamiento fue pausado cuando finalmente toco fondo, se quejó un poco, pero pudo levantarse. El lugar ya no era negro. Más bien, parecía ser de un color metálico.

Se sobó un poco la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, no logrando reconocer este lugar. «Este sitio...» No lo reconocía, pero le resultaba familiar.

“Ha despertado”; “¿él hizo eso?”; “maravilloso”; “Mewtwo ha sido completado”. Mewtwo tuvo que mirar hacia el frente para percatarse de quienes hablaban. Y el miedo instintivo le hizo retroceder... Esas cosas no eran humanos, eran seres putrefactos y destrozados... zombis según la cultura popular, pero Mewtwo les reconocía: Eran sus creadores, después de que destruyera el lugar... Y sus voces cada vez se hacían más graves, incomprensibles y las frases ya no tenían sentido alguno.

El clon comenzó a hiperventilar; los había matado, ya no estaban vivos, ya no quedaban ni huesos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?... Todos los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a él. La ira, la confusión... Todo. Él no... él no quería realmente matarlos... La mano de quien pudo ser el líder del equipo se acercaba a su rostro, esa mano con carne quemada y hueso expuesto. En un arranque de desesperación Mewtwo tomó lo primero a la mano y lo golpeó con él, comenzando a correr lo más rápido que podía. Esto le hizo tropezar con varios objetos, pero con tal de que esas cosas se alejaran iba a lanzar lo que sea.

Él miró hacia atrás, y su pecho saltó cuando ahora eran las manos mecánicas de SU máquina de clonación. Ya lo recordaba, lo hizo con sus restos, con sus huesos... no dejó que descansaran en paz y ahora querían venganza de su verdugo. El pasillo parecía infinito, no tenía fin, diablos, la desesperación ya se estaba apoderando de él.

Pero ya el pasillo llego al final... un callejón sin salida. El clon giró sobre su eje, retrocediendo hasta la pared, al sentir el frío, se deslizó hasta estar sentado en el suelo.

—Yo no quería... yo no quería... —repetía incluso cuando la garra impactó con su cuello. Y ahora él luchaba por respirar...

_Un movimiento de muñeca cambia todo._

Mewtwo volvía a sentir como caía al vacío, haciendo que lograra respirar y gritar al caer.

 

Ya había pasado media hora, Athena caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, dando la sensación de que haría un agujero en el suelo a ese paso. Le preocupaba Mewtwo, y más al notar que el lugar estaba muy silencioso... demasiado para ser cierto el hecho de que había una pelea en esa habitación. Y el silencio se prolongó incluso cuando ella apoyó su oído sobre la puerta, su compañero la imitó cerrando su cresta en son de concentración. No hubo nada hasta que...

El grito de Mewtwo se logró escuchar, activando la alerta de sus compañeros. ¿Qué no intervinieran? Sí, claro.

—¡Mewtwo! —exclamaron al verlo en el suelo inconsciente.

Darkrai los miró, en especial a Athena.

—Así que tú eres el famoso clon que abre Ultraumbrales.

Athena frunció el ceño, posicionándose frente al Pokémon. Cero y Mew se fueron a donde estaba su compañero. La quimera dejó que usaran su lomo como almohada, mientras que Mew acomodaba su cola.

—Así como está no va a poder luchar —dijo el Pokémon siniestro, antes de dirigir su mirada a ella—. ¿Vas a tomar su lugar?

Athena apretó los puños, por supuesto que iba a luchar.

— _Athena, no dejes que te toque con su brecha negra, terminarás como Mewtwo —_ respondió Mew al saber su respuesta.

Solo escuchó una risita.

—Ustedes aún no me conocen del todo —contestó levantando el puño en señal de confianza.

Ella lo meditó un poco, hasta juntar sus manos sobre su pecho. Haciendo que un aura azul la rodeara, sorprendiendo en demasía a sus dos compañeros, Mew se quedó en el aire con la boca abierta cuando el resplandor azul reveló a la Mewtwo. Su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora era más pequeña, separada de unos centímetros del suelo; su piel era más casi del mismo tono, pero los dedos de sus manos y pies eran de color morado; sus orejas eran puntiagudas y un semi anillo los unía, había perdido su cola, y en su lugar un apéndice creció detrás de su cabeza, con su cuerpo más aerodinámico le hacía parecer más rápida.

Esa era su forma mega, con la cual pudo superar la velocidad de Genesect aquella vez.

—Ahora estoy lista. —Se estiró antes de tomar posición de combate—. Prepárate, ¡Darkrai!

 

Mewtwo cayó sobre el vacío, ahora todo estaba negro. Aunque estaba seguro de estar en una habitación, el clon fue caminando, sin embargo, sentía como si no hubiese avanzado nada. «¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué Darkrai me envió aquí?», pensó al detenerse.

—Mewtwo...

El Pokémon giró la mirada al escuchar esa voz, la voz de una niña. Y al verla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente...

¿Quién demonios era esa niña de cabello cian? ¿Qué tenía que ver en sus sueños?


	17. Pasado

Mewtwo no sabía que tenía que ver esa niña con él. Solo era un infante de baja estatura con vestido blanco, cabello cian y ojos azules, y no recordaba haber tenido contacto con esa niña en su vida; sin importar eso, por alguna extraña razón el Pokémon sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si fuese algo que le hubiese hecho presión por años. Su subconsciente le decía que debía de bajar la guardia, sin embargo, era algo que no iba a hacer, adoptando posición de combate de todas formas. La niña mantuvo su inocente sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mewtwo.

La niña inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—¿No me recuerdas? Yo soy Amber, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños.

Mewtwo la examinó con la mirada, no sonaba muy convincente lo que la infanta estaba diciendo, de hecho, ella aún era una niña a pesar de que pudieron pasar muchos años en caso de estar diciendo la verdad. Pero simplemente no tenía sentido, de haber más intentos de clonar a otros seres a parte de él, lo hubiese sabido.

—No puedo recordar a alguien que no conocí.

El clon frunció el ceño, de recordar a esa niña, ya lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, solo era producto de las pesadillas de Darkrai, estaba seguro de que solo estaba jugando con su mente usando recuerdos reales y falsos. Mewtwo la ignoró por completo, haciendo el intento de rodearla y seguir con su camino.

—¿Por qué te vas? Esto apenas comienza. —El Pokémon sintió una garra sobre su pata, tirando de él arrastrándole hasta estar de nuevo frente a la niña.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora eran rojos y la esclerótica negra. La niña procedió a lanzarle, aunque el Pokémon logró caer de pie y atacar de vuelta con bola sombra; sin embargo, unas garras tomaron sus tobillos obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo, causando que la esfera fuera a la nada.

—Es hora de jugar —anunció mientras cuatro Pokémon salían del vacío. Mewtwo no los podía ver, su visión fue obstruida cuando Amber cubrió sus ojos con un pañuelo—. ¿Y si jugamos... Kagome-Kagome?

El resto de Pokémon asintieron, riendo de forma infantil. Mewtwo no soportaba eso, desconocía el motivo por el cual en ese momento se le hizo irritante.

—Tienes que adivinar quién está detrás de ti —dijo Amber—. No vas a querer fallar, ¿eh?

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, no podía moverse.

_Kagome... Kagome..._

_Eres un pájaro enjaulado_

_Nunca podrás irte_

_Sea día o amanecer_

_Grulla y tortuga resbalan y caen_

_¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?_

 

Eso era demasiado fácil, pero Mewtwo se dio cuenta de un detalle que lo hizo temblar... No podía usar sus poderes, no se dio cuenta en que momento esa niña los dejó inútiles, no sabiendo quienes eran, no tenía de otra que adivinar. Solo necesitaba que las palabras salieran.

—¿Amber? —respondió.

—Qué mal. —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz de un niño, una voz psíquica—. Te has equivocado, eso lleva un castigo.

Le quitaron la venda para que viera de quien se trataba—. Tú eres...

—Yo soy Mewtwo, Amber nos llamó para jugar contigo.

El clon iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciado cuando él sintió algo atravesarle el pecho. Mewtwo se quedó en estado de parálisis, y por alguna razón sentía que su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada. Las cosas no se podían quedar así, necesitaba responder a ese ataque, que bueno que estaba en un sueño, porque eso pudo ser mortal. El clon cerró los ojos con fuerza, cargando energía sobre su mano.

Mewtwo logró lanzar un ataque, escuchando el ruido de algo romperse... esto le hizo reaccionar, temblando por lo que acababa de ver.

_“Imperdonable… ¡No te perdonaré!”_

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando aquel chico de piedra se hizo pedazos, y unos Pokémon aparecían detrás de él, dispuestos a atacarlo por destruir al joven. El clon ya no sabía qué hacer, en segundos ya estaba rodeado, por todos esos Pokémon que alguna vez hurtó para crear a sus clones. Comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente, arrastrando una patanes de salir corriendo, empujando a unos cuantos Pokémon en el proceso. Y aunque todo fuese un manto negro, absoluta oscuridad, estaba seguro que en algún momento un hilo de luz iba a aparecer.

 

El salón de la casa era el principal testigo de la lucha que ambos Pokémon legendarios ejercían, mientras un inconsciente Mewtwo seguía frunciendo el ceño, dando una mala señal a sus compañeros. Esas pesadillas de seguro le estaban afectando. Athena esquivó varios ataques del Pokémon siniestro, teniendo que concentrarse muy bien si no quería resultar herida.

Darkrai usaba pulso umbrío para así darle a la forma mega de la Mewtwo, sin embargo, la criatura poseía una velocidad muy superior a la suya, impidiendo que diese en el blanco. El Pokémon psíquico usaba el único ataque de su repertorio con el que podría hacerle daño. Frunciendo el ceño antes de lanzar una esfera de color azul creada a partir de su aura, su contrincante no lo pensó antes de atravesar el piso para esquivar el aura esfera.

La Mewtwo chasqueó la lengua, estando prepara para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Escuchó un grito que le hizo girar la vista. Cero y Mew no sabían que hacer al ver a su compañero en ese estado. «¡Mewtwo!»

La Mewtwo no pude reaccionar cuando Darkrai apareció detrás de ella para lanzar la misma esfera negra con la cual durmió a Mewtwo, el brecha negra impactó contra ella, siendo rodeada por un campo de fuerza que iba a hacerla dormir.

—¡Athena! —gritó el Pokémon original.

Sin embargo, ella no mostraba signos de que el brecha negra hiciera efecto, es más, estaba más despierta que nunca. En medio de la confusión de Darkrai Athena aprovechó el momento para contraatacarle con aura esfera.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó mientras se recupera del impacto.

La Mega-mewtwo dibujó una sonrisa.

—Pues veras... yo poseo la habilidad insomnio, razón por el cual bajo ninguna circunstancia podrás dormirme con tu ataque.

Mew y Cero abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, ¡Athena fue una genio! Así ya la estrategia de Darkrai quedaba inutilizable y podría luchar de mejor forma contra él. Athena se preparó para seguir con su ataque contra el Pokémon siniestro.

 

Mewtwo siguió con su maratón, sabiendo que los Pokémon originales le seguían. Con la respiración acelerada, y con la sensación de que esa sala negra no iba a tener fin, una corrida eterna. Ya su respiración se volvió pesada, y estaba ya sintiendo muestra de cansancio y fatiga, pensando que ya todo había terminado para él.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que ya todo estaba perdido. Sin embargo, pudo ver un extraño hilo de luz, que le dio algo de esperanza. Por eso, a pesar de que su cuerpo se negaba, decidió seguir corriendo, para así llegar a ella. Con sus últimas fuerzas, extendió el brazo.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, esperando a que se acostumbrará antes de abrirlos. Sus piernas temblaron, y por el cansancio se dejó caer. Él clon emitió una risita nerviosa, apoyándose de sus manos, apretó los puños al notar donde había caído ahora.

Estaba en Isla Nueva, y a pesar de no ver a su alrededor, sintió que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó haciendo que Mewtwo levantara la mirada—. ¿Para qué naciste?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y a pesar de que sabía que en ese momento todo era posible, no se imaginó que Darkrai de verdad se iba a pasar con esto... mostrando la peor cara de su pasado.

 

Athena no pudo esquivar el pulso umbrío del Pokémon, recibiéndolo antes de caer al suelo. El Pokémon siniestro iba a aprovechar el momento para así usar onda voltio y neutralizar su velocidad; la psíquica comenzó a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor, fijándose en los objetos que estaban en la habitación.

Y antes de que hiciera su movimiento, Darkrai se vio frenado por el centenar de objetos que la Mewtwo lanzó, obligándolo a que activara su forma de defensa, para que estos le atravesaran sin que sufriese daños. Esta distracción le permitió a Athena reincorporarse y volver al ataque. Ella no se iba a rendir así de fácil, y menos por un Pokémon con ventaja como Darkrai; eso haría sentir que el esfuerzo de sus compañeros en ayudarla fuera en vano.

Mew le enseñó a manejar su poder, mostrándole todo lo que él sabía de los portales, pero su información de igual forma era limitada, así que lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora es evitar abrirlos, y eso significaba que Athena no podía dejarse llevar por la ira. Por mucho que sus compañeros estuviesen en una situación crítica. Mewtwo le tuvo que enseñar a manejar su aura esfera, practicando con Dragonite, por mucho que Mewtwo le ordenase mantenerse al margen, aunque en varias ocasiones ambos se escabullían para volar con los amigos de Athena, dejando plantado a su compañero de especie; obviamente, no se salvaban de los castigos. Aunque al poco tiempo, tuvieron que separar caminos, pero sabía que pronto se iban a volver a ver.

Ella no iba a dejarse ganar.

Darkrai hizo un movimiento de muñeca, al tiempo en que un aura oscura rodeaba su mano, no importaba cuan rápida fuese la Mewtwo; iba a encontrar su punto débil. Entonces, el Pokémon siniestro se dio cuenta de que ella cada cierto tiempo viraba la mirada hacia Mewtwo.

El Pokémon frunció el ceño, cambiando la dirección a la cual apuntaba; Athena frenó por la confusión, hasta que notó a quien iba a atacar. No, no iba a permitir eso.

La mega frenó y se dispuso a usar protección para evitar que el pulso umbrío les dañara. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta tarde de que se trataba de una trampa.

—¡Athena!

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, pero aún no mostraba signos de despertar.

 

El clon tuvo que esquivar varios ataques de su contrincante; quien ahora usaba la armadura que alguna vez le perteneció cuando estaba con el Team Rocket. Pero un grito interrumpió su persecución, una voz femenina; sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Athena...

Su duplicado no le dejó hablar, lanzando bolas de sombra con ambas manos. Siempre preguntando lo mismo, esas preguntas que, muy a su pesar, aún no eran contestadas. Mewtwo ya no quería escuchar esos susurros, esos molestos susurros de su pasado, necesitaba una forma de salir, y rápido.

“¿ _Para qué nací? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?”_


	18. Sueños

—¡Mewtwo!

El clon giró la mirada al escuchar la voz del joven que le salvó horas antes. Mewtwo en forma de agradecimiento buscó unos globos aerostáticos, y en ese momento los estaba preparando para que así los humanos pudieran irse. El Pokémon psíquico parpadeó un poco, mirando al joven preparado para escuchar lo que iba a decir, escuchando de igual forma a su compañero amarillo.

—Satoshi, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó, aunque debía admitir que aún le hablaba con cierta hostilidad.

El entrenador lo pensó bastante, y su Pikachu imitó su pose pensativa; fue entonces cuando volvieron a mirar al clon.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Tú y tus amigos van a tomar caminos diferentes.

El Pokémon hizo ademán de confusión.

—No lo sé... la verdad, siempre he puesto sus prioridades por sobre las mías —contestó impresionando al chico de tez morena.

—Entonces, ¡¿tampoco tienes algún sueño?! —preguntó.

El clon no hizo nada más que parpadear. Un sueño... los humanos llamaban de esa forma a sus objetivos personales, era algo que no entendía, ¿por qué los humanos lo necesitaban para darle sentido a su vida? Él no necesitaba algo como eso, no le vía ningún sentido.

—¿Sueño? —inquirió.

Ahora el confundido era aquel humano.

—Sueño, su-e-ño... ¿cómo podría explicarlo? —Se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo—. Un sueño es... lo que te hace luchar, que no permite rendirte hasta la última gota, por ejemplo... mi sueño es ser un maestro Pokémon. ¿No tienes algo así en mente?

Hubo un momento de silencio...

—No realmente.

 

Era el peor momento para recordar eso, pensó Mewtwo en un intento de esquivar los ataques de su duplicado; aunque el Pokémon destruía cada rincón del lugar, su campo de visión estaba enfocada en el clon original que escapaba de su pasado. El Pokémon después de unos segundos se detuvo y giró sobre su eje, juntando las manos para cargar su ataque e intentar acabar con su contrincante. Arrugó las cejas, apretó la mandíbula y lanzó la esfera negra dando en el blanco.

Mewtwo mantuvo los ojos cerraros por un breve periodo, escuchando el golpe de un cuerpo impactando contra el suelo. Esperaba que la entidad no se levantase y así terminar con la pesadilla, sin embargo, el sonido de las rocas moverse y al sentir el aura del otro Pokémon aumentar hizo que volviese a abrir sus orbes.

El clon maldijo, quedándose en el lugar donde estaba, completamente paralizado. El otro Pokémon comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía donde estaba Mewtwo, y como este no mostraba movimiento, tumbarlo en el suelo fue una tarea sencilla. La entidad con la forma de Mewtwo dibujó una sonrisa algo macabra, que causó que el Pokémon sintiese un escalofrío en la espalda, más aún cuando sintió su mano en un área peligrosa de su cuerpo; se estaba acercando al tubo que se situaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, un lugar demasiado sensible, y que una herida contundente en ese lugar, o la amputación de ella, podría causar la muerte inmediata del clon.

Esto hizo que Mewtwo reaccionara, tomando el brazo de su contraparte para detener su actuar; con las patas pateó al otro Pokémon con fuerza, alejándolo unos centímetros de él, los suficientes como para levantarse y volver a correr.

La ilusión hizo brillar sus ojos, sacando de su guantelete una cadena, Mewtwo recordaba que no estaba en la original, así que eso era causado por la ilusión de la pesadilla de Darkrai. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que la cadena tomó su tobillo. Él pudo sentir como tiraban de él, volviendo a caer de bruces al suelo. Mewtwo no pudo volver a levantarse, sintiendo como era arrastrado por el suelo sin la posibilidad de liberarse de su agarre; sin embargo, Mewtwo pudo encontrar una roca con la cual hizo el intento de golpear la cadena, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

No había más opción que dejarse llevar, y atacar cuando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para liberarse. Fue cuando el otro Pokémon hizo fuerza para dejarlo a centímetros de él, Mewtwo pudo moverse y responder con un fuerte golpe en la zona temporal del cráneo de su oponente, destruyendo parte del casco, dejando expuesto la mitad de su rostro.

 

A la Mewtwo le costaba levantarse, había sido golpeada ya muchas veces por haber bajado la guardia, necesitaba un nuevo plan para poder, y con suerte, salir victoriosa. La atmosfera se sintió tensa, Mew siempre mantenía la mirada en su clon indirecto, si hubiese una manera de despertarlo...

Ahora lo recordó... En el libro que estaba en la biblioteca de la planta baja, Mewtwo estaba viendo un libro, y por curiosidad, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Cresselia... plumas... sus plumas ahuyentaban los malos sueños; las pesadillas que Darkrai provocaba. Necesitaba encontrar una pluma de ese Pokémon, pero, ¿en dónde? ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa pluma?

El pensamiento del Pokémon psíquico se detuvo cuando el otro clon bloqueaba un ataque, quedando a centímetros de ellos. Con todas sus fuerzas desvió el movimiento del Pokémon siniestro, propinando su aura esfera en su abdomen para alejarlo.

 _—¡Athena!_ —llamó el pequeño—. _Ya sé cómo despertar a Mewtwo._

—¿Cómo? —inquirió ella, mirando unos segundos sobre su hombro.

— _Necesitamos una pluma de Cresselia._

El otro Pokémon seguía atacando, bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que encontrasen la pluma; ese clon aún no acababa con su verdadera pelea, no iba a despertar, aunque ellos quisieran. Mewtwo frunció el entrecejo, mostrando signos de dolor, como si algo dentro de su cabeza le estuviera haciendo daño. Mew se dirigió a la puerta, esperando poder abrirla, su sorpresa fue el no poder abrirla; Cero se levantó con lentitud, también hizo el intento, golpeando la puerta de madera, y no se abrió; demonios, ¿en qué momento el Pokémon siniestro trancó la puerta? Si ya no podían salir, eso significaba que no podían ir a buscar la pluma. ¡La vida estaba conspirando en su contra en ese momento o qué!

La Mewtwo notó esto, mirando al otro Pokémon con furia.

—¡Déjalos salir! —exclamó con su esfera en mano.

El Pokémon mantuvo fruncido su ceño, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarle.

— _Nadie va a salir de aquí... ileso. Recuerda que tú decidiste tomar el lugar de ese_ fenómeno.

Athena se sintió a punto de explotar en ira, ahora tomando una mirada amenazante.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, causando que los dos únicos espectadores se encogieran de hombros.

Ella apretó los puños, haciendo sonar los nodillos asustando a sus compañeros.

— _Lo que oíste, son Pokémon que nunca debieron existir, además... un Pokémon no se comporta o piensa como un humano_ —continuó hablando, manteniendo una posición firme, sin dejarse intimidar.

Ella abrió los ojos, sabiendo que su compañero prefería otras cosas, que sabía leer y otras actividades que normalmente harían los seres humanos; sabía que Mewtwo se sentía humano, pero no lo era.

Athena no lo soportó más, ninguno de los dos era culpables de la forma en que nacieron, ¿ninguno de ellos veía que Mewtwo había cambiado? La Mewtwo apretó la mandíbula, desapareciendo de la vista de Darkrai en cuestión de segundos; el Pokémon miraba todo lo que su campo de visión ofrecía, pero no la encontró, la única opción era ver detrás de él.

Una esfera impactó su espalda con fuerza, haciendo que saliese disparado unos metros, casi llegando a donde estaban Cero y Mew.

—¿Acaso ustedes tienen algo “muy” especial? —preguntó ella flotando con lentitud hacia él—. Mewtwo siempre ha puesto el bien estar de los demás por sobre la suya, a pesar de que cometió errores... quiere redimirse.

Darkrai no dijo nada, mirando al clon con atención. Athena continuó al notar el silencio.

—La verdad, también me es extraño que Mewtwo se sienta más humano que Pokémon... Pero sabes, no me importa, eso no quita el hecho de que es un ser vivo, igual que ustedes. Sin embargo, si desean capturarlo, tendrán que pasar sobre mí.

Darkrai sonrió.

— _Muy lindo tu discurso, siendo franco, pero..._ —Athena se tensó, sin saber muy bien el motivo—... _Mewtwo ya se rindió._

Ahora ella era la sorprendida.

—No... Es imposible que...

 

Mewtwo ya se mostraba muy herido, ya sentía que sus piernas no daban más. El clon hizo el intento de ponerse de pie nuevamente, sin embargo, sus extremidades flaqueaban y lo obligaban a permanecer ahí. El golpe en el costado no le dejó reaccionar a tiempo, aunque esquivarlo fuese imposible en el estado en que estaba; su cuerpo impactó contra un pilar, emitiendo un quejido.

El clon de Mew, quien se proclamaba el Pokémon más poderoso, ya no le veía sentido seguir luchando; era una pelea más que perdida. Lo más sensato que podía hacer Mewtwo era rendirse.

Tragando de una buena vez su orgullo, el psíquico apoyó sus manos en el suelo, y dejo que su frente tocase el piso.

—Tú ganas... —pronunció en un murmullo, apretando el puño—. Tú ganas, Darkrai.

Levantó su mirada, escuchando los pasos de su duplicado esperando el golpe final, y cerró los ojos aceptando la derrota. Derrota que su cuerpo no aceptaba, y al sentirlo a centímetros de su piel, su cuerpo reaccionó y le atacó con bola sombra, saltando con sus pocas fuerzas unos metros más atrás. Hasta el propio clon se vio sorprendido.

«No lo entiendo... Yo ya he aceptado mi derrota, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo insiste en luchar?», su duplicado contestó golpeando su abdomen y haciendo que chocara contra la pared. «Esta pelea ya no tiene sentido, es imposible que les gane a mis fantasmas».

“¡Mewtwo!”

—Esa voz... —susurró antes de ver al joven entrenador, que ya no era de piedra, y estaba completamente intacto—. ¿Satoshi?

—Mewtwo... Nunca me dijiste si tenías un sueño. Bueno, dijiste que no te interesaba, pero... sé que no eres sincero cuando dices eso. —El clon mayor abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir—. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Yo...

“¡Mewtwo!”

Él giró la mirada, ahora quien le hablaba era su compañera.

— _¿Cómo te atreves a rendirte? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿Acaso esto fue lo que me enseñaste, idiota?!_

Algo dentro del clon reaccionó, recordaba estar en una batalla muy importante, y que al parecer Athena lo estaba continuando en su nombre... ¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionar la confianza de su compañera de esa manera? Era imperdonable, no se merecía a sus compañeros.

«No lo puedo creer, yo estaba tan preocupado por mi pasado que olvidé la responsabilidad que tenía frente a ellos», el Pokémon comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que el joven frente suyo dibujara una sonrisa «Cero, Athena, perdonen que me haya rendido; eso no volverá a pasar».

«Con esto, siento que me estoy quedando atrás con ustedes, Athena a pesar de no ser una luchadora dio lo mejor de sí para llegar a donde está ¿y yo? Me dejo derrotar por los recuerdos de mi pasado, no... esto ya no debe seguir así, debo dejar de escapar de mi pasado y superarlo, no dejar que me defina.»

—Mi sueño... —Satoshi reaccionó—. Mi sueño es... volverme más y más fuerte, para proteger a los seres que aprecio.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, Satoshi sonrió acomodando su gorra.

—Entiendo. En ese caso, “no te rindas hasta el final”. —El oponente estaba a punto de atacarlos, y Mewtwo empujó al chico para recibir el ataque.

Con su mano formó la esfera de color negro, haciendo que impactara contra la del otro Pokémon, empujándole para alejarlo. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía, pero ahora estaba con determinación, y ahora ya no luchaba por él, lo hacía por sus compañeros y esperaba que no decepcionarlos otra vez. Mewtwo creó en sus manos para así contraatacar.

Él mantuvo los puños cerrados, golpeando con ganchos al punto de romper la otra mitad del casco y que cayera al suelo. Se detuvo. Mirando su rostro de años atrás, sabía que la idea no era derrotarlo o escapar de él. Mewtwo debía aceptar su pasado como es.

—Oye —habló agachándose y estar a su altura—. Al fin lo entendí. Entendí que mi pasado no debe definirme, y que huir de él no era la solución.

El otro desvió la mirada, manteniendo el silencio.

—Si no fuese por ese pasado... yo no estaría aquí, con buenos compañeros. —Sonrió—. Por un motivo, siento que ya no pesa tanto como antes...

 

Athena golpeaba al otro Pokémon con su aura esfera, ella pudo sentir como Mewtwo volvía en sí. «Sabía que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente», pensó antes de volver a idear una forma de derrotarlo.

—¡Chicos, háganse a un lado! —Gritó esquivando el pulso umbrío de Darkrai «Haré lo que deba hacerse para ganar».

La Mewtwo comenzó a cargar su ataque a toda la potencia que se le permitía, impulsándose. Sin contar con que Darkrai hiciera lo mismo, debía estar preparada para esquivar su ataque de forma precisa. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Eso necesitaba saber, solo eso. Frunció el ceño, ya con el siniestro a solo unos centímetros. Usaba su mano derecha...

Desvió su cabeza a su derecha, logrando esquivar, y dejando a Darkrai a merced del golpe. Gritó empujando hasta la puerta, dejando que impactara con la madera rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Como estaban en la segunda planta, el Pokémon cayó al vestíbulo del primer piso, rodeado de lo que quedo de la entrada.

Athena, Mew y Cero vieron desde arriba al Pokémon, no pudiendo creer que el clon menor le hubiese derrotado.

—Lo logré... —pronunció, aunque eso se quedó en segundo plano cuando se acordó de Mewtwo.

Darkrai le levantó con dificultad, preguntándose de donde diablos esa mujer saco tanta fuerza. A unos centímetros una niña estaba junto a él.

—Dales la pluma.

La infanta asintió, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar el grupo que aún estaba con el clon mayor. Mew reconoció a la niña, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar que ella aparecía y desaparecía mientras iban por la extraña casa. Pero contra todo lo que el psíquico pensaba, ella extendió la mano, abriendo su palma para revelar la famosa pluma de Cresselia. Athena tomó el objeto y sin saber muy bien que hacer lo acercó a Mewtwo. Esperando resultado.

 

Mewtwo sintió que se desvanecía, sorprendiendo a su duplicado.

—Parece que ya voy a despertar —dijo levantándose, ofreciendo su mano para que el otro se levantara—. Gracias...

Su pasado tomó su mano...

 

Los ojos de Mewtwo comenzaron a abrirse, pudiendo observar a sus compañeros, y a alguien que desconocía, pero este le mostraba una cálida sonrisa y le miraba con sus ojos carmesí. ¿Dónde estaba Athena? De seguro ayudando a Darkrai a levantarse, suponiendo que fue derrotado. El nuevo Pokémon le levantó con cuidado, a pesar de que era más pequeño y el costase mantener el peso del clon. Para sorpresa de ellos, en vez de preguntar por la lucha...

—¿Dónde está Athena?

Los tres se rieron, y el Pokémon se elevó un poco para estar a su altura. Ambos se miraron.

—Aquí... —dijo la criatura.

Los ojos de Mewtwo se abrieron por la sorpresa, debería ser una broma.

—¿Cómo te volviste tan enana? —contestó haciendo que Athena se enojara.

—Eh... así me hablas luego de derrotar a Darkrai, que cruel. —E infló un poco sus mejillas, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Mew vio como el Pokémon siniestro entraba, con un orbe de color violeta oscuro en mano. Ambos Mewtwo vieron como este le era extendido.

— _Esta victoria es de ambos; Mewtwo, lograste aceptar que tu pasado no debe interponerse en tu presente, ni en tu futuro_. —El clon mayor tomó el orbe, extendiéndolo a su compañera—. _Y... Athena, demostró que tiene mucho temperamento, y bastante terquedad._

Ella reaccionó.

—¡Eh! —Todos rieron ante su comentario.

— _Los felicito; ahora vendrá un reto mayor._

 

Todos se fueron a aquella casa, para fortuna de Mew, ya no deseaba ver más posibles fantasmas. Athena volvió a su forma normal y Cero mantenía la vista en alto; era de noche, y la única iluminación que tenían después de cruzar el desértico lugar era una fogata, una buena manera de mantener alejados a los Pokémon salvajes con malas intenciones, la iluminación de la luna estaba siendo obstruida por las densas nubes, solo acompañados del cantar de las aves nocturnas.

Pero algo aún hacía ruido en la mente de Mewtwo: esa niña llamada Amber. Era parte de su pasado, eso ya lo tuvo claro, sin embargo, no recordaba absolutamente nada de ella, como si cualquier fragmento de su memoria con respecto a la niña fuese borrado. ¿Qué buscaban sus creadores con esto?

—¿Pasa algo, Mewtwo? —preguntó Athena al verlo tan pensativo.

El clon mayor solo le miró, sabiendo que era imposible ocultarle algo a Athena a estas alturas.

—Durante mis sueños, vi a una niña llamada Amber. Por algún motivo, siento que la conozco, y ella parecía conocerme —dijo llamando la atención de Mew—. Estoy en la última fase de mi recorrido, pero... esto es una duda que deseo, no, es algo que quiero aclarar... ¿Por qué mis creadores no querían que la recordase? ¿Qué ganaban con eso?

Ambos vieron a una dirección, aunque solo fuese un manto azul oscuro, sentían que la respuesta no estaba en Unova.

—Debo... ir a Kanto. —Concluyó, haciendo que el original temblara—. Sé que ahí esta... esa persona, pero...

— _No_ —los dos miraron a Mew, era la primera vez que decía algo con un tono de voz tan directo y serio—. _No. Tú no iras a Kanto._

Athena no supo que decir, admitía que le daba curiosidad saber más de la vida de su contraparte, y sabía que él se sentía de la misma manera (era su vida, después de todo). No lograba entender por qué Mew no deseaba que él fuera a su región de origen, estaba en su derecho saber que hubo detrás de su borrado de memoria. La mirada de Mew le hacía ver que el asunto no era tan sencillo como se ve a simple vista.


	19. Amber fuji

El grupo había vuelto al bosque, a pocos kilómetros del desértico lugar donde fue la lucha contra Darkrai, el último Pokémon a vencer antes de comenzar un reto mayor y la última fase del _Recorrido Conquista_. Sin embargo, algo estaba en la mente de Mewtwo, algo que no le dejaba tranquilo; el tema de su pasado estaba de vuelta, y con fuerza, cuando descubrió la existencia de una niña llamada Amber, una extraña curiosidad le invadió. Como si el mero hecho de querer saber qué tipo de relación tenía con esa niña le causaba miedo y... algo de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo...

— _Tú no iras a Kanto._

Athena pudo observar como Mewtwo fruncía las cejas, se estaba molestando.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en un intento de conservar la calma—. Sé que esto del recorrido es importante, pero yo llevo años preguntándome quien soy y esta es posiblemente mi última oportunidad para averiguarlo.

— _Lo sé_ —respondió—. _Pero tú no estás listo._

—¿A qué te...?

— _Crees que es algo sencillo, Mewtwo, no sabes si esos recuerdos son buenos o malos, es contraproducente que lo sepas... Puedes quedar peor que cuando peleabas con tu pasado._

Todos sabían lo mucho que a Mewtwo le afectó luchar contra sus fantasmas, llegando al punto de querer rendirse, pero de alguna forma logró recuperar determinación; aunque nunca le dijo al grupo de qué forma. Si Mew estaba en lo cierto, Mewtwo podría sufrir un colapso en caso de que esos recuerdos no fuesen como se esperaba.

Eso hizo que Athena temblara.

—¿Crees que no lo tengo en cuenta? Yo... —dejo su frase inconclusa— ¡Debo ir! Si el resultado no es como lo esperaba... al menos tendré la satisfacción de que ya no hay un telón entre mis recuerdos y yo.

El pequeño no pudo evitar emitir un bufido, consciente de que, no iba a importar lo que dijera, Mewtwo quería ir. Bueno, no tenía remedio.

— _Athena —_ pronunció llamando su atención—. _Debo hablar contigo._

El clon menor se sobresaltó con esas palabras, por algún motivo imaginó que no se trataba de algo alentador para Mewtwo; ella no pudo contenerse y miró a su compañero, como si estuviese esperando su aprobación. Le bastó un movimiento de cabeza para que ella comenzara a caminar y seguir al original, pero con cierto nudo en el estómago que no la iba a dejar tranquila hasta que escuchara lo que Mew tenía que decir.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla de un acantilado, la visión de los dos Pokémon ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que no tuvieron problemas a la hora de desplazarse. Athena se quedó apoyada en un tronco, esperando con algo de impaciencia lo que Mew iba a decirle, sea bueno o malo.

Ahora que Mew estaba más tranquilo, abrió la boca para poder hablar.

— _Conozco a Mewtwo, y sé que va a ir de todas formas —_ rezongó levitando al lado del clon femenino—. _Él no sabe a lo que va..._

Athena vio que era momento de hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió con un tono de voz que reflejaba preocupación.

— _Athena, veraz, Mewtwo..._

 

La luna estaba en medio del cielo, y el clon pudo aprovechar el momento en que las nubes ya no estorbaban para poder ver al cuerpo celeste, parece que su vista al plenilunio no se verá pospuesta hasta la noche siguiente. Alejado del grupo, de pie y solo con la sensación del viento en su piel, el clon al fin tenía un momento de absoluta paz, que se amplificó al cerrar los ojos. A los pocos segundos, sintió la presencia de Athena detrás de él, que se mostraba preocupada, demasiado, diría él.

Esto hizo que el Pokémon emitiera una profunda respiración.

—¿Mew te convenció de no dejarme ir? —interrogó, mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Athena negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a Kanto? —contestó con otra pregunta, ganándose la mirada casi asesina de Mewtwo, por supuesto que iba a ir—. ¿Puedo acompañarte? —El clon siguió mirándola—. Siento que yo no puedo dejar que vayas solo.

Ambos clones se miraron a los ojos, y Athena esperaba que su contraparte no reaccionara de mala manera; para su buena suerte, Mewtwo mantuvo un semblante sereno, asintiendo con lentitud. Confiaba en ella, lo suficiente como para permitir que le acompañara a Kanto. Con el inconveniente de que ella no conocía para nada dicha región. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

—Sin embargo, no conozco Kanto —se sintió algo extraña al escucharlo reír—. Tal vez... puedas enseñarme el lugar.

El Pokémon solo se limitó a mirar el suelo, no aguantando mucho la risa.

—Athena... yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuese tú —contestó, mirando como ella estaba confundida por su comentario—. Que cualquiera, incluyéndome, podría interpretar que me estas coqueteando.

Esto último hizo que Athena se sonrojase de oreja a oreja, emitiendo un gruñido y desviando su mirada del otro Pokémon; pero eso no significaba que Mewtwo hubiese dado en el blanco con su suposición. Y por un motivo que el clon menor desconocía, su pecho comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, causando que tuviese que apoyar la mano en ese sector.

Su reacción solo hizo que el otro clon no pudiese evitar sentirse incómodo; el pensar que alguien podría sentir algo por él era un concepto que no lograba comprender del todo, pero con lo que acababa de pasar, ya podía confirmar sus sospechas: ella estaba... Agitó la cabeza de solo imaginarlo, era imposible que algo así pase, o al menos eso quería creer él.

—Si no es así —habló acercándose a la todavía sonrojada Athena—. No vengas si Mew te lo pidió, si vas a venir, hazlo por ti misma.

Athena dejó de estar en su mundo cuando empezó a notar que él estaba cerca de ella, se vio obligada a reaccionar cuando escuchó su voz. Algo que no le ayudaba en superar su sonrojo.

—Mew no me pidió nada, yo quiero ir porque solo tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ellos prefirieron quedarse en silencio; Mewtwo esperaba irse en ese mismo momento, pero con la inesperada inclusión de Athena su plan se va a tener que retrasar unas horas, más al ver que Athena gastó demasiada energía en su pelea. Aquello tomó más fuerza cuando el clon menor empezó a bostezar. Mewtwo al verla no tuvo de otra, solo suspiró.

—Ya... mejor ve a dormir. —Ella lo miró con algo de desconfianza —. ¡No me voy a ir mientras duermes! Confía en mí.

La Mewtwo sintió sinceridad en sus palabras, lo que hizo que se sintiera tranquila. “Tú también debes dormir”, murmuró antes de irse. Mewtwo se quedó solo en sus pensamientos, acordándose de que no le había agradecido por tomar su lugar en la lucha; sin embargo, eso habría provocado más momentos incomodos de los que ya había «¿coquetearme? Si seré idiota ¿Cómo le pude decir tal cosa?». Bueno, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora es ir a dormir, de seguro estaba cansado mentalmente.

 

Mewtwo fue el primero en despertarse, y para su sorpresa, el sol recién estaba haciendo acto de presencia, generando un degradado de colores oscuros y claros en el cielo. No se levantó de inmediato, sin embargo, al ver que su homólogo ya se estaba levantando no le quedaron más opciones que levantarse. Ella se estiró sonriendo por recuperar su energía, la Mewtwo se puso de pie, y se acercó a su contraparte para extender su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Con el clon ya de pie, se prepararon para el viaje, no esperaban quedarse en la Región de Kanto por mucho tiempo; solo iban a llevar lo necesario. Mew se limitó a mirarlos desde la cima de un árbol, sintiendo un mal presentimiento por todo este asunto, pero ya sabía que no iba a convencer a Mewtwo de ninguna manera. Cero los miraba, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras ambos clones se organizaban; y eso le daba curiosidad. Para su mala suerte, no podía ir con ellos, al parecer era un asunto demasiado importante, y necesitaban que él se quedase en Unova para que Mew le ayudase con sus nuevos poderes.

Ahora que reunieron suficientes bayas, Mewtwo se quitó la capa y decidió usarla para guardar los frutos; el clon deposito los kilos en su espalda, y tomó la espalda de su compañera de viaje, no sin antes, hablarle al Pokémon del árbol.

—Podrías...

Mew los miró, todavía no muy convencido, hasta que su mirada se conectó con la de Athena. Entonces, hizo una mueca de resignación y fue hacia ellos, observando aún a Athena, la vio asentir; no muy convencido, cerró los ojos y procedió a proyectar el lugar a donde debían ir. Y en menos de un segundo ambos clones desaparecieron de la vista de Mew y Cero.

 

Cuando ya sintieron tierra firme, Athena pudo sentir que el olor y el sonido el lugar era diferente, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos para ver con sus propios orbes la región donde su contraparte nació. Era bastante tranquilo, comparado con Unova, las ciudades no hacían suficiente ruido como para perturbar el sonido natural de los bosques. Su primera impresión fue buena.

No obstante, Mewtwo encontraba que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso.

Sin dejar que ella fuera muy lejos, caminó cruzando los arboles notando que el clima era muy diferente a causa del cambio de horario, era de noche, y notó que varios árboles habían perdidos sus hojas; era otoño, así que no hacía mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al Pokémon psíquico, fue la presencia de un cementerio.

Él estaba más que enterado para que servían, era un lugar donde los humanos le daban el último adiós a sus seres queridos, y en algunos casos, a sus compañeros Pokémon. Desconocía el motivo por el cual Mew le envió a ese lugar en específico, pero por alguna razón, el clon sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Algo que fue apoyado por su compañera al tener la misma reacción. ¿Acaso tenían que buscar algo en ese lugar?

—Vamos... —Antes de caminar, fue detenido por su contraparte.

Ella se veía preocupada.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? —preguntó—. Yo... tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

Mewtwo parpadeó, mirando de reojo el cementerio, si ir allá significaba encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, iba a ir; aunque eso no le quitaba algo de razón a su compañera.

—Debo ir... —Vio como ella mantuvo esa mueca—. Si tanto te preocupo, puedes venir.

Sin que ella lo viese venir, extendió su mano, esperando que ella lo tomara. Mewtwo mantuvo su mano, y bajaron con derrape en la pequeña colina. Pudieron ver que el lugar estaba rodeado por un muro de dos o tres metros, tal vez para evitar cualquier inconveniente con los cuerpos. Los rodeó un aura azul que les permitió elevarse y pasar sin mayores problemas, viendo las lapidas y algunos mausoleos, que no ayudaban en nada el no sentir escalofríos.

Athena veía con cuidado los monumentos, sintiendo que los podría destruir con la mirada de lo delicados que se veían. Esto hizo que no soltara la mano de Mewtwo, por el contrario, hizo un poco más de presión sobre ella; haciendo que él se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Incomodidad que se multiplicó cuando vieron las tumbas más pequeñas, con un rango de edad demasiado pequeña, Athena no se tardó en percatarse de que se trataban de infantes. Niños cuya vida fue bastante corta, algunos incluso no llegaron al año de vida. Esto hizo que en el interior de la Mewtwo se estremeciera, en especial en la zona de su pecho; algo que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero, se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda.

—Solo mira hacia adelante.

—No puedo evitarlo, es que... son niños —contestó.

—Lo sé. —Ella mantuvo su mano—. Así es la vida... algunos siguen viviendo, otros terminan su ciclo, y también están los que se quedan en el camino.

Los dos escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, haciendo que ambos clones se ocultaran detrás de una edificación, observando a la persona con linterna en mano; era una mujer, de una edad avanzada, y con pocos cabellos de color cian. Mewtwo la siguió con la mirada, notando que la fémina se detuvo frente a una tumba en particular.

Ella se agachó, mirando la lápida con algo de nostalgia. Los clones se acercaron un poco, con tal de escuchar lo que la mujer dijera.

—Ya han pasado más de veinte años... no importa cuánto tiempo pase, tu vieja madre te seguirá extrañando... Amber. —Los ojos de Mewtwo se abrieron, como si esa fuese una verdadera revelación.

Ambos clones se sobresaltaron al verla levantarse después de depositar algo sobre la tumba, y la mujer se dio media vuelta para así irse antes de que cerraran. Que suerte que los felinos pudieron esconderse a tiempo. Athena vio a Mewtwo, quien aún no parecía reaccionar a las palabras de la mujer. Era la madre de una niña que murió hace veinte años... cuando comenzaron a investigar para así crearlo; si esa niña era la misma de su sueño ¿cómo pudo conocerla si ya estaba muerta?

—Mewtwo —la voz de Athena lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella al ver que la mujer ya no estaba a la vista se dirigió a dicha lápida, y sus ojos la recorrieron en busca de lo que aquella dama puso en ella. Mewtwo también se acercó, pero con más lentitud, y al tocar el material frío, sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza.

Athena al encontrar lo que aquella mujer colocó, miró a su contraparte, notando como tenía la mano apoyada en su cabeza.

—No me siento muy bien —dijo antes de mirar lo que ella mantenía en su mano, se trataba de una vieja foto familiar, aunque no la vio con claridad.

—Mejor vamos a descansar, tal vez aún estás cansado por lo de Darkrai.

Mewtwo se vio algo dubitativo.

—Posiblemente tengas razón.

Ellos se alejaron de ahí, aunque el clon masculino no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de la lápida, como si una fuerza extraña le estuviese obligando a verla. Cómo si le intentase decir algo muy importante.

Los clones de Mew comenzaron a comer, y así despejar la mente después del viaje y el recorrido por ese cementerio; imagen que aún no los dejaba tranquilos, no después de haber encontrado a la hipotética madre de Amber. El clon menor pudo ver como su contraparte se mantenía en silencio, como si aún pensara en ese caso; y por alguna razón, Athena sentía que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a salir de su control. Cuando terminaron de comer, Mewtwo puso en práctica lo que su compañera le dijo, así que decidió ir a dormir un poco. Fue ahí cuando Athena se levantó de donde estaba sentada, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que ella debía de encontrar respuestas, antes de que Mewtwo despertara y las buscara él mismo.

 

La Mewtwo se sentó frente a la tumba, mirando el grabado con atención. «Amber... Fuji, murió hace mucho. Espero que, en caso de aún haber algo, pueda darme respuestas». Athena tenía la capacidad de ver los recuerdos de otros seres vivos, sin embargo, era algo que nunca había probado en seres que habían dejado este mundo. Solo existían dos posibilidades, tener éxito, o un rotundo fracaso.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que su energía psíquica fluyera.

— _Amber, ¿sigues ahí?_ —preguntó.

No uno respuesta. Hasta que escuchó el ruido de un objeto moverse, cerca de la tumba.

— _Lo voy a interpretar como un “sí”. Escucha, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, aunque lo más apropiado sería que dijeras unas cosas de ti._

Su cabeza le comenzó a doler, como si aquel espíritu quisiera mandarle imágenes de su vida.

_“Mi nombre es... Amber Fuji, tenía ocho años... Un accidente me quitó la vida.”_

Athena se mantuvo firme a pesar del dolor, y las imágenes de la vida de la niña se proyectaron en su cabeza; la vio entrar a un coche con un hombre, posiblemente su padre, no le mostró a donde iban, solo pudo ver otro auto antes de que un ruido estremecedor la sobresaltara. Y ahí fue cuando todo se fue a negro.

— _¿Por qué conoces a Mewtwo?_

El espíritu frunció el cepo e inclinó la cabeza, como si ese nombre fuese desconocido para ella, algo que a los pocos segundos cambió, mostrando otra imagen mental.

Era un laboratorio, y el mismo hombre del recuerdo anterior entraba a una sala en específico, allí estaban cinco tubos; una luz intensa, una versión más pequeña de Mewtwo y los tres iniciales de Kanto. Ya veía, aquel hombre intentaba clonarla, o eso pudo deducir, quería traerla a la vida al no superar su muerte.

“ _¿Cómo está?”_ , preguntó.

Athena no supo que decir. No podía llegar y decir que estaba en busca de respuestas, porque no era un buen momento. Tenía que congeniar bien con la niña primero. Y también necesitaba ver más, así que la Mewtwo pidió una última cosa.

— _¿Qué ocurrió, sólo Mewtwo sobrevivió? —_ preguntó.

La última imagen vino a ella, donde la niña comenzaba a desaparecer de la vista de un pequeño Mewtwo; el clon se sintió estremecer cuando le vio soltar algunas lágrimas. Eso pudo aclarar todas sus dudas, la pequeña era un clon como ellos, mas no pudo resistir tanto como Mewtwo. Athena abrió los ojos, esta vez, mirando hacia el cielo, formando una sonrisa serena «la vida no te sonrió de la mejor forma, pequeña».

Ella ya tenía una parte de la historia, pero... ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a la madre? Esto hizo que ella volviese a su posición inicial, no podía saber dónde está si solo la vio una vez, solo necesitaba que ella volviese; la luna no estaba en su punto más alto, así que, por ahora, existía la posibilidad de que ella volviera.

Fue entonces cuando la luz de una linterna interrumpió su cavilación, obligándola a retroceder; y en efecto, la mujer había vuelto, ahora con un recipiente de agua, de seguro para regar las flores. Ahora Athena se mostraba dubitativa, ¿cómo iba a salir sin que la mujer sufriera un infarto al verla? Tragó antes de dar un paso.

—¿Señora? —profirió haciendo que reaccionara al sentir una voz en su cabeza.

La antedicha inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, en un intento de observar al posible emisor de la voz. Era una voz femenina, pero solo estaba ella por los alrededores. Siendo así hasta que dio media vuelta, observando a la Mewtwo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sintió su corazón casi estallar por ver a aquella criatura; rezándole al dios Arceus que no fuese el posible interlocutor de aquella voz.

Athena rompió el silencio incómodo entre las dos.

—Sé que es algo repentino, mas debo admitir que me esperaba una reacción así.

—¿Habla? —balbuceó. Lo que hizo que Athena se quedara en silencio unos segundos.

—La verdad... es solo una voz psíquica —contestó.

Las dos se miraron, creando así un momento incómodo para ellas, y Athena esperaba poder sobrellevar la situación. Mientras que la mujer todavía se mostraba confundida en cuanto al Pokémon frente a ella. La criatura no hablaba, pero era capaz de entender el lenguaje humano y expresarlo a partir de su voz psíquica; los Pokémon de ese tipo por lo general le causaba cierto temor. El mero hecho de que un Pokémon así le podría hacer daño...

—Lo siento —rompió el silencio —. Por asustarte, pero era necesario.

—¿Qué buscas de mí? —preguntó.

—Quiero saber sobre... su hija.

Ella no tuvo reacción alguna, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a recibir preguntas sobre la niña.

—Oh... Sobre mi hija, es una larga historia, ¿podemos caminar un rato?

La Mewtwo asintió comenzando el paso, no sin antes mirar la tumba, teniendo la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Pero decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en su conversación con la mujer.

—Todo comenzó cuando Amber murió, mi exmarido era un profesor respetado en la universidad y mi hija era una buena estudiante. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Podría decirse, que teníamos una vida perfecta, era nuestra utopía; si no fuese por ese accidente...

»Aún lo recuerdo, me llamaron del hospital, diciendo que él y mi hija sufrieron un accidente de coche. Cuando llegué, había un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que fueron testigos del accidente, entre ellos destacaba la pelirroja por haber llamado una ambulancia... pero ya nada se podía hacer por Amber, ella murió al instante. Fue doloroso verlo llorar y suplicar que ella volviera, era nuestra única hija, y nos costó mucho ser padres debido a un problema que tengo.

»Pasaron los meses, y su padre aún no superaba su muerte, apenas comía, y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto; y yo no hice nada, sabiendo de su doble vida.

Athena la miró un poco confundida.

—¿Doble vida? —interrogó.

—Él... era científico, y con la muerte de Amber, se interesó en la clonación y comenzó a investigar día y noche, buscando una forma de traer a mi pequeña de vuelta. Yo estaba en contra de eso... fue doloroso dejarla ir, esa pequeña que estuvo nueve meses en mi vientre, pero la vida es así; es cruel, y a la vez es hermosa.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —preguntó el clon menor.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo en muestra de tristeza.

—Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, si seguíamos así, iba a volverme loca; vivir una mentira a causa de los recuerdos del pasado... no podía seguir viendo cómo, sin darse cuenta, jugaba con su vida. Traerla de vuelta no iba a ser sano para nadie, y le quitaba el valor de una vida, porque ni iba a importar, siempre tendría un “repuesto”. Así que un día, empaqué mis cosas, y dejé esa casa, desde ese entonces, ya no llevo el apellido Fuji.

—Entiendo...

La mujer la miró, ya era hora de hacer sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué querías saber de mi hija? —inquirió—. Que yo recuerde, nunca deje que se acercase a Pokémon muy grandes.

—Yo no la conozco, pero...

 

Mewtwo comenzó a despertar, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo; de seguro Athena estaba recolectando más bayas o conociendo el lugar. El clon se puso de pie estirándose lo más que pudo, viendo de reojo como las cosas en el suelo estaban intactas, no tenía sentido que Athena fuese a recoger más comida; lo único nuevo ahí era una hoja de papel... Claro, Athena tenía una foto en sus manos, pero por el cansancio no le presto mucha atención.

Verla ahora no iba a hacer daño, ¿verdad?

El clon mayor se agachó y procedió a tomarla con cuidado, mirando a los integrantes de la foto; solo era una niña, con su madre y su...

Sus ojos violáceos se abrieron como platos, ese hombre, lo recordaba perfectamente... cuando hizo explotar el laboratorio y mató a todos en su interior... ese hombre tenía una familia. Si Athena lo saco de la tumba, eso significaba que Amber y ese hombre mantenían un vínculo, eran posiblemente familiares «su hija» completó antes de que el dolor de cabeza volviese.

 Las cosas ya no importaban, el clon solo corrió hacía el cementerio, con esos recuerdos extraños en la mente.

“ _Ese es el sol ¡nos da luz y calor!_ ”

Era mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira.

“ _Este es el viento.”_

_“Viento...”_

_“A veces es suave, y otras es fuerte.”_

El clon entraba por la parte trasera, aterrizando al suelo de golpe, sintiendo el pecho apretado debido a los recuerdos que se hacían visibles.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la tumba.

Con las manos temblorosas, y con los pies sin responder, ese nombre, ese maldito nombre, resonaba en su cabeza sin tener intenciones de parar. «Amber... ahora lo recuerdo... ese nombre, esa voz, su inocente sonrisa...».

«¿Todo este tiempo... he vivido una mentira? ¿Una farsa para que los humanos hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo?»

_“Estoy segura de que será divertido.”_

—Divertido... ¡¡Divertido!! —estalló—. ¡Toda mi maldita vida viviendo una mentira! ¡Toda mi existencia soportando la maldita soledad, ¿y dices que será divertido?!

»Nunca me han visto como un igual, todos me miran diferente. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea viendo como ha sido mi vida? No he llegado a sentir afecto por nadie, yo no puedo amar y nadie me va a amar nunca porque...

Ya no podía formular una oración con claridad.

El clon de Mew apretó los puños a causa de la frustración, y sin que lo ordenara, su cuerpo comenzó a cargar su ataque, apuntando sin remordimiento a la tumba de la niña. Sin tumba, ya no había Amber, ya no habría recuerdos; podría seguir viviendo la mentira que ya creía como realidad.

 En eso, ambas féminas llegaron, la madre de Amber miró al clon asustada, sin poder moverse y temiendo por el monumento en memoria de la niña. Athena pudo reaccionar más rápido, corriendo hacía Mewtwo y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

La mujer suspiro de alivio al ver la tumba a salvo.

—Athena... ¿qué estas...? —su voz no alcanzó a llegar, siendo callado por una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?! —preguntó alzando la voz, zarandeándole desde los hombros—. ¡Es la tumba de Amber! ¡Tu amiga! ¡Quién te hizo ver quien eras antes de...!

—¡¿Crees que yo no lo sé?! —contestó silenciándola—. Mi vida... todo lo que creía ha sido una maldita mentira, tuve alguna vez una infancia... fui un niño, y todo eso fue borrado. Dime, ¿cómo quieres que reacciones?

Athena mantuvo su semblante serio, mientras que la mujer los miraba. La Mewtwo se dio una palmada en el rostro, su compañero no tenía remedio, pero al verlo así, hizo que, de repente Mewtwo sintiera sus brazos rodeando su espalda; aumentando así la cercanía entre ambos hasta que se apoyó en su hombro. Ella le dio una sonrisa y una mirada serena.

—Sé que estás enojado, pero no por eso debes destruir lo que queda de ella... si debes desahogarte, estaré aquí —murmuró haciendo que él sintiera un escalofrío rodear su espalda.

Athena sonrió cuando, con lentitud y cuidado, los brazos de su contraparte la rodearon. Pero para su sorpresa, se apoyó en su hombro, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar... «¿está...? Debió ser duro mantener la frente en alto tanto tiempo, soportando el dolor».

—Ya no quiero... —murmuró—... Ya no quiero estar solo.

—Ya... —contestó— Desahógate, no te voy a dejar solo.

La mujer mantuvo su silencio, siendo la única testigo de la escena que se estaba aconteciendo frente a la tumba de Amber; Mewtwo alfin sentía paz al dejar salir esos sentimientos que mantuvo oprimidos.

 

Mewtwo ya no encontraba una forma de mirarle la cara a esa señora, no después de casi cometer semejante locura. Sumando el hecho de que ahora era quien asesinó a su exmarido... hasta que la mirada de Athena se conectó con la suya, extendiendo la foto que había caído. Con eso, supo más o menos que hacer. A paso lento, se acercó a ella.

—Creo que esto le pertenece —dijo mostrando el momento en familia inmortalizado.

—Esa foto... fue la última vez que fuimos al festival de flores de cerezo. Gracias. —Mewtwo prefirió mantener el silencio—. No te preocupes, no pasó a mayores, y eso es lo importante.

Cuando se despidieron, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar, volvieron a su lugar y esperaron un poco antes de dormir definitivamente. Mewtwo aún se le veía dubitativo.

—¿Mewtwo?

—Ya no sé en qué pensar... ¿en qué puedo creer? Amber dijo que era un ser vivo... pero era una niña, de seguro no estaba consciente de...

Athena se dio otra bofetada en el rostro, ¡pero qué hombre más cabezota! No le quedaba de otra que regresarlo a tierra firme de nuevo. Mewtwo sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro, tirando de él hasta dejarlos cerca. Por un momento su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, sintiendo que se paralizaba al sentir como ella le daba un beso en la mejilla con rapidez, soltándole al instante.

—Si no fueses un ser vivo... no habrías llorado hace un rato, y tampoco estarías así por lo que acabo de hacer.

Mewtwo no dijo nada más. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, ¿por qué se sentía el rostro y las orejas ardiendo? ¿Por qué su pecho palpitaba con mucha fuerza? Athena lo miraba con algo de confusión, no esperaba que eso fuese a provocarle mucho impacto.

—¿Mewtwo? ¿Tierra llamando a Mewtwo?

Pero nunca contestó, quedándose solo en sus pensamientos «no lo puedo creer, creo que...» no quiso pensar más. Así, ambos Mewtwo se quedaron acompañados por las estrellas, posiblemente, siendo vistos por cierta pequeña de cabello cian y ojos azules, sonriendo al ver que ya no había nada que la separara de su viejo amigo.

Al fin podría descansar en paz.


	20. Vivir...

Ya habían pasado dos días, y poco a poco, los clones de Mew volvían a su vida normal; Athena ya pudo recorrer lo suficiente como para ir sola a ciertos lugares, obviamente, esa acción terminaba preocupando a Mewtwo. Aunque la verdad, últimamente el clon mayor actuaba extraño con ella; no se atrevía a mirarla por mucho tiempo sin sentir que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo. Esto nunca le había pasado antes. O sea, nunca tuvo mucho problema con hablar con hembras (por muy de pocas palabras fuese), pero con Athena era muy diferente ahora, era la única hembra de su especie, y quien últimamente le ha dado mucho apoyo en situaciones difíciles como la de hace unos días.

Mewtwo no entendía para nada que estaba pasando con él. Oh, Arceus, si Mew llegase a enterarse de esto... No, necesitaba ignorar los posibles comentarios de la bola de pelo rosa. Lo importante ahora, es que por fin el telón que lo separaba de Amber fue destruido, sabía la verdad, y el resto es secundario; o al menos lo era hasta el final de esa jornada.

El otro clon por su parte veía a Mewtwo distante, no en el sentido de que no le hablase, sino que parecía estar en otro planeta cuando estaba con ella. ¿Todavía estaba desanimado? Si ese era el caso, tal vez podría hacer algo por él; y a su propia manera.

 

Algo no estaba bien, al menos, eso pensaba Mew al no sentir ira alguna en la energía de su contraparte, como si lo acontecido no hubiese sido la gran cosa. Por el contrario, Mewtwo se veía confundido, pero no por la niña, sino por algo más... vaya, parece que se había preocupado demás por el asunto, a lo mejor debió confiar más en él.

— _O, Athena lo volvió a tierra firme antes de hacer locuras_ —formuló dejando a Cero algo confuso.

Mew nunca le dijo a que fueron exactamente, y no le gustaba que lo dejasen de lado de esa forma, ¿era por ser muy joven? Es como si lo estuviesen subestimando. No le agradaba. Deseaba saber más, y ser más fuerte para impresionar a los Mewtwo.

— _Cero, ¿qué deseas aprender?_ —habló Mew haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— _No me asustes_ —contestó—. _Solo quiero aprender a lanzar tri-ataque sin que falle._

El Pokémon original hizo ademán de confusión, aunque no se esperaba que Cero se mostrase determinado en mejorar, pero no era porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. Tal vez le podría ayudar, pero no mientras tuviese motivos algo... egoístas. Así que el pequeño esperaba que ambos tuviesen la paciencia suficiente para este entrenamiento.

Ninguno de ellos se fijó en el Absol que los observaba desde la lejanía. El Pokémon de la mala suerte.

 

Athena no dejaba a Mewtwo caminar bien por estar tirando de su brazo, no le dijo a donde iban, solo que la hembra llegó y le tomó la muñeca para traerlo hasta donde estaba ahora. Aunque Mewtwo tampoco se dignaba a detenerla; ver a donde se dirigían era un asunto que le intrigaba, aunque no quisiera. Athena no esperaba al momento en que el clon mayor viese lo que tenía preparado, estuvo algunas horas preparando todo, y deseaba que con esto el ánimo de su compañero aumentara.

—Athena, ¿quieres ir un poco más lento?

La fémina fingió pensarlo, pronunciando un “no” por respuesta, emitiendo una leve risita después.

Cuando al fin se detuvo, Mewtwo pudo notar que era la orilla de un risco, con el mal en frente y actuando con tranquilidad; sintió el viento acariciar su pelaje, relajándose de alguna manera el cuerpo del Pokémon, soltando los hombros que hace unos minutos estaban tensos. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien en ese lugar. Athena al fin soltó su mano, sonriendo al ver que las aves empezaban a asomarse y volaban al horizonte.

—¿Qué pretendes, Athena? —preguntó.

—Has estado estos dos días sin ánimos, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos volar con ellos un rato.

Entonces, el clon más grande hizo ademán de confusión; estaba seguro de que no era nada grave, pero al parecer no era tan así y su estado de ánimo no estaba en el mejor momento. Mewtwo no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Athena le empujaba insistiendo en ir a volar.

—¡Espera, Athena! —exclamó ya al verse muy a la orilla.

—No seas Skitty para tus cosas —respondió—. Solo déjate llevar y... ¡ve!

El clon no pudo reaccionar y cayó, pero para su suerte sus instintos le ayudaron a levitar antes de llegar al agua. Y fue ahí cuando segundos después Athena saltó en pos de él, cambiando de forma durante la caída, pasando a su compañero a una velocidad inmensa, provocando una pequeña ráfaga de viento que le quitaba estabilidad al vuelo de Mewtwo. Ella no se tardó en reunirse con las aves, esperando al único que se estaba quedando atrás. Si Athena deseaba volar, no le quedaba otra opción al parecer, más que ir con ellas.

Athena al verlo cerca no pudo evitar sonreír, pero eso no iba a eludir el hecho de que era competitiva cuando se trataba de velocidad, así que, cuando Mewtwo estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Athena desapareció frente a sus narices y sus compañeras no tardaron en seguirla. Mewtwo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a aumentar su rapidez. La sensación del viento en su rostro era extraña, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante, esa adrenalina al sentir que alguien lo desafiaba en algo que no fuera necesariamente un combate.

La fémina se movía con naturalidad en ese ambiente, parecía ser un ave más en el lienzo azul, esa imagen de alguien disfrutando su libertad cautivaba al clon mayor. Ella bajo un poco la velocidad, estando a la par con los Pokémon voladores, eso e hizo pensar a su compañero, ella no se cerró en su nihilismo y, por el contrario, comenzó a vivir como el ser vivo que era; por la otra cara, Mewtwo no aceptaba a nadie más que a sí mismo y a sus clones, eso le hizo sentir algo de envidia, aunque algo así se fue tan rápido como vino. Sentir algo de ese estilo porque otro Mewtwo pudo alcanzar liberarse de lo que le ataba no era motivo.

—¡Mewtwo! —profirió—. ¡Si logras atraparme, haré cualquier cosa que pidas!

Eso hizo que él se estremeciera, la verdad, no necesitaba nada, y ella ya había hecho demasiado. Solo una cosa vino a su mente, pero no sabía si ella lo iba a aceptar.

Ya, era hora de la persecución.

Mewtwo no tenía una forma alterna, así que necesitaba arreglárselas por sus propios medios. Era difícil viendo que la forma de Athena podía sobrepasar la velocidad de los mejores vehículos humanos, así que lo mejor era usar la cabeza. Esperaba que no fuera a enojarse por lo que iba a hacer.

Athena ya estaba en ventaja, era veloz, pero para no ser injusta igual moderaba su velocidad. Siendo así hasta que escucho algo caer al agua, y al voltearse su corazón brincó cuando no vio a Mewtwo ahí atrás. Flotó hasta la zona donde estaba, mirando el agua con detenimiento.

—¿Mewtwo?

Nadie contestaba, aunque ella aguantaba las ganas de reír por lo poco discreto que su contraparte era, no viendo sus reflejos en el agua. Athena no tardó en esquivarlo cuando lo vio muy cerca.

—¿En serio pensabas que iba a caer así de sencillo? —preguntó. Esa distracción definió todo.

Fue rodeada por los brazos de su contraparte, callándose al instante por sentirlo demasiado cerca, incluso más que esa vez en el cementerio. Su rostro ya no era de color grisáceo, sino de color rojizo, su corazón latía sin cesar y su mente no funcionaba con normalidad.

—Yo gano —murmuró con voz ronca—, así que debes cumplir.

—Lo sé, pero suéltame, esto se ve... raro.

Mewtwo se dio cuenta del doble contexto de la situación, separándose de ella rápidamente y disculpándose. Athena aceptó la derrota, esperando a que dijera sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando Mewtwo se acercó a su oído, con tal de que solo ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir; la fémina se sintió enrojecer, nadie más que ellos sabían ese favor, y lo que sea que fuese, ella pudo sonreír y terminaron volviendo a la posición de antes.

Y ahora era Mewtwo quien estaba en parálisis, lo que causó que las aves les observaran de forma picara. Y se dieron cuenta unos minutos después, separándose algo avergonzados por lo ocurrido.

Los dos volvieron al lugar donde habían comenzado su vuelo, se despidieron de los Pokémon y dieron media vuelta para volver al lugar donde dormían; Athena seguía pensando en lo que le dijo antes de volver, apretando el puño de tanto en tanto. Por algún motivo, mantenía sus dudas, a pesar de que confiaba en su compañero lo suficiente como para hacer lo que fuese por él. Mewtwo pudo darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, mirando su rostro dubitativo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó.

La hembra reaccionó mirándolo:

—¿Estás seguro de lo que pediste? —contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que... después de que todo esto termine no sé si seguiremos viajando juntos, tú posiblemente campeón y yo seguiré mi camino. —Él no dijo nada—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que siga viajando contigo? No creo ser de mucha utilidad.

Solo hubo silencio entre los dos, la verdad, Mewtwo tampoco estaba del todo seguro, pero sentía que esto podría funcionar.

—Eso no se pregunta —habló—. Yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero; además, tal vez tú vuelvas a salvarme el pellejo algún día. Pero por ahora, espero que en ocasiones sea al revés.

—Mewtwo, creo que no lo entiendes —contestó mostrándose algo decepcionada—. No me refiero a eso, sino a algo más. —El otro clon se mostró dubitativo—. La verdad es que yo estoy...

Un hilo de luz los interrumpió, haciendo que Athena cubriera sus ojos por lo sorpresivo de lo acontecido. Los dos clones no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: era Mew, pero parece que no estaba muy relajado que se diga, al ver a los Pokémon, se acercó a ellos muy agitado.

—Chicos, no me maten por lo que voy a decir... —Ambos se miraron—. No encontré a Cero por ningún lado.

No dijeron nada por unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

—¡¿Qué?!

 

El Pokémon quimera llegaba a un barranco, llevaba siguiendo a ese Absol por minutos, hasta que al fin pudo dar con él; estaba a unos metros, disfrutando del viento. Por lo menos así era hasta que vio al otro Pokémon a su izquierda.

Con una voz fría y femenina, profirió:

—¿Qué haces aquí?


	21. Gula

Cero no respondió la pregunta de la absol, sorprendido por el hecho de que la criatura fuera hembra; ella mantuvo su mirada de hielo. Como el silencio no iba a cesar, el tipo siniestro empezó a caminar hacia la quimera, estando a pocos centímetros de él, mirándole con sus ojos rojos.  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Te quedarás en silencio?  
  
El pokémon pudo reaccionar.  
  
—Bueno, yo...  
  
—No deberías estar aquí —interrumpió haciendo notar su cuerno en media luna en un intento de intimidar a Cero.  
  
Aunque pasaba todo lo contrario, Cero no se mostraba asustado por su cuerno ni por su fría mirada escarlata; hizo que su ceño se frunciera más y volvió a su posición original, así siguió observando el atardecer. Cero mantuvo la mirada en ella, ni siquiera sabía que lo impulsó a seguirla en primer lugar, solo la vio correr por los alrededores y observar su entrenamiento de vez en vez; Cero solo fue a ver quién era y porque los estaban observando.  
  
Y ahora que estaban cara a cara, oír su voz hizo que se llenara más de intriga. Nunca había visto un absol antes, a pesar de hacer oídos sordos a los rumores de que estos traían mala suerte y catástrofes cuando aparecían. Pero ya llevaba minutos con ella y no había pasado absolutamente nada. Entonces la absol volvió a acercarse a él.  
  
—Debes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Pronto ocurrirá una catástrofe que nos afectará a todos, y mirarme de esa forma no ayuda mucho a evitarlo.  
  
Dicho esto, el pokémon normal no hizo nada más que sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y fue eso lo que le hizo reaccionar e irse del lugar; pero reconocía que ella tenía cierto atractivo. Oh, Arceus, maldita pubertad que ya le estaba afectando y le hacía ver cosas donde no las hay.  
  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, se había alejado de Mew hace unas horas, esperaba que no se esté preocupando en demasía.  
  
  
Mewtwo y Athena se mostraron sorprendidos por lo que Mew les había dicho; Cero no estaba con él, desapareció sin que Mew se diese cuenta. Ahora la criatura esperaba su posible o segura muerte por culpa de su descuido. Athena estaba algo molesta, porque Cero aún no estaba en condiciones para ir solo por donde estaban los dos pokémon; y tampoco se iba a perdonar por no haber regresado de inmediato por querer estar un tiempo a solas con Mewtwo.  
  
Y pensar en lo poco que estuvo de decir lo que realmente sentía respecto a él. Pero Cero era más importante ahora, ya iba a tener tiempo para sus problemas después.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mewtwo tomó su mano para evitar inconvenientes al momento de la teletransportación; Mew al verlos listos procedió a apoyar su pequeña mano en el hombro de su compañero para así volver a Unova cuanto antes.  
  
Ahora sentían un clima diferente, y actualmente estaban en otro lugar a diferencia del momento en que partieron. Era una caterva de árboles, cuyas hojas comenzaban a caer con las brisas de viento, muestra de que en Unova iba a iniciar una nueva estación; al parecer en Unova iba a comenzar el otoño, a diferencia de la región nipona. El paisaje del momento era hermoso, pero los pokémon estaban más ensimismados en otra situación.  
  
Ellos se dividieron, Mewtwo yendo por el norte, Athena por el sur y Mew por el este; los clones tenían una mejor fortaleza, así que uno de los dos iba a cubrir más terreno de ser necesario y fue así que Athena volvió a su forma original y se fue por el oeste al terminar su ruta. Las hojas que caían de seguro que iban a ser un estorbo si comenzaba a volar, tuvo que ir a pie, ignorando a los demás pokémon de la zona que de seguro se estaban preguntando qué clase de criatura era ella.  
  
Eso no importaba, si el pokémon estaba perdido era seguro que alguien iba a atacarlo. En ese caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar una forma más eficaz de rastreo, cuando eso vino a su mente, dejó de correr; intentando recordar si también era capaz de examinar el área, aunque su compañero no fuese de tipo psíquico.  
  
Athena tranquilizó su respiración, se sentó en el suelo y no se tardó en adoptar una pose de meditación, la mewtwo solo necesitaba de concentración y conocer la energía del pokémon quimera. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su campo de visión fue reemplazado por un manto negro con fuegos fatuos de muchos colores, aunque sus dueños podían ser cualquiera; Athena debía de tener cuidado, o iba a atraer a algún enemigo al lugar.  
  
Pudo encontrar las de Mewtwo y Mew, y se contactó con ellos para que vinieran a donde estaba, pero no hallaba la de Cero por ningún lado, era como si se hubiese ido del lugar. Esto la preocupaba, y no tuvo de otra más que salir de ese mundo psíquico al estar indefensa físicamente. Su entrecejo se mantuvo arrugado, sin saber que hacer ahora.  
  
Al rato sintió la mano de Mewtwo en su hombro, llegaron gracias a la teletransportación de Mew, ella correspondió el gesto y la hembra terminó acurrucada en su pecho; como si fuese una madre preocupada por su hijo, aunque el macho no se quedaba muy atrás. El mew solo se limitó a mirarlos, e hizo que el grupo avanzara un poco más antes de que el sol se ocultara.  
  
  
La quimera siguió caminando, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por dónde iba, ya llevaba horas y no había rastro de Mew, aparte, ya era de noche; Cero estaba temiendo lo peor, si no fuese por su curiosidad ahora posiblemente estaría todo el grupo reunido de vuelta. Cero vio de reojo a lo lejos a la absol de antes, aunque ahora cerca de un pequeño lago. Esa maldita curiosidad de nuevo, le hizo caminar en dirección a la hembra.  
  
La pudo reconocer al instante al ver que también tenía una marca en el cuello, señal de que alguna vez tuvo un collar, lo pudo notar cuando la vio de cerca hace un rato. La absol agachó la cabeza y procedió a beber del agua; y el reflejo de la luna hizo contraste con su piel azul oscuro y su pelaje blanco, ahí fue cuando la quimera pensó, ¿cómo podían acusar a seres con esa belleza de traer desgracias?  
  
El pokémon estaba tan ocupado en sus cavilaciones que no vio el psicocorte que vino a él desde el lugar donde estaba la absol. Solo pudo emitir un quejido de dolor.  
  
—Parece que no te enseñaron a ser discreto —dijo caminando hacia él—. Creí haberte dicho que no deberías estar aquí, regresa con tu amigo.  
  
—Pero ya es de noche, y...  
  
—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó.  
  
_—_ ¡No! Es solo que... nunca he viajado solo, siempre estaban Mewtwo y Athena conmigo —ella mantuvo la mirada en él, frunciendo el ceño para comenzar a caminar.  
  
—¡Eh! Sé donde puedes pasar la noche —dijo ella mostrando una cueva, cuya entrada estaba cubierta por ramas y hojas.  
  
Usó su cuerno para abrirla, dando la señal de que podía entrar, el pokémon siniestro vio que él era un poco más grande que ella, así que la quimera tuvo que agacharse un poco y cerrar su cresta. El pokémon mantuvo la mirada en él, era un ser extraño, nunca en su vida había visto un ser como él, era como si fuese una fusión de varias criaturas; su interés duro poco, ya que cerró la entrada y procedió a acomodarse en su lugar, donde justo en el “techo” había un agujero, que calzaba con la posición de la luna.  
  
—Ya ha pasado un año... —murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que Cero le escuchaba—. No es un tema que te incumba —sentenció antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
  
Los dos mewtwo se quedaron despiertos un poco más, Mewtwo vigilaba el fuego y Athena estaba sentada a pocos centímetros de él; después de ese momento en que Mew tuvo que volver a Kanto para buscar la capa que Mewtwo había olvidado, ahora la criatura se encontraba durmiendo y la fémina se mantuvo cubierta por la tela. Y el instante en que casi se confesaba resonaba en su mente.  
  
— _En la tarde ibas a decirme algo_ —habló su compañero dejando de mirar el fuego.  
  
No pudo notar el sobresalto de su compañera.  
  
— _Sí_  —contestó.  
  
— _¿Qué era?_  —preguntó.  
  
Ambos se miraron, causando que ella se sintiera nerviosa sin un motivo aparente, apretó el puño para poder controlar sus impulsos en todo lo posible.  
  
— _Mewtwo, ¿tú sabes... lo que es el amor?_  —interrogó sintiendo como sus oídos ganaban algo de color.  
  
Eso hizo que el clon se mantuviera en silencio, observando el fuego.  
  
— _Es cuando dos seres sienten afecto mutuo_.  
  
Esa respuesta no era lo que ella buscaba.  
  
— _¿Nunca lo has sentido?_  —volvió a preguntar.  
  
Él giró la mirada hacia el cielo, en un intento de pensar en una respuesta, tuvo que repasar su vida, la verdad, su estadía en el Team Rocket no le hicieron trabajar las habilidades blandas precisamente, ahí se suprimió toda clase de afecto que pudiera sentir por alguna otra criatura. No podía contar con sus clones, porque no era ese tipo de afecto el motivo de la pregunta.  
  
Mewtwo, entonces, tuvo que recordar el viaje con sus compañeros; en especial cuando estaba con Athena, era extraño, la verdad, pero Mewtwo nunca se había dado cuenta de los  _detalles_ , la mewtwo se preocupaba por él, y de vez en cuando él mismo mostraba preocupación por ella. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que más de una vez la vio sonrojarse por un comentario suyo...  
  
Sabía que cosas así no tenían significado sin un contexto, pero ahora con la pregunta de Athena todo ganaba un nuevo significado. Mewtwo giró la mirada para ver a Athena, la fémina seguía con la vista fija en él, en espera de una respuesta. Le notaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta. «Ahora me siento más confundido que antes... por alguna razón me he sentido bien estando con ella sin ninguna razón en particular, no puedo decir que siento algo por ella porque no lo sé en realidad; sin embargo, ella parece sentir algo más...».  
  
— _Athena_  —habló sobresaltándola—.  _Acaso..._  
  
Ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada de él.  
  
— _Yo... no lo sé._  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir al respecto. Para suerte de ambos, Mew estaba dormido, así que ni enterado iba a estar de ese incomodo asunto.  
  
— _Lo mejor es que nos durmamos_ —Athena rompió el silencio, aunque su tono de voz era cortante—.  _Encontrar a Cero es más importante._  
  
— _Pero..._  
  
— _Sin peros_  —contestó.  
  
Athena procedió a quedarse en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con la capa en un intento de cubrir su rostro. Parece que su compañero al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, y eso la asustaba, porque la verdad, no quería que le diera un trato especial solo por eso. Mewtwo se quedó sentado, no quitando la mirada de su compañera, nunca se había sentido de esa forma; sin embargo, ella tenía razón, Cero era más importante que sus problemas.  
  
  
La luz del sol se hizo presente en la cueva, lo que hizo que Cero se despertara, aunque no recordaba que la caverna era pequeña chocando la cabeza contra el techo de piedra; se quejó del dolor un poco, pero luego pudo recuperarse. Él miró a su alrededor, notando que la absol ya no estaba. De seguro ella estaba en el lago.  
  
Ella estaba rodeada por otro pokémon, cosa que le llamó la atención a la quimera.  
  
—Creí que ya tenías claro que esta es mi casa —habló mostrando los dientes, en un intento de intimidar al pokémon que estaba ahí.  
  
—¡No seas así, Nyx! _—_ respondió la otra criatura, Cero tuvo que alzar la mirada antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de un nidoking. Frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que tomaba su cuerno sin cuidado—. Sabes que si no fuera por mí tú estarías acabada, demonio blanco _._  
  
_—_ ¡Suéltame! —exclamó activando la alerta de la quimera.  
  
—¡Eh, tú! ¡Suéltala!  _—_ gritó e hizo cabeza de hierro contra el pokémon, soltando a la absol y dejándola en el suelo.  
  
El nidoking iba a continuar con el conflicto, pero el otro pokémon era más grande, y esto hizo que retrocediera. Cero le vio irse, usando tri-ataque en caso de que se le ocurriera volver.  
  
—Que se meta con alguien de su tamaño _—_ comentó volviendo la mirada a la absol—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
Ella no se tardó en levantarse, suspirando al ver la dirección por donde escapaba su agresor.  
  
—Estoy bien, pero no debiste meterte —dijo sentándose y suspirar—. Es por tu bien si no quieres que también vaya por ti.  
  
El otro pokémon suspiró:  
  
—No me gustó ver cómo te trataba, Nyx. Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?  
  
_—_ Sí.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados después de lo acontecido; Nyx fue a buscar bayas, aunque Cero no se separó de ella en ningún momento, algo que le molestaba a la hembra; argumentaba que ese pokémon podía volver, algo que no iba a permitir mientras estuviese en ese lugar.  
  
—Ya dije que no es necesario —profirió—. Me puedo defender sola _._  
  
_—_ Y se notó bastante —contestó con cierto tono de burla.  
  
La absol se sintió enrojecer del enojo. Ella era algo orgullosa, y ver que esa criatura que salió de quien sabe dónde burlándose solo le llenó de furia; Cero no se daba cuenta en el desmadre en que se estaba metiendo, y pronto iba a ver que la vida salvaje no era tan fácil como se hacía ver con los clones de mew.  
  
Ambos se estaban convirtiendo en un dúo algo... peculiar, pero admitían que estaban llenos de curiosidad.


	22. Otro ser

Athena no le había hablado a Mewtwo durante todo el día. Algo que ya se estaba haciendo notar con el pasar de las horas, y de alguna forma le estaba afectando; intentaba acercarse a Athena, aunque no quisiera, provocando que de vez en cuando la hembra se viera algo incomoda. Pero él estaba lleno de curiosidad, nunca antes se había sentido así, y pensar que todo podría ser causado por alguien como ella se le hacía más extraño de lo que ya era.  
  
Y de paso, se fijaba que ella se ponía nerviosa y no actuaba con normalidad, se notaba que no le gustaba esa atención, la última vez que recibió ese tipo de amabilidad terminó siendo objeto de experimentos; lo que hizo que fuera desconfiaba por experiencia, a pesar de ser ingenua por naturaleza.  
  
Con todo el asunto de Cero, la mewtwo no estaba en su mejor momento y tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
Unas horas antes...  
  
Un grupo de humanos montados en rapidash iban a paso lento por el bosque montañoso, últimamente el alimento ha estado escaseando, y partes significativas del bosque habían estado desapareciendo; al parecer la aparición de ese absol sí significaba algo.  
  
—Incluso arboles enteros han desaparecido —profirió el hombre que iba a la cabeza del grupo.  
  
El grupo que intentaba mantener la fila india de vez en vez escuchaba ruidos graves provenientes de la profundidad del monte, uno de ellos hacía el intento de mantener la calma, pero el ambiente lúgubre no se lo estaba permitiendo; sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura y sufrir un ataque de histeria en consecuencia.  
  
—Dicen que el sonido viene de un extraño Pokémon —volvió a hablar.  
  
Ellos siguieron observando a su alrededor, apretando la rienda con nerviosismo. Sintieron el suelo temblar, haciendo que los rapidash dejasen de caminar y se alteraran.  
  
—Tranquilo...  
  
Todos los presentes se miraron, entre asustados y confundidos, los caballos retrocedieron un poco al ver que un árbol caía al suelo.  
  
Y vieron algo que hizo que sus pieles se erizaran.  
  
Era una criatura alta, con la piel de color negro y franjas amarillas, su boca se mantuvo abierta y dentro de esta estaba llena de picos; con tenazas y una cola larga, este gruñía y sin problemas estaba devorando el tronco. Si algo estaba ocasionando los escases, la respuesta estaba frente a ellos. Los ojos del ser se movieron para conectarse con los humanos, emitiendo un fuerte sonido.  
  


_“¡Guzzlord!”_

  
_—_ ¡No se queden quietos! ¡Ataquen! —gritó el líder bajando de su pokémon.  
  
Todos los presentes reaccionaron al grito, y los rapidash procedieron a lanzar sus ataques, lo mejor que pudieran tener en su arsenal, pero la criatura parecía no inmutarse, concentrado en devorar la madera. Los ojos del apéndice superior reaccionaron a los pokémon, y dejó de prestarle atención al árbol para ir directo a sus posibles presas. El caballo de la persona a cargo no pudo huir de las tenazas del extraño ser, y a pesar de su resistencia, solo le bastó un poco de presión para que el pokémon dejara de moverse.  
  
Y sin resentimiento alguno, lo metió en su enorme boca.  
  
  
La absol tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la presencia de Cero, pero simplemente le incomodaba el cómo se comportaba, era como si el pokémon fuese de otro mundo; era torpe, demasiado para ser alguien normal. El pokémon artificial desconocía el mundo más allá de la compañía de los mewtwo, pero eso causaba que su curiosidad aumentara; dándose cuenta de que en el fondo aún seguía siendo un niño.  
  
Algo que hizo que el pokémon siniestro girara los ojos, esa inocencia le molestaba.  
  
Cero se mantuvo en ese estado hasta que su mirada volvió a la absol, ella seguía con la mirada fruncida, y esto hizo que él se quedase en silencio.  
  
Ver ese lugar con otra perspectiva le ayudaba a conocer el mundo que le pudo ser negado de haber permanecido en Æther, el pokémon se quedó por los alrededores sin quitar la vista de la absol. Le gustaba su pelaje blanquecino, y su gusto aumentaba cuando era reflejado por la luz lunar en las noches; él iba a intentar llevarse bien con ella, ya que le llamaba la atención y sospechaba que la vida no había sido muy generosa con la tipo siniestro.  
  
Nyx no le veía de la misma forma, ella quería que se alejara de ella, no porque le caía mal, sino por el hecho de que estar ahí no le iba a dar una buena fortuna. Estaba segura de que algo iba a salir absolutamente mal de todo esto; incluso su cuerno pudo sentirlo y fue al pueblo más cercano a hacer acto de presencia y advertirles a los humanos, a pesar de que no le dejaron buenos recuerdos en su pasado.  
  
  
Los dos mewtwo se quedaron en completo silencio cuando la luna se presentó por el horizonte, lo normal era que ambos hablaran como siempre fue, pero ahora no ocurría, algo que incomodaba a Mewtwo en demasía. La situación entre ambos era diferente a como fue hace unos días, algo que a ambos les molestaba; en especial a la psíquica que se mantuvo alejada de él cuando se sentaron.  
  
Mewtwo vio por el rabillo del ojo a la hembra que estaba observando a la luna, pero el silencio seguía y eso era algo que no le dejaba en paz; necesitaba decir algo, por lo menos para así volver a escuchar su voz.  
  
Necesitaba pensar...  
  
— _Este bosque es demasiado grande_  —dijo rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Athena no le prestó mucha atención al principio, pero no podía llegar y hacer oídos sordos. Pero en vez de articular una palabra, prefirió mover su cabeza en son de afirmación.  
  
Al ver ese intento fallido, Mewtwo se quedó mirando por el lugar, un rio pasaba frente a ellos, y ahí había muchos árboles con buenos comestibles, aunque muchos de ellos sufrieron por la estación. El otoño ya se notaba, varias hojas cayeron y dejaron desnudos a sus árboles. El clon vio un arbusto en el sotobosque y sintió su estómago gruñir.  
  
Los clones no se habían alimentado lo suficiente por estar ensimismados en su búsqueda, algo que les iba a afectar a la larga, y no querían terminar en otro centro pokémon, si eran sinceros.  
  
Athena le vio levantarse, siguiendo su caminata con la mirada mientras su contraparte hacia esa secuencia de recolectar fruta. Y así volvió con unas bayas meloc en brazos. Y de la docena, el clon mayor saco dos, y extendió uno de sus brazos a ella.  
  
La hembra se le quedo observando, era la mirada de alguien que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, como si fuese un niño aprendiendo a sociabilizar; algo que le provocaba cierta ternura si lo pensaba bien.  
  
Ella aceptó el fruto, causando que sus pieles tuviesen un breve roce.  
  
— _Gracias_  —musitó.  
  
Mewtwo se quedó estático unos segundos, formando una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. Nunca se imaginó extrañar escuchar la voz de su compañera, era como si sintiese un vacío por dentro, que solo se relajaba cuando la oía hablar.  
  
«Quisiera entender que es todo esto, esto que estoy sintiendo», pensó al momento de empezar a comer. No podía decir que estaba enamorado o algo por el estilo, él había sido creado para ser el arma principal del Team Rocket, las intenciones nunca fueron crear una criatura viviente, con conciencia propia; no, él era un arma de destrucción masiva con órganos, pero no era un ser vivo, un ser sin empatía por su entorno y a los seres a su alrededor.  
  
Solo era un autómata que solo obedecía órdenes de un superior. Era imposible que desarrollase alguna vez un sentimiento como el afecto por alguien.  
  
Y muchas cosas han cambiado con el paso de los años, y Mewtwo pudo dejar atrás esa vieja vida. Sin embargo, no significaba que esas dudas aún irrumpieran su mente como si fueran fantasmas que no descansan en paz.  
  
El clon de mew no hizo nada más que apretar el fruto, ignorando por completo los jugos que salían de este. Mewtwo terminó levantándose y se fue de ese lugar, para estar solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
  
El pokémon quimera también estaba observando la luna, siendo un entorno que le relajaba y le hacía pensar en sus compañeros para no sentirse solo, hábito que veía en los dos clones aunque no se diesen cuenta; fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que Athena sentía por su compañero de especie, al principio le sorprendió, pero con el paso del tiempo Cero pudo darse cuenta de que se veía venir desde hace un tiempo, o por lo menos, desde el momento en que Athena quedó internada en el centro pokémon.  
  
Era bueno ver como al menos ellos tenían un futuro, pero él...  
  
No sabía que había pasado con sus hermanos desde que esa humana le ayudó a salir de Æther, ¿aún seguían con vida? ¿Ya fueron desechados por no cumplir con las expectativas de la organización? ¿Esa mujer de cabellos rubios les incluyó en su colección? Eran preguntas que poco a poco le provocaba a Cero melancolía y que, lentamente, la quimera sentía que iba a terminar en locura.  
  
Sus patas temblaron ante las posibilidades, pero todo cambió cuando vio de reojo a la absol que sostenía con su pata una baya de cascara dura; su cuerno emitió un brillo de color rosa oscuro, lanzándola al fruto para poder comer su contenido. Al ver la tarea finalizada procedió a comerla sin problemas, dibujando por primera vez una sonrisa. Algo que Cero nunca pensó ver en su vida por parte del pokémon siniestro.  
  
—Hasta que al fin sonríes —comentó.  
  
Ella al escucharlo y notarlo, sintió su rostro arder y se fue a la cueva. Ignorando al pokémon normal, con el orgullo algo herido. Nadie podía verla sonreír, esa sonrisa solo era vista por ese humano, por él y nadie más; lástima que fue esa misma persona que le hizo terminar desconfiando de todos.  
  
Nyx ya no estaba de humor.  
  
  
Mewtwo continuó caminando por el monte, aunque esta vez sentía que algo iba diferente en el lugar, pero el clon no encontraba una forma de explicarlo. En especial al ver que los pokémon del lugar preferían huir de ahí, los dos vieron como los furret se ocultaban en sus madrigueras y las aves volaban lejos para no ser participes de lo que podría estar pasando. Mewtwo iba a la cabeza, así que tenía un mejor panorama que Mew y Athena.  
  
Su caminar se detuvo cuando, de la nada, notó un gran árbol caído y cortado de forma irregular, como si algo lo hubiese masticado.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Athena tomó su brazo para que el clon mirase por otra dirección.  
  
—Mira —murmuró.  
  
Lo que el trio vio fue espeluznante. Athena desvió su mirada para ya no seguir viendo, Mew abrió sus orbes como platos y sus manos taparon su boca a causa de la escena. Mewtwo no hizo ademán alguno, de hecho, solo miraba a los pokémon y humanos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, y ese manto rojo que fue absorbido por el suelo, dejando una imagen no muy agradable en las mentes de los psíquicos.  
  
Mewtwo se acercó a uno de los cuerpos para examinarlos, notando que presentaban las mismas condiciones que el árbol, lo que quería decir que la criatura que posiblemente causó eso era enorme, como si no fuese de ese mundo...  
  
Los ojos del psíquico se abrieron de horror, si lo que estaba pensando era correcto, significaba que... era imposible, completamente imposible.  
  
—Tal vez fue... —pronunció con un tono de voz irregular—. Una de esas cosas...  
  
Mew se sintió estremecer, si lo que decía Mewtwo era verdad, entonces posiblemente todo esto era causado por una de las ultrabestias, pero ¡eso no tenía sentido! Ellos no podían aparecer sin que se haya abierto un ultraumbral, aunque pasaron miles de años desde que los desterraron, ¿era posible que hayan aprendido esa capacidad? Las posibilidades eran varias.  
  
Todo empeoro cuando los tres sintieron el suelo temblar, en especial cuando las rocas sueltas saltaban. Fue entonces que escucharon un grito en la lejanía.  
  


_“¡Guzzlord!”_

  
El pelaje de Mew se erizó por completo, incluso su cola ganó algo de volumen, y se quedó detrás de su compañero.  
  
 _—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_  —preguntó él.  
  
—Creo que... —hizo el intento de murmurar—. Creo saber quién fue.  
  
Los dos clones se miraron. Sintiendo algo de ansiedad por el asunto, Mewtwo no se atrevió a decir nada, solo sabían que posiblemente Cero estaba en peligro.  
  
  
Los dos pokémon escucharon el grito de la criatura, lo que hizo que la absol saliera. Cero también se encontraba observando por la dirección del bramido, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta la absol y la subió en su espalda, para sorpresa de Nyx.  
  
—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó.  
  
—Es peligroso quedarse aquí —dijo comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a la criatura. Cero sentía que el piso temblaba, significaba que estaba cerca.  
  
Si esa cosa los llegase a atrapar, estaban perdidos, necesitaban ir con los mewtwo inmediatamente. Si no querían convertirse en comida para posible ultrabestia.  
  
Y eso hizo que la absol sintiese temor, por segunda vez en su vida.


	23. Premonición

Mewtwo sabía que algo estaba yendo mal en ese monte, desde que vio a esos humanos y pokémon destrozados, mostrando algo de preocupación por sus compañeros; lo que hizo que el trio apurara el paso y encontrar a Cero antes de que esa  _cosa_  lo hiciera primero. Pero una cosa le molestaba, ir con sus dos acompañantes podría ser contraproducente, si iban los tres, lo único que lograrían es que los mew se metieran en peligro, dificultando aún más la búsqueda.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, hizo que tanto Athena como Mew se detuvieran, mirando al clon a la espera de una respuesta.  
  
— _Lo mejor es que vaya solo, si esa cosa le hizo eso a un grupo, no me gustaría saber que nos podría hacer_  —dijo mirando al par.  
  
La mewtwo no se mostraba conforme con esto, no le gustaba el hecho de que fuese solo contra la posible ultrabestia, no sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer. Athena no lo pensó dos veces y pudo agarrar su muñeca; deteniendo el paso del pokémon psíquico en el proceso. Él hizo el intento de calmarse, pero no era el mejor momento, así que, observó a su compañera; se sorprendió verla con un notorio semblante de preocupación, pero para su sorpresa ella miró al original.  
  
— _Yo creo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, hay que saber qué es o quién es esa cosa_ —pronunció sin soltar a Mewtwo—.  _Mew, tú sabias que la criatura de la otra vez era un Buzzwole. ¿Sabes con quien podríamos estar tratando esta vez?_  
  
La criatura de color rosa tembló al recordar el nombre de esa cosa, pero era algo que tenía que controlar por el bien de muchos pokémon a su alrededor; al menos con su información podrían evitar que más vidas terminaran es las fauces de ese ser.  
  
—Sé perfectamente de quien podría tratarse. —El mew voló hasta una rama, usando sus pequeños brazos para cortarla—. Acérquense. —El pokemon intentaba recodar la apariencia de la ultrabestia, frunciendo los labios de vez en cuando—. Este es Guzzlord, es una ultrabestia muy grande y pesado, pero lo que le dio su fama es su voracidad, come sin descanso, y es capaz de comerse este bosque entero, y pokémon incluidos, si él quisiera.  
  
»No encuentro una explicación para que pudiera llegar a nuestro mundo, pero dejarlo libre es peligroso, aunque con esa no muy bonita imagen ya les quedo bastante claro.  
  
Ambos felinos escucharon atentos a lo que el mew decía; Athena tenía un rompecabezas en su cabeza, un guzzlord era capaz de comer cualquier cosa, esto le hizo temblar al pensar en lo que podría hacerle a Mewtwo de haberlo dejado ir solo; un pensamiento que le hizo apretar la muñeca de su compañero, Mewtwo se dio cuenta de eso, y tomó su mano para que se tranquilizara. Cuando terminaron de escuchar la explicación, ambos se quedaron de piedra con solo imaginar si fallaban en detener a guzzlord.  
  
— _Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_  —preguntó.  
  
Los dos se quedaron pensativos, pero Athena en ningún momento soltó a su compañero; parecía como si no fuera a confiar en él sabiendo lo terco que era, tal vez si le soltaba se iba a ir de lleno contra guzzlord, solo es metáfora lo de que los felinos tenían siete vidas. El pokémon estaba consciente de que no lo soltaba por eso, así que lo mejor que hizo fue rendirse y esperar a que un plan viniera a sus mentes.  
  
Lo primero que tenían que hacer es apartar a los pokémon de la zona, aparte de que estaban en peligro, no podrían lidiar contra la ultrabestia si había muchedumbre cerca. Y no tenían los medios adecuados para llevarse lejos lo que queda de la fauna del bosque; aunque Mewtwo los pudiera transportar, ¿a dónde los podría llevar? No conocía un lugar para esa capacidad.  
  
Mewtwo por un segundo pensó en el monte quena, pero no estaba seguro de poder llevar a una cantidad grande de Pokémon. Y tampoco sabía si el lugar era suficiente para ellos. Otra opción, era evacuar a todos los pokémon que pudiesen, pero con esa cosa cerca no aseguraba salvarlos a todos; Arceus, que situación más complicada.  
  
— _Tal vez, tengamos que evacuar a todos los que podamos._  —Athena rompió el silencio.  
  
— _Pero no asegura que podamos salvarlos a todos._  
  
—Cierto. Aunque no todo está perdido, tengo un plan, pero la única forma de que funcione es que ustedes dos cooperen y me hagan caso... en especial tú, Mewtwo.  
  
— _¡Eh!_ —se quejó.  
  
—Tú eres el principal que iría sin pensarlo mucho, pero ahora puedes terminar como alimento de ultrabestias.  
  
Mewtwo emitió un bufido, soltando la mano de su compañera; él se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano, saltando a la rama para tener un mejor panorama; ya comenzaba a ser notorio la devastación que había causado el extraño ser del que hablaba Mew. Los pokémon se mostraban indecisos, aunque en el fondo sabían que hacer; sus vidas estaban muy en riesgo esta vez, y ese temor primitivo se hizo presente al saber que un paso en falso significaría una muerte horrible, y eso se intensificó cuando vieron el dibujo de Mew; era una criatura aterradora, en especial esa boca llena de pinchos. Mewtwo continuó mirando hacía ese horizonte vacío, observando de reojo a su compañera de vez en cuando a espera de una respuesta.  
  
Ella se mostró confundida, ¿salvar a muchos, o a unos pocos? No encontraban una respuesta, en ambas opciones las cosas podrían salir completamente mal. El pokémon psíquico estuvo en el árbol un rato más, con una sensación que no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.  
  
  
El pokémon siniestro y el pokémon normal se quedaron dentro de una cueva, y tampoco se podían quedar por mucho tiempo ahí, sólo necesitaban pasar la noche y descansar; el pokémon se quedó sentado, mirando el exterior iluminado por la luz lunar. Pero la absol creía que se merecía una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, la actitud de Cero durante la tarde no tenía una respuesta lógica para ella, y eso le molestaba.  
  
Fue entonces cuando decidió acercarse a él:  
  
—¿Qué mosca te picó hace un rato? Gritos de pokémon se escuchan todo el tiempo.  
  
La otra criatura suspiró.  
  
—No lo entiendes. El rugido de esa cosa no es de un pokémon, es de un ser muy peligroso. Y su grito es así: si se escucha de lejos, es porque está cerca; si se escucha cerca, es porque está lejos.  
  
Nyx se vio confundida, no entendiendo muy bien el asunto.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió.  
  
—Por quienes me crearon. —El pokémon la vio abrir los ojos—. Sé que no me vas a creer, pero yo soy un pokémon artificial, fui creado por humanos con el propósito de acabar con seres de otra dimensión llamadas ultrabestia.  
  
—Oh... —fue lo único que pudo decir—. ¿ _Ellos_  lo saben?  
  
Se refería a sus compañeros, él estaba confundido, ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de su función. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación, por lo menos Athena fue testigo de su descontrol al momento de pelear contra Buzzwole y posiblemente la mewtwo fue creada con el mismo propósito al ver que la hembra también tuvo ese percance. Cero apretó la pata delantera, respirando con lentitud.  
  
—Por eso reaccioné de esa manera. La verdad, yo quería mantenerte a salvo.  
  
La absol se sintió enrojecer, aunque su piel oscura no dejó que fuese notorio. Era una amabilidad que le incomodaba, no le causaba regocijo por recordarle a alguien.  
  
  
Un año antes, la absol disfrutaba del calor de una casa y podía presumir que durmió en un sillón humano y cerca de una chimenea; su humano la acogió cuando era la única cría de absol que quedaba en la guardería pokémon, fue justo cuando tener uno estaba a la moda entre entrenadores pokémon. Pero en su caso era diferente, estaba segura de que ese humano la quería tanto como ella a él, era una vida normal, en una casa normal.  
  
El pokémon siniestro se mostraba afable con los humanos que eran conocidos de su compañero humano, todos le tenían plena confianza a la absol, y estaba completamente segura de que así iba a ser siempre.  
  
Que erróneo estaba ese ideal.  
  
  
El pokémon se despertó súbitamente, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la absol solo estaba soñando; suspiró para tranquilizarse, sin embargo, ese sueño no la iba a dejar tranquila, fue cuando salió de la cueva para estar a solas. Sin darse cuenta de que Cero también se despertó al sentir su inquietud, siguiéndola; estaba mirando la luna, Cero se quedó sentado a su lado, y en silencio por unos segundos.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.  
  
Ella movió la cabeza en forma de negación.  
  
—Yo... tuve un sueño.  
  
—¿Un sueño? —interrogó.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, era algo que no quería recordar, pero era un tema que no quería contarle, por ser muy íntimo. Y de alguna forma, ella se sentía mal por no decir como realmente se sentía. El pokémon se acercó a él, apegando su cuerpo a su compañero simulando un abrazo; la quimera al principio se vio sorprendido, aunque su pata delantera se apoyó en su espalda. Para Nyx, era la primera vez que se abría de esa manera frente a alguien que no fuese su humano, y nunca antes lo había hecho a través de un “abrazo”.  
  
—Tal vez no me creas, pero yo antes solía ser un pokémon “domestico”.  
  
Ella le sintió tensarse, pero no dijo nada, ya que entendía que una revelación así era impactante; no tenía apariencia de ser un pokémon entrenado previamente, solo la marca de lo que alguna vez fue su collar. Mas el pokémon normal solo sonrió.  
  
—Era algo que ya sospechaba, pude ver la marca en tu cuello —dijo trazando la línea del cuello con su pata.  
  
La absol se vio sorprendida por lo notorio que fue ese detalle, al menos Cero no era tan torpe como se veía a simple vista, y eso le gustaba.  
  
Los dos pokémon permanecieron callados un rato, por lo menos hasta que el sueño les dominara de nuevo, algo que no pasó hasta unas horas después. Y al fin entraron de nuevo a la cueva; por primera vez no discutieron, de hecho, al fin la absol se acercó al pokémon quimera para dormir, aunque estaban separados por unos centímetros. Y no hubo sueños que le perturbaran.  
  
  
Los dos pokémon psíquicos ya estaban listos para ejercer el plan: iban a reunir a todos los pokémon que pudieran, y Mew los telestransportaría a una zona alejada mientras Mewtwo buscaría a Guzzlord y lo atraería por el sentido contrario, sabiendo que un error le iba a costar la vida. El pokémon tragó y se quedó pensativo, en especial por esa conversación con Athena durante la noche; sintiendo que su puño se cerraba y su cola se agitaba.  
  
  
Ya la luna estaba en su apogeo, y Mewtwo al fin bajó del árbol; para su sorpresa, Athena aún estaba despierta, y juzgando su expresión, la mewtwo se mostraba algo inquieta. Esto último preocupó a su compañero, acercándose a ella y preguntar cuál era el problema.  
  
 _—¿Puedo hablar contigo?_  —preguntó.  
  
Los dos se sentaron sobre un tronco, aunque permanecieron en silencio a pesar de que iban a “hablar”. El clon se sintió nervioso sin motivo alguno, mirando de reojo al pokémon femenino.  
  
— _Eh... tú querías hablar, ¿ocurre algo malo?_ —El psíquico al fin se dispuso a romper el silencio.  
  
El clon menor asintió con algo de lentitud.  
  
— _Me preocupa que vayas detrás de Guzzlord. Ya vimos cómo es posiblemente, ¿y si cometes un error? Esa cosa te podría matar_  —contestó.  
  
Ambos volvieron al silencio, pero Mewtwo ya entendía el problema, él se ofreció a alejar el pokémon para permitir que Mew se llevara a los demás a un lugar alejado; era un completo suicidio ir solo contra esa ultrabestia. Esto hizo que Athena se preocupara, sintiendo que él necesitaba saber cómo se sentía antes de que algo malo pasara.  
  
— _Y no puedo dejar que te vayas sin que sepas que..._  —Ella no supo cómo decirlo, pero tomó la mano de Mewtwo y se llenó de valor—.  _Yo quiero que sepas que... te quiero._  
  
Mewtwo no supo cómo reaccionar, era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta, pero escucharlo de ella directamente fue algo que antes creía improbable. Pero Athena no se iba a quedar tranquila con eso, ya que tomó los costados de su rostro e hizo que sus narices rozaran; el pokémon se paralizó por completo cuando sintió los labios de la hembra sobre los suyos por un breve periodo de tiempo. El pokémon pudo sentir como sus pensamientos se enturbiaron.  
  
Fue como un torbellino de muchos sentimientos mezclados y unidos en uno, y ese no poseía nombre por ahora; el clon por primera vez pudo sentir el miedo, la confusión y algo de deseo en un solo segundo, pero su mente seguía con la idea de que el pokémon no estaba listo para algo así.  
  
El otro psíquico pudo recuperar la compostura.  
  
— _Te quiero_  —reiteró—.  _Pero no como un amigo, sino como algo más profundo; y no me importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo, al menos sé que puedo estar tranquila al confesarlo._  
  
El pokémon psíquico siguió en su ensimismamiento, un estado de parálisis que se negaba a desaparecer a causa de ese contacto. Athena estaba en ese mismo estado, no creyendo en lo que ella acababa de hacer. Ella iba a irse a causa de la vergüenza que le causaba haber hecho eso, pero Mewtwo pudo reaccionar agarrando su brazo; el clon mayor tomó su mentón para que girara la mirada.  
  
— _Esto sigue siento extraño para mí_ —dijo sin soltarla—.  _Aún no comprendo del todo que es el romance, pero estoy seguro de que tú ya estás convencida de lo que sientes._  
  
Athena asintió de acuerdo.  
  
— _Yo no estoy seguro, por eso quiero tener un tiempo y comprender mejor esto; no te quiero lastimar por no haber comprendido lo que realmente sentía._  
  
Ella no hizo más que sonreír, iba a irse a dormir, si no fuera porque tenía una última cosa que decir.  
  
 _—Sólo... no cambies tu forma de ser hacia mí solo por esto_  —dijo antes de dar por terminado la conversación.  
  
  
Ahora el pokémon psíquico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que responderle. Se había metido definitivamente en un pozo sin fondo, y él mismo dudaba si era posible salir de ahí; se quedó en donde había aterrizado, esperando alguna señal de que Guzzlord estaba cerca, sin embargo, mientras esperaba, sus cavilaciones solo le recordaban lo tonto que era al no saber cómo contestarle a la hembra.  
  
¿Realmente estaba interesado en sus sentimientos? Era algo que nunca antes había pensado, o no le tomó la debida importancia antes; él siempre tenía algo que le distraía de eso, como el hecho de que sus clones eran su máxima prioridad cuando estaba en el monte, y luego el hecho de que buscaba su propósito y motivo para estar en este mundo, nunca en su maldita existencia se había planteado el tener pareja o cosas por el estilo. Aunque eso ya lo sabía el clon de sobra.  
  
Pensar en el otro clon ahora era distinto a como pudo serlo hace un tiempo, y lo que pasó durante la noche no le ayudaba a apaciguar sus pensamientos respecto a ella.  
  
Mientras se dedicaba a pensar, los arboles desnudos crujían gracias al viento, rompiendo cualquier silencio que el clon quisiera tener, y el golpeteo de algunas ramas con otras le estaban interrumpiendo; el suelo algo húmedo aún estaba intacto, sin señales de que una criatura de gran tamaño estuviese caminando por los alrededores del clon. Mewtwo después de segundos comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, y no fue por los ruidos, fue por el incómodo silencio que vino después. ¿Dónde estaba Guzzlord?  
  
Mewtwo agudizó su vista, se subió a un árbol y se posicionó en la rama más alta que pudo encontrar. Estaba algo nublado, y solo pudo ver más ramas, nada fuera de lo común, si era franco.  
  
El pokémon psíquico al fin pudo escuchar un ruido viniendo de lejos.  
  


_“¡Guzzlord!”_

  
Él entró en alerta, mirando todos lados para localizarlo e ir en esa dirección. Pero notaba que el árbol se estaba moviendo y él no era la causa de eso.  
  
El pokémon tuvo que mirar abajo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al tan famoso Guzzlord sacar el árbol de raíz.  
  
Y se lo comía lentamente.


	24. Voracidad

Mewtwo se quedó en un completo estado de parálisis al ver a la ultrabestia. Él se sujetó con fuerza, sin tener en claro que esa podría ser la peor idea que pudo pasar por su cabeza. La ultrabestia sabía que el felino estaba ahí, los ojos del apéndice superior ya lo tenían localizado, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo su cena.  
  
El pokémon comenzó a hiperventilar, observando por todos lados en busca de un lugar seguro para saltar y estar a salvo, sujetándose de la rama con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba en una condición crítica, y solo él podía resolver el asunto.  
  
Mewtwo pudo encontrar un hueco entre la gran pinza de Guzzlord y el resto del bosque, sólo necesitaba saltar, tal vez era su única chance para escapar de un final algo doloroso.  
  
Gracias a que tenía un buen equilibrio, el psíquico esperó con algo de impaciencia «sólo déjate llevar por el instinto», pensó apretando la mandíbula; era ahora o nunca. Tragó una cantidad considerable de saliva, flexionó un poco más las patas y cerró los ojos apretando los párpados.  
  
Contó hasta tres...  
  
Al momento de abrir los ojos ya estaba en el aire y la pinza de la criatura sólo le pudo rozar la cola, aun así, él logró caer de pie; “los gatos siempre caen de pie”, y el clon pudo comprobarlo.  
  
La ultrabestia giró la mirada, dirigiendo sus brazos a él. Nunca había visto a ese pokémon antes, y podría ser un alimento muy apetitoso. Mewtwo no tenía nada más que hacer contra él, así que sólo le quedaba escapar y alejar a esa cosa todo lo que su cuerpo y resistencia permitía.  
  
El suelo temblaba debajo de sus pies, logrando ganar terreno en su escape, sin embargo, la ultrabestia empezó a lanzar troncos arrancando los arboles de raíz. Mewtwo tuvo que esquivarlos, provocando que el felino se cansara más y bajara el ritmo. Algo que la criatura más grande iba a aprovechar, usando garra dragón para llegar más rápido a él.  
  
Mewtwo seguía corriendo, aunque él ya sentía que su cuerpo no daba más, y solo una cosa dejaba que el clon de mew siguiera corriendo, él quería seguir viviendo para poder contestar la confesión de su compañera. Fue en ese momento de distracción cuando la ultrabestia pudo atrapar al clon usando garra dragón, causándole mucho daño en la zona de las costillas.  
  
  
Athena se paralizó por completo, sintiendo un inexplicable dolor en el pecho; Mew estaba entre los refugiados, hasta que la actitud de ella le llamó la atención y fue hacia la mewtwo. Sin decir nada, ella emitió un resplandor azul y desapareció de la vista del original, sin darle tiempo de hablar o detenerla. Algo malo le estaba pasando a Mewtwo, y eso le asustaba.  
  
El clon menor solo dejaba un hilo de luz a su paso, sin poder sentir la energía psíquica de su compañero de especie, buscando por todos los lados posibles, descubriendo que no todos los pokémon del bosque estaban refugiados. Aunque su interés personal era encontrar a Mewtwo, su consciencia le ordenaba a desviar el camino; apretó la mandíbula y bajó su velocidad «maldición», se dijo al bajar para estar junto a un grupo de preevoluciones.  
  
— _Niños, este lugar es muy peligroso_ —les mencionó observando detenidamente que eran una kirlia, un buneary y un meditite—.  _Deben ir a un lugar seguro inmediatamente._  
  
Los tres pokémon se miraron, en especial la kirlia, quien conectó ambos orbes escarlatas.  
  
—No encuentro a mi hermano —contestó apretando las manos.  
  
Lo que le faltaba, ahora había hermanos perdidos en el asunto, dios, esto ya se escapaba de su control; algo que ya estaba llegando a ser desagradable. Su cuerpo se puso a temblar, entre el miedo y la ira, mas tuvo que mantenerse firme por los infantes frente suyo. No era alguien egoísta, y no iba a hacerlo ahora, inhaló todo el aire que contuvo y sonrió.  
  
 _—Yo voy a buscar a tu hermano._  
  
El grupo de tres pokémon iluminaron sus miradas, sonriéndoles al clon. Ella les hizo ir a un lugar seguro, y los pequeños no dudaron en obedecer; Athena volvió a suspirar, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo? «Mewtwo, aguanta, por favor».  
  
  
El dolor en sus costillas era insoportable, intentando abrir aquella tenaza que le dificultaba respirar con los brazos; ya no había escapatoria, pero el pokémon estaba dominado por el instinto de supervivencia, e iba a hacer todo lo posible por salir. Mientras que la criatura no mostraba signos de querer ceder su agarre, dispuesto a romper los huesos del pokémon; el psíquico tuvo que concentrar el daño que había recibido en las tenazas.  
  
Mewtwo pudo hacer que se abrieran un poco, pudo usar contrataque a tiempo, logrando salir.  
  
El dolor aún prevalecía, esperaba poder correr, pero no le importaba, necesitaba huir y mantenerse a salvo; iba a ir detrás de él, pero sintió una roca golpear su espalda, Mewtwo pudo ver que era un nidoking que defendía parte de su territorio; el felino en ese momento pensaba en él mismo, no observó el momento en el que tomaba al pokémon veneno y acababa con su vida de forma rápida.  
  
Mewtwo siguió corriendo como pudo, apoyándose en un tronco que aún no había sido arrancado. Algo dentro de él se sentía mal por no poder salvar a ese pokémon. Pero, si era franco consigo mismo, de haber intervenido habrían muerto los dos. Prefirió no estar en ese lugar, así que mientras Guzzlord estaba “ocupado” caminó con lentitud.  
  
Mewtwo no estaba en condiciones para seguir ahí. Lo mejor era irse de una buena vez.  
  
El pokémon caminó por unos minutos hasta divisar una pequeña cueva, donde sabía que las tenazas de Guzzlord no iban a llegar a él si volvían a encontrarse. Sin tener más opciones entró. Encontrando a un ralts arrinconado en la pared, temblando del miedo.  
  
—¿Usted no es... eso? —preguntó haciendo alusión a la ultrabestia.  
  
Mewtwo no dijo nada, sólo fue y se sentó a su lado. El clon mantuvo su posición pasiva, haciéndole saber al otro pokémon que él no era una amenaza. El ralts no le dijo nada más y se dispuso a ofrecerle bayas, algunas curativas, para que pudiera recuperarse de sus heridas. Mewtwo al fin pudo controlar su respiración, que le estaba provocando un dolor en las costillas, «creo que logró romperme un hueso».  
  
Esa zona de su cuerpo estaba ganando una tonalidad violácea, dejando notar que el pokémon estaba gravemente herido; Mewtwo lamentaba haber olvidado recuperación[1], movimiento que impidió que muriera cuando se le disparó en el laboratorio (anécdota que prefería no contarle a nadie, ¡y mucho menos a Athena!).  
  
El pokémon psíquico hada sólo observaba a la otra criatura, creyó que tal vez iba a necesitar de más bayas, así que, tuvo que llenarse de valor y caminó hasta la salida; vio que no hubiese nada en el lugar y pudo salir.  
  
  
Athena buscó sin éxito al hermano de la kirlia. Y siendo sincera, no estaba segura si de verdad iba a encontrarlo; su mente tampoco pensaba con absoluta claridad, no sólo tenía que buscar a un ralts, sino que también Mewtwo estaba en serios problemas. El pokémon psíquico en esos momentos sentía una inmensa carga sobre sus hombros, ser un pokémon compasivo finalmente le pasó factura.  
  
Pero ella nunca se iba a rendir, a pesar de no estar en su mejor momento, sería un insulto a su persona. Suspiró dándole un último vistazo al lugar antes de ir a buscar por otro lado. Unas ramas de unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, Athena recordaba haber buscado por ahí y no había nada.  
  
Ella fue flotando con lentitud hacia el sotobosque, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza sin un motivo aparente, fue apartando las ramas con cuidado hasta que pudo ver unas protuberancias de color rojo. Ella pudo respirar al ver a un ralts con muchas bayas en sus brazos.  
  
El pokémon, al verse sorprendido, salió corriendo y escapando de Athena. Ella intentó llamarlo, mas no impidió que siguiera corriendo; y tuvo que ir en pos de él, llegando a una cueva, la mewtwo agradecía no ser tan grande, y más aún con esa forma. Ese lugar no era el más idóneo para un pokémon, había mucha humedad y estar mucho tiempo ahí podría causar enfermedades.  
  
La psíquica pudo escuchar unos quejidos de una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a donde estaba el ralts, observando al pokémon con características parecidas a las suyas; ella mantuvo la mano en el pecho al verlo en ese estado, necesitaba de curación inmediata.  
  
Él giró la mirada, intentando moverse sin éxito debido a la herida en su tórax. Athena desde el primer momento supo que algo en Mewtwo estaba mal, así que ella, con lentitud y algo de temor en sus pasos, se acercó y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La fémina apoyó sus manos en la zona violácea de la piel de su contraparte, teniendo una imagen psíquica de sus costillas y pulmones.  
  
Sus pulmones estaban dañados, y Mewtwo no tenía forma de recuperarse, sólo podía consumir bayas para calmar el dolor.  
  
— _Tranquilo_  —musitó tomando la mano de su compañero—. _Yo... voy a curarte._  
  
Mewtwo permaneció en silencio, apretando la mano de Athena cuando sintió que algo pasaba en su interior. Aunque la verdad era que Athena no tenía mucho que hacer, su pulso cura no era igual de bueno que el de Mew. Lo malo de estar perfeccionando movimientos nuevos, era que la potencia iba a ser menor, al menos por ahora los huesos rotos están en su lugar.  
  
— _No debiste venir_  —pronunció apenas.  
  
— _Tenía que hacerlo_  —respondió—.  _No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras arriesgas tu vida de esta forma._  
  
— _¿Segura?_  —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ella sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas. Pero ella estaba segura de que no se trataba de eso.  
  
— _No es por eso, aunque no me gustaras de igual forma habría venido_  —contestó.  
  
Mewtwo cerró los ojos emitiendo una leve risita.  
  
— _Tal vez tengas razón, eres alguien demasiado compasiva._  
  
Los dos clones volvieron al silencio, Mewtwo no podía mantener una conversación sin sentir el dolor en su tórax; Athena le ayudó a levantarse, evitando tocar la zona herida, de seguro Mew iba a poder curar la herida por completo. Fue entonces que los tres se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, no podían ir afuera sabiendo que Guzzlord en cualquier momento podía aparecer.  
  
El ralts estaba asustado, el pokémon psíquico miraba a los clones con algo de nerviosismo por no reconocer que especie eran. Vio como Athena volvía a poner a Mewtwo en el suelo, cerrando los ojos emitiendo un resplandor de color purpura.  
  
 _—Espero que Mew pueda..._  —su frase fue interrumpida cuando escuchó una voz aguda, evidentemente enojado.  
  
“¡Athena... ¿dónde demonios éstas?! ¡¿Qué harías si Guzzlord aparece?! ¡¿Eh?!”  
  
Mewtwo escuchaba la conversación, y a regañadientes su original acepto ir. Ya veían venir una larga charla respecto al comportamiento de ambos.  
  
  
El pokémon quimera apegó su hocico en el suelo para sentir su aroma, su mecanismo de defensa se vio activado al sentir el olor a plasma, como si fuese recién derramada. Él se sintió temblar, levantó la cabeza para poder tener un mejor panorama del lugar, el sitio estaba destrozado, con manchas rojas ya invisibles a simple vista. La absol a su lado no salía de la impresión, hace unos días todo estaba normal, ¿cómo pudieron cambiar las cosas tan de repente?  
  
Estaba segura de que lo que estaba viendo eran restos de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos y pokémon, se encogió de hombros, recordando incidentes que ocurrían en su presencia. Ella inhaló con fuerza y recitó en su cabeza:  
  


_“Los absol son felinos negros._  
Los absol son albatros.  
Los absol son espejos rotos.”

  
¿Ella era realmente culpable de aquella avalancha? Quería creer que no. Pero al ver los rostros horrorizados de los humanos le decían lo contrario, y su amo no la podía defender.  
  
Porque él había muerto en el accidente.  
  
Su entrenador nunca fue malo con ella, mas los amigos y vecinos de este cambiaron después de lo ocurrido. La trataban horrible, la alejaban con piedras o enviaban a otros pokémon para encargarse de ella; su vida entera se había vuelto una pesadilla. Siendo así hasta que, un día, le pusieron una cuerda en el collar que su amo le puso y la hicieron subir a una camioneta. Fue una hora de viaje. La absol para ese momento no se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, y al saber sus intenciones, ya era muy tarde.  
  
Los humanos clavaron una estaca en el suelo, y amarraron la cuerda en ella, la tipo siniestro solamente se sentó, observando como el humano corría al vehículo y arrancaban... sin ella.  
  
La desesperación se apoderó de ella, y por ello olvido por completo que tenía poderes. Jaló la cuerda que se resistía y no la dejaba correr hasta varios minutos de forcejeo. La estaca se rompió y al fin pudo correr.  
  
La absol corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la camioneta, pero fue inútil. La habían abandonado. El amo ya no estaba, y quienes alguna vez la trataron bien, la veían como una abominación.  
  
  
Nyx se sobresaltó cuando vio a Cero empujarla para correr. Estaba tan metida en su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Guzzlord los había encontrado e iba tras ellos.  
  
Si no se encontraban con Mewtwo, estarían perdidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. En el CD Drama, Mewtwo sabía el movimiento recuperación.


	25. Chapter 25

Athena decía los argumentos que podía para que Mew se tranquilizara, todo esto mientras Mewtwo intentaba estar bien luego del daño interno que le pudo causar Guzzlord; fue un maldito suertudo, unos milímetros más y se habría ahogado en su propia sangre. El clon ya no estaba tan adolorido a comparación de hace unas horas, le era posible respirar sin sentir dolor. Pero, la voz algo chillona de Mew le provocaba un dolor de cabeza, y por eso, sin remordimiento, tiró de su cola para que se concentrara en curarlo.  
  
Sus costillas aún estaban rotas, Mew por ahora solo podía tratar el tejido blando, y tendría que estar en reposo para que sus huesos se regeneraran de forma natural.  
  
La cueva mantenía su humedad, razón por la cual era necesario sacar al psíquico de ahí. Mewtwo no le costó mucho levantarse, pero no del todo y Athena le tuvo que ayudar; el pequeño ralts veía todo desde el hombro de Athena todavía algo asustado por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
—La cueva de los refugiados está un poco lejos, voy a tener que teletransportarnos —pronunció.  
  
— _¿No va a pasar nada?_  —preguntó Athena bastante preocupada.  
  
—¿Más de lo que ya pasó? No —contestó y ambos Mewtwo juraron que estaba gruñendo.  
  
El grupo de pokémon sintió el cambio de escenario, y el ralts identificó a su hermana y fue hacía ella; la mewtwo no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, aunque en ese momento importaba el estado en el que estaba Mewtwo. El ambiente había cambiado, ignorando la cantidad de pokémon que había en la cueva, pero eso ayudaba que ya no estaba ese ambiente frío como en la caverna donde encontró a su compañero.  
  
Athena al ver cómo quedó Mewtwo, no pudo evitar pensar en que aún no habían encontrado a Cero, y quizá qué le podría hacer Guzzlord de encontrarlo. Hizo que su caminar se detuviera, y Mewtwo la vio con confusión por esta acción y la miró con algo de preocupación; el clon se separó de ella para mantenerse de pie por sí solo, mostrándole que ya estaba mejor. Él también se acordó de Cero, pero Mewtwo sabía que él no se iba a dejar atrapar fácilmente.  
  
— _Él estará bien_ —respondió a su pensamiento—.  _No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar_.  
  
El pokémon nunca se lo dijo, pero ambos clones, de alguna forma, estaban unidos por un vínculo psíquico que le hacía saber cuáles eran las inseguridades de Athena en ese momento, ¿cuándo pasó tal cosa? No lo sabía, y por ahora no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, Mew sólo les estaba observando. ¡Y por los dioses que él sabía el porqué de ese vínculo psíquico! Y también sabía que Mewtwo no estaba bien.  
  
Su forma de respirar lo delataba, eran pequeñas señales que ya un ser de cientos de años como él captaba a la perfección; las costillas rotas tardaban mínimo un mes en sanar, al individuo en esos momentos el simple acto de respirar es una tortura, y su clon indirecto fruncía el ceño cuando tomaba aire. Los huesos rotos eran algo que debían de sanar naturalmente, usar su Pulso Cura sería forzar la recuperación y le podría causar un daño mayor al ser una "regeneración" imperfecta.  
  
Mewtwo no quería verse débil en ese momento, y menos frente a ella sabiendo que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerlo; ese comportamiento le hizo temer por su vida. Aunque de nada le servía disimular, su mano apoyarse en esa zona por inercia le delataba.  
  
— _Estoy bien_  —le pronunció a ella al darse cuenta cómo le miraba—.  _Ahora hay que buscar a Cero_.  
  
Aunque Athena lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.  
  
— _Debes quedarte aquí, estás herido_  —dijo mostrando observando donde estaba ubicado su mano— _. Además, él puede venir y..._  
  
 _—No. —_ Ella se quedó en silencio— _. Yo debo ir._  
  
— _Pero..._  
  
— _Sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú arriesgas tu vida._  
  
Athena quería negar con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo se terminó congelando cuando se dio cuenta de que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que lo dejara ir. Mas sabía que Mewtwo se estaba haciendo el fuerte, posiblemente para que justamente ella no se preocupara; e irónicamente esto hacía que se preocupara mucho más. El pokémon al ver que no decía nada más procedió a caminar.  
  
Mew se acercó a ella.  
  
—Su herida va a tardar mucho en sanar, pero se nota que te estima mucho y que esta encariñado contigo. No por nada ustedes tienen un fuerte vínculo psíquico. —Ella se tardó en asentir—. Se sentiría muy culpable si algo te pasa.  
  
Athena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.  
  
— _Espera, ¿vínculo... psíquico?_  —preguntó.  
  
—Cuando dos pokémon de tipo psíquico se estiman mucho, posiblemente al punto de ser pareja, comparten un vínculo que difícilmente se rompe; ya sabes, los tipos psíquico tienen una pareja en toda su vida.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por eso último, prefiriendo partir antes de que Mew lo notara y le molestara por ese asunto. Se dirigió a donde estaba Mewtwo, que ya tenía cierta distancia de su compañera.  
  
  
Cero y Nyx esquivaban los árboles que Guzzlord les lanzaba, y ambos pokémon ya mostraban las consecuencias de la ya maratón que estaban haciendo. El pokémon tipo normal tenía mejor resistencia que la absol, así que de improviso la subió a su espalda haciendo que ella emitiera un grito por lo sorpresivo que fue esta acción.  
  
La bestia casi les iba a dar con una piedra, mas los reflejos de Cero les permitió esquivar los ataques del ser desconocido, Cero siguió corriendo.  
  
—Cero... no puedes correr por siempre.  
  
—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —preguntó dejando notar su cansancio.  
  
Para su sorpresa, ella asintió; la absol se acercó a su oído para poder idear un plan. Cero pudo mover su cabeza en son de afirmación, aunque por unos segundos se vio preocupado por el asunto.  
  
El pokémon siniestro dio un pequeño salto para estar en cuatro patas sobre la espalda de su compañero, dio una enorme bocanada de aire, y saltó para quedarse atrás y esperar que esa cosa viniera. Por primera vez en su vida le rezó a Arceus. El pokémon siniestro con sus patas traseras, levantó tierra para desaparecer de la vista de la criatura.  
  
Cero se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles, a la espera de una señal para atacar. La absol le dio primero una patada, luego le hizo daño con sus garras y luego le golpeó con su cuerno, era una golpiza frenética; la quimera supo que esa era la señal, así que se dirigió a él para hacer su tri ataque y hacerlo retroceder.  
  
Cuando lo vieron ir hacia atrás, fue su oportunidad para escapar, y a pesar del cansancio empezaron a correr.  
  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él.  
  
—Ahora que golpeé a esa cosa, mucho mejor.  
  
  
Los dos clones continuaron buscando, incluso volvieron a la zona donde Mewtwo vio a Guzzlord por primera vez; por supuesto que era una acción peligrosa, en cualquier momento podría volver (¿quién sabe y hasta puede comer partes del suelo?). Athena se mantuvo detrás vigilando en caso de que algo pasara, el pokémon psíquico notó que el sitio estaba en absoluto silencio, demasiado.  
  
Ambos se mostraron cuidadosos, incluso juraron que escucharon su grito demasiado cercano.  
  
— _¿E-Esta aquí?_ —preguntó Athena casi en el nerviosismo.  
  
— _Lo dudo_  —contestó—.  _Cuando me atacó, su grito se oía de lejos, cuando en realidad era lo contrario. Así que debo deducir que cuando su grito se oye cerca..._  
  
— _Es porque está lejos_  —concluyó ella.  
  
Asintió de acuerdo. El pokémon le dio un último vistazo a la zona antes de poder seguir su búsqueda, ambos intentaron volver a donde vieron al pokémon quimera por última vez; tal vez él volvió a ese lugar, cosa que Athena dudaba un poco. El par de clones tuvieron que caminar en la otra dirección, y uno de ellos no pudo evitar sentirte culpable de no haberse quedado.  
  
El pokémon pudo darse cuenta del repentino estado de inquietud de su compañera, y por un momento, pensó que ella ya estaba estresada a causa de toda esta situación. Tomó su mano, ignorando que aquel movimiento fue algo brusco y se sintió temblar por el dolor, ella pudo reaccionar y se acercó a él para ver su herida. Athena se puso nerviosa cuando lo vio adolorido.  
  
— _¿Qué te pasa?_  —preguntó ella.  
  
— _Algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?_  —respondió con otra pregunta.  
  
Athena no sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pero le dejó proseguir.  
  
— _Te preocupa que Cero haya salido por tu culpa_ —pronunció—, _cuando no necesariamente es así. Tú viniste conmigo porque lo creíste necesario. —_ Él tomó el hombro de su compañera—.  _Si no fuera por ti, yo tal vez hubiese destruido la tumba de Ai, y quizá que otras locuras pude haber hecho._  
  
— _Pero..._  
  
— _Cero te estima mucho, incluso puede verte como una hermana mayor, no podría irse así como así._  
  
Ella le vio con un semblante de reflexión, sintiendo que él tenía razón, el pokémon quimera no se iría por mero gusto. Debía de haber algo más, algo que le impulsara a cometer semejante locura, y la repentina aparición de la ultrabestia solo empeoró el asunto; ya ni sabían si el pokémon aún estaba con vida.  
  
Ambos no se iban a rendir con facilidad, por algo Mew les decía que eran un par que no tenía remedio.  
  
Los dos clones se tuvieron que separar, escuchando un ruido que les descolocó por completo, como si de una lucha se tratase. Se miraron con horror, pensando que aún habían pokémon afuera y que de seguro estaban peleando. Athena tuvo que cambiar de forma para así llegar rápido a la zona, dejando sin querer a un herido Mewtwo atrás. Detalle del cual no se había dado cuenta hasta unos minutos después.  
  
Mewtwo tuvo que caminar siguiendo el rastro psíquico de su compañera, y ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de un detalle, uno muy importante.  
  
  
Ambos pokémon estaban en problemas; el cansancio, las pocas esperanzas y el ímpetu de la criatura en querer captúralos, ya no sabían si los dos podían mantener el ritmo. La absol intentaba esquivar, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, las tenazas de Guzzlord casi la atraparon en más de una ocasión.  
  
Cero lo esquivaba, él, por su condición artificial, no se mostraba cansado, siguiendo atacando y usando sus poderes para desviar el ataque de la ultrabestia. De vez en cuando, tenía que ser de soporte a Nyx. En eso, sus movimientos hacían estruendos que posiblemente iban a ser escuchados, o vistos; al menos eso deseaban.  
  
El pokémon se arrepentía de haberse separado de Mew, en ese momento tal vez estaría contando con la fuerza de sus dos compañeros psíquicos. Deseaba que Athena llegara y consiguiera ayudarla.  
  
Athena ahogó un grito y volvió a su forma normal, estando tranquila y a la vez asustada. Ahí estaba Cero, luchando junto a un absol contra un pokémon enorme que no tardó en relacionar a la criatura con el dibujo de Mew. Guzzlord. Y al parecer, los dos estaban en problemas.  
  
Podría haber esperado a que Mewtwo llegara, pero en el estado que estaba, no iba a llegar a tiempo. El pokémon psíquico rodeó con una barrera a los dos pokémon restantes, sorprendiéndoles al ver un hilo de luz pasar delante de ellos; una bola de color azul impactó con la criatura haciéndolo retroceder, al pokémon casi le brillaron los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
—¡Athena! —gritó.  
  
El tipo normal fue directo a ella, casi saltando sobre ella. Y la mewtwo pudo recibirlo sin problemas, aunque ese momento de felicidad se convirtió en terror cuando Athena lo comenzó a mirar con cierta frialdad. No estaba muy contenta por lo que él había hecho.  
  
—¿Estoy en problemas, cierto? —preguntó.  
  
— _¿Tú qué crees?_  —contestó dándole un leve coscorrón en su cabeza.  
  
Ambas hembras se terminaron mirando, y Cero entró en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que ellas dos se veían. Tampoco había tiempo de presentaciones, había una ultrabestia que derrotar. Los tres vieron a la criatura, quien emitió un furioso rugido decidido a acabar con la nueva molestia que estaba presente ante él; sólo necesitaban que Mewtwo llegara, al menos necesitaban contar con su fuerza.  
  
— _Ustedes quédense atrás, yo me encargo_  —dijo ella.  
  
La quimera iba a protestar.  
  
—¡No! No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, Athena. Esa cosa...  
  
Ambos observaron como la criatura los atacaba con pulso umbrío; Cero fue quien recibió el golpe protegiendo a Athena. El ataque lo hizo retroceder, respondiendo el golpe con tri-ataque, la Mewtwo apretó el puño, cargando dos auras esferas de sus manos.  
  
Nyx vio la oportunidad de poder propinarle un golpe desde atrás, notando que el carantoña le hacía mucho más daño. Ella suspiró y se acomodó esperando el momento perfecto para saltar, el pokémon siniestro miró directamente a Athena, haciéndole saber que debían mantener a la criatura con la espalda apuntando hacia ella.  
  
Tragó, ya no estaba segura si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que hacerlo, sólo le bastaba saltar sobre él; Guzzlord estaba a centímetros de ella: ahora o nunca.  
  
Saltó sobre la ultrabestia; mordiendo, arañando, pateando a esa cosa como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. La mewtwo siguió distrayendo a la criatura para evitar que Guzzlord dañara a Nyx con sus tenazas, la quimera también ayudó en la labor de la psíquica; lograron que dejara de actuar, la absol vio que este ya no se movía.  
  
Bajó de la criatura, haciendo que Athena y Cero cesaran su ataque.  
  
—Espero que ya no se mueva... —murmuró ella.  
  
Lo que ellos no sabían, era que la criatura estaba dormida, usando descanso para recuperar su energía...  
  
— _¡Ahí viene!_ —gritó Athena al ver a Mewtwo.  
  
El pokémon psíquico notó a la ultrabestia en el peso... inconsciente.  
  
Nadie se percató de la criatura que tomaba una baya atania, viendo que Guzzlord tenía la boca abierta, se la lanzó logrando que el fruto entrara en su boca...  
  
— _Qué bueno que esto ya terminó..._  —decía la mewtwo sin percatarse de que la criatura se levantaba.  
  
La absol vio como movía su extremidad en pos de atrapar al pokémon psíquico.  
  
—¡Cuidado!  
  
Nyx, con todas sus fuerzas, empujó a Athena para mantenerla a salvo. Pero a cambio de un precio mayor...  
  
Las tenazas la tomaron y ejercieron presión sobre ella. Ninguno estaba preparado para este giro de los acontecimientos.

...

...

Tres pokémon miraban con horror como la absol caía presa de las tenazas de Guzzlord; Athena se quedó paralizada ante el miedo de haber sido casi atrapada por la Ultrabestia, y ahora, por su culpa, Nyx podría morir por haberla salvado. Mewtwo la hizo reaccionar para que se levantara; a pesar de que su cuerpo pudo moverse, su cerebro todavía no se hacia la idea de que la tipo siniestro la protegió aunque apenas la acababa de conocer, sólo la voz de su compañero la hizo entrar en razón.  
  
Cero iba a hacer lo imposible por sacarla de ahí, Mewtwo no tardó en unirse, centrándose en golpear la tenaza para que este la soltara. Estaba el riesgo de que la apretara y destrozara sus huesos.  
  
Cuando la tenaza se cerró sobre su cuerpo, Nyx sintió un intenso dolor en la zona de la columna, y sus patas traseras dejaron de luchar. Fue dañada de gravedad y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, sin embargo, la voz de Cero le hizo recuperar la consciencia, le hizo recordar sus primeros días en el bosque; del alimento de pokémon pasó a la carne cruda de sus presas, de una cómoda cama, cambió al incómodo y frío suelo; la vida de sus semejantes salvajes no era fácil, muchos otros pokémon le hicieron daño y muchas veces deseo morir.  
  
¿Acaso Guzzlord estaba haciéndole un favor?  
  
El sonido de un ataque la sacó de su ensimismamiento por segunda vez, su instinto de supervivencia actuó sufriendo una suerte de ataque de nervios. Gritó el nombre de su reciente compañero.  
  
Mewtwo hacía lo que podía, pero el dolor en la zona de las costillas le eran una molestia. El lado bueno, era de que solo le bastaría un buen golpe en su rostro para que así la pudiera soltar. Mewtwo hizo un pequeño calculo... sólo unos centímetros a la derecha le bastarían.  
  
Usó bola sombra directo al lugar donde unos ojos y brazos pequeños hacían acto de presencia, y aunque tuviese otros dos ojos extras, el daño se notaba. Fue la oportunidad para Cero de hacer algún movimiento a distancia para que impactara con la extremidad de Guzzlord, para su suerte, tenía tri-ataque. La absol se cubrió con sus patas delanteras y Mewtwo la pudo atrapar cuando cayó.  
  
Los dos notaron que dos de sus patas no reaccionaban...  
  
—Esa cosa... rompió mi columna —musitó.  
  
Mewtwo asintió viendo que estaba en lo correcto al palpar esa zona.  
  
— _No creo que se pueda hacer algo..._  
  
La absol se negó moviendo la cabeza.  
  
—Yo... soy un pokémon salvaje, si tengo que morir por que alguien fue más fuerte que yo... acepto ese destino...  
  
Athena la iba a interrumpir, pero Nyx pudo deducir lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
  
—No te culpes, además... Cero necesita de ti...  
  
El clon femenino frunció el ceño, apartó a Mewtwo y a Cero de la absol y la subió en su espalda; no pronunció palabra alguna contra el actuar de la fémina, rodeando su cuello con sus dos únicas patas funcionales. Athena les dio una última mirada.  
  
— _Yo la pondré a salvo, ustedes, encárguense._  
  
Ambos no contestaron, viendo como Athena saltaba a un árbol y se alejaban de ahí.  
  
Los que se quedaron, vieron a la criatura que se reincorporaba furioso de que le quitaran nuevamente su preciada presa. El pokémon quimera enterraba sus garras en el suelo, deseando que sus instintos programados actuaran y vieran de lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Colmillo de fuego?, tal vez, ¿cabeza de hierro?, posiblemente; a la ultrabestia la quería ver acabada, ojalá muerta.  
  
Mewtwo no tenía mucho que hacer, abusar de bola sombra sólo sería un gasto de energía innecesario; era una carga, a menos que él pensara en algo... su cabeza se llenó de posibilidades, unas buenas y malas, sin estar seguro si todas iban a funcionar, y la más eficiente a su juicio le iba a tomar un tiempo llevarla a la práctica.  
  
—Cero, necesito reunir energía, distráelo todo lo que puedas.  
  
El antedicho observó como este iba a un sitio más lejano, se sentaba y cerraba los ojos antes de que un aura de color azul lo rodeara. Mewtwo iba a permanecer quieto por unos minutos, y al parecer no iba a impedir que actuara como quisiese.  
  
Mucho mejor para él.  
  
  
Athena acomodaba a la absol en mal estado en la cueva junto a los demás refugiados. Mew vio como estaba, y su semblante dio a entender que era una situación en extremo complicada; el pokémon original levantó sus patas para tener expuesto su abdomen, apoyando sus pequeñas garras en la zona afectada. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, era peor de lo que creían.  
  
—La columna está destrozada, de seguro está sufriendo de hemorragia interna —dijo dejando caer sus patas en modo de resignación.  
  
— _¿No se puede hacer nada?_  —preguntó quedándose a su lado.  
  
Mew negó con la cabeza. Pero Athena no se iba a quedar así, hizo a un lado al pokémon singular, y para sorpresa de Nyx, apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de la absol.  
  
—¿Qué haces? Voy a morir de todas formas...  
  
— _Eso no significa que yo permita que sea dolorosa. —_ A su mente vinieron todos los pokémon que estaban con ella en el laboratorio—. _Mira, he visto morir a muchos pokémon frente a mis ojos, todos ellos sufrieron en sus últimos momentos... Yo no deseo que inocentes pasen por algo así, y menos después de arriesgarse de esa forma por mí. Tal vez no pueda evitar una muerte, pero si evitar que esta sea dolorosa._  
  
—Athena... —murmuró Mew, recordando el porqué había llamado la atención de él y Mewtwo en primer lugar... era muy determinada cuando se proponía algo.  
  
  
Cero dio un salto sobre la extremidad de la ultrabestia, logrando atacar la parte superior trazando una equis con sus garras. El pokémon se aferró para hacerle más daño haciéndole tri-ataque directamente. Aunque Cero ya lo estaba teniendo bajo control, incluso evitando las garras de la ultrabestia dispuesto a quitarse a la quimera de encima, él no estaba tan dañado como esperaba, aparte de tener mucha energía aún.  
  
Su capacidad de luchar le hacía un ser mucho más resistente a los golpes que los pokémon comunes, estando diseñado exclusivamente para pelear contra estas criaturas. Mewtwo seguía en su estado de concentración, logrando reaccionar en el proceso si algún ataque se dirigía a él, creando una barrera que pronto iba a ceder.  
  
Pensó en muchas cosas, en cómo llegó a esa situación, la vez en que fue atacado por Guzzlord, cuando vio a la absol herida; toda esa amalgama de cavilaciones se centraba en su cabeza y se materializaba en su aura que ganaba tamaño y fuerza. El clon pronto estaría listo.  
  
Ninguno parecía ceder. Uno atacaba y el otro defendía...  
  
Mewtwo, luego de mucho tiempo, abrió los ojos rodeado de mucha energía. Detuvo a Cero con su energía psíquica, ignorando sus reclamos de que le soltara. Esto ya era entre Mewtwo y la ultrabestia. El clon ya estaba harto de la situación, ya era hora de hacer algo y no quedarse atrás siendo siempre salvado, y pensaba hacerlo a su viejo estilo: SOLO.  
  
Se quedó mirando a la otra criatura, escuchando su rugido. Cero, en la lejanía, pudo sentir su piel erizarse al sentir una energía inmensa proviniendo del clon, esto lo tomó como una advertencia, tal vez acercarse iba a ser un error fatal. Mewtwo sabía que se estaba exponiendo demasiado y que iba a pagar un precio muy caro; dejó que la ultrabestia lo golpeara con pulso umbrío. Lo hizo retroceder.  
  
La criatura comenzó a golpearlo, mas el pokémon mantuvo una posición erguida a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo; en realidad Mewtwo estaba hecho polvo por dentro y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar por superar el límite de su cuerpo. «Falta poco», pensó, tenía que asegurarse de derrotarlo de un solo golpe.  
  
La quimera estaba impresionada de la terquedad de los dos Mewtwo, no sabían a que se enfrentaban y aun así estaban luchando. Sus cuerpos no estaban diseñados para algo de esta magnitud, y menos si sus poderes psíquicos no pueden hacer nada contra él.  
  
Mewtwo se sintió listo, aunque sus patas ya no estaban soportando su peso por la golpiza que se dejó recibir, el pokémon sólo necesitaba de un golpe, sólo uno. Vio como la tenaza iba hacia él.  
  
—¡Mewtwo!  
  
Extendió el brazo, concentrando todo el daño en su mano para hacer el contraataque. Cuando su extremidad hizo contacto con su mano, Guzzlord sintió que muchos camiones le impactaban y lo lanzaban unos metros en el campo. Lo mejor, es que ya no se levantaba.  
  
El clon pudo esbozar una sonrisa, al parecer le había ganado, a un precio excesivo, pero ganó al fin y al cabo. Al menos ya no iba a molestarlos, o intentar devorarlos nuevamente. Su respiración empezó a ponerse pesada...  
  
El organismo de Mewtwo no pudo más, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser; sus órganos ya no podían más, había recibido mucho castigo. Cero se alarmó cuando vio que estaba tosiendo sangre.  
  
Cero sintió como iba a explotar de ira, mirando a la criatura reincorporarse con mucha dificultad dispuesto a otra ronda tomando una posición como luchador de sumo. La quimera, sin darse cuenta, su cresta, cola y ojos cambiaron de color, dispuesto a defender a Mewtwo de esa amenaza. Sin importar su este tenía que morir en su lugar.  
  
Su color ahora era un naranjo claro, sintiendo sus garras desenvainadas a punto de saltar sobre él.  
  
Mas un tornado de plumas les interrumpió y le hizo retroceder, y una nueva criatura estaba frente a Guzzlord; una figura delgada y alta, con un largo cabello y un cuerpo completamente blanco, aunque era un insecto. Esta apoyó una mano en la cintura y observo el estado de la ultrabestia. Sin poder hacer descanso de nuevo, estaba en problemas.  
  
—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó él fuera de sí.  
  
Ella no le respondió, aunque le apunto con su dedo, como si dijera: “esto apenas comienza”. Se subió en Guzzlord, manteniendo su fría mirada, sin importarle el estado del clon, él, después de todo, no era un mew puro, era un sangre sucia. Un portal se abrió debajo de ellos, y desaparecieron sin rastro y dejando un destruido bosque.  
  
Cero pudo calmarse, volviendo a su color blanco, observando a Mewtwo en el suelo, y él no estaba bien. Necesitaba ayuda urgente. Pero no había nadie... y no sabía dónde se había refugiado Athena ¿acaso el clon iba a morir frente a él? No sabía si podía cargarlo, moverlo podría empeorar su situación.  
  
—Por favor, no...  
  
Cayó sobre sus patas traseras, todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa; por irse sin pensar en las consecuencias, por pensar de forma tan egoísta, por ser aún un niño... Nyx no estaría herida, y Mewtwo no estaría muriendo frente a sus ojos. Una... lagrima bajó por su mejilla, sin saber qué hacer, sin comprender porque se sentía así, desesperándose.  
  
El pokémon no se dio cuenta de que otro portal se abría, aunque ahora el agujero de gusano era de color dorado, el pokémon que salió de ahí se quedó al lado de Cero; confundido al ver una sombra muy grande, se volteó para ver quién era y emitió un grito. Era enorme, de pelaje blanco y un arco dorado rodeando su cuerpo.  
  
—¡¿U-Usted quién es?! —preguntó levantándose y tomando una posición defensiva.  
  
El dios pokémon se vio sorprendido por su reacción, al parecer nunca le habían contado sobre él, aunque anteriormente se lo había ordenado a Mew. Ver a Mewtwo en un estado tan débil, casi abrazando a la muerte, era algo que no debía permitir; él seguía perteneciendo al linaje de Mew, después de todo. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, dándole algo de energía vital, aunque no iba a ser mucha, necesitaba curarse de forma natural también.  
  
Mewtwo apenas podía con su peso, ya sin tanto dolor como antes, pero se mantuvo en el suelo.  
  
—Mewtwo... —Miró a la criatura—. ¿Usted lo ayudó?  
  
Asintió.  
  
—Aunque no deba interferir, tuve que hacer una excepción, necesito a Mewtwo vivo. —Miró el lugar, emitiendo un suspiro—. Que desastre... Con respecto a tu pregunta, me llamo Arceus, el pokémon alfa.  
  
—¿Pokémon alfa?  
  
—Y tú, acabas de cambiar de tipo. —Se agachó para estar a la altura del otro pokémon—. Yo también tengo esa capacidad, pero nunca me imaginé que los humanos iban a intentar a jugar a ser dios nuevamente.  
  
—¿Va a... destruirme? —preguntó con horror.  
  
—No... Por el contrario, estarás bajo mi tutela hasta que controles tu poder recién descubierto. —Volvió a observar lo que queda de paisaje—. Le diré a Celebi que vea que tan grave fue el daño, calculo que tardará meses en restaurar este bosque.  
  
Cero vio como el dios pensaba en voz alta, como si el hecho de que los humanos hicieron un “Arceustwo” no fuera de importancia, y tampoco entendía que quería decir con “cambio de tipo”. Mewtwo tuvo que apoyarse de él, le costaba un poco respirar; se veía muy asustado, Cero iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, siendo interrumpido por el dios.  
  
—De seguro Guzzlord daño tu espina dorsal secundaria durante la pelea, no podrás usar tu poder psíquico por un tiempo... dos meses tal vez. Con suerte podrás hablar en dos semanas.  
  
Qué bueno que Cero se mantuvo firme, ya que juraba que iba a perder el equilibrio sobre él. De seguro estaba tratando de hablar, por eso se había puesto nervioso.  
  
—A veces hacer las cosas sin pensarlas en frío puede ser una desventaja, no estoy de acuerdo con el pensamiento cínico de que cada acción y decisión pasa por algo, pero no significa que siempre debes moverte porque tus patas se movieron por sí solas.  
  
El dios abrió un portal, ya debía de regresar a su hogar.  
  
—Por cierto, en una semana comenzará tu entrenamiento, te estaré esperando.  
  
Cero asintió. Mewtwo estaba con la mirada casi perdida, le hizo subir a su lomo a pesar de su peso, no estaba de humor para una conversación. Empezó a caminar, estando nervioso al ver todo el daño que le causó Guzzlord a ese medio ambiente... muchos pokémon se quedaron sin hogar, posiblemente muchos murieron, tragó de sólo pensarlo.  
  
  
Athena estaba cansada, ya no le quedaba energía, jadeando, dejó de hacer su movimiento; notó que Mew y varios pokémon estaban cabizbajos, y ella no sabía el porqué.  
  
—Athena... Ella...  
  
La mewtwo observó a la tipo siniestro, ya había cerrado los ojos, desconocía cuando lo hizo, pero al menos se veía relajada, sonriendo. Aunque Athena lamentaba no poder haberla mantenido con vida para que se despidieran. Sólo suspiró algo apesadumbrada, no quería saber la reacción de la quimera, iba a estar destrozado cuando la vea; ella vio a los pokémon, buscando a algún tipo tierra y cavar para que Nyx tuviera una despedida digna.  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a los pokémon.  
  
—Debemos darle un entierro, ella murió por ayudar a defender este bosque.  
  
Muchos pokémon salieron de la cueva a ayudar, algunos no tenían las características para cavar, pero de igual forma querían ayudar. Ella vio como alguien se acercaba, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a Mewtwo muy herido, y a Cero bastante cansado por cargarlo; ella lo ayudó a mantenerlo de pie, entrando en la cueva. Cero vio como rodeaban a alguien, acercándose al grupo; Mew se apoyó en su cabeza en son de compasión, él cerró su cresta, agachó la cabeza y su cola terminó caída.  
  
No se pudo despedir de ella, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Athena vio como retrocedía hacia ella, agachó más la cabeza, dejando que la mewtwo lo abrazara, ella dejó que se desahogara en su hombro. Hablaron por un momento, y para su sorpresa, Cero entendía que no podía mantenerla viva por mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora tenía que ayudar un poco a Mewtwo, se veía peor a como salió de la cueva.  
  
Mewtwo vio como él apretó su hocico en el pelaje blanco, aunque manchado de carmesí, de la absol, él sabía que ella sólo tenía ojos para su amo. Nunca habría pasado algo entre ellos, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que él mismo sentía, seguía siendo un niño, a su pesar; y sólo se veían como unos amigos. Pero deseaba que tuviera un futuro mejor, por enesimavez suspiró, viendo que su rostro no mostraba dolor alguno.  
  
Cero los acompañó a enterrarla, dejando a los dos Mewtwo en la cueva. Athena vio como él no estaba diciendo nada, extrañándola.  
  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó.  
  
No contestó.  
  
Mewtwo la miró, abriendo la boca, aunque sabía que nada iba a salir, ningún sonido. Ella se dio cuenta de forma inmediata de lo que pasaba al ver la herida en su “otro” cuello, sin percatarse, ya lo estaba abrazando, murmurando que todo iba a estar bien. Era un rasguño, iba a tardar en sanar, con suerte no era un daño permanente.  
  
La quimera estaba cerca del agujero, no le gustaba hacer un último adiós, pero debía de hacerlo; tampoco quería mirar el cuerpo, sólo necesitaba ver el suelo. Pasaron las horas, y el pokémon fue el único que estaba ahí con ella, e iba a pasar la noche ahí.  
  
Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero eran afirmaciones que se iban a quedar en su mente.


	26. Chapter 26

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol molestaron su descanso, y para su sorpresa, él estaba en una cama; el psíquico no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, bostezando y mirando la luz que entraban por las ventanas. Entró en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, y al querer levantarse, o al menos intentarlo, sintió un inmenso dolor en las costillas. Se tuvo que relajar para dejar de sentir el malestar. Mewtwo escuchó un ruido viniendo de la entrada.  
  
Athena entraba en la cueva, mostrando una bandeja con algo de alimento.  
  
— _Buenos días_  —dijo acomodando las cosas en una especie de mesita—.  _¿Dormiste bien?_  
  
Silencio...  
  
— _De seguro tienes hambre, así que tomé un poco de agua del manantial y algo de pan._  
  
¿Dónde demonios estaban?  
  
— _Mew nos trajo a este lugar_  —explicó—.  _Dice que aquí vivías antes de hacerte viajero._  
  
Estaba en el Monte Quena, no se acordaba mucho de lo que pasó, sólo que llegó casi hecho polvo por una bestia desconocida, y que había dañado la fuente de su poder psíquico. Por eso no podía hablar. Luego, vino a su mente como Cero estuvo una noche entera al lado de una tumba hecha para un pokémon, y perdió la conciencia hasta hace unos minutos.  
  
— _Mewtwo, necesitas comer_.  
  
Asintió tomando el trozo de pan, le pidió un recipiente para beber algo de agua, apuntándola con el dedo. Athena sonrió al verlo tranquilo después de muchos problemas, pero al recordar que no podía hablar, que no se podía comunicar como siempre lo solía hacer, pensó que muchas cosas no iban a ser lo mismo por estas dos semanas que tardaría en sanarse aquella vía de poder psíquico.  
  
— _Mewtwo..._ —susurró—.  _No podrás hablar en un tiempo, ya sabes... Mew me dijo que la única forma de que puedas comunicarte con nosotros es usando tu verdadera voz._  
  
Mewtwo dejó de comer, mirándola con enojo, era algo que iba a hacer sobre su cadáver. Athena entendió su indirecta, mostrándose triste por su negación; él tuvo que desviar la mirada, no le gustaba verla así, y menos por su culpa. El clon sintió como tomaba su mano, recordando la última vez que estuvieron tan cercanos, fue cuando ella le confesó lo que sentía.  
  
No sabía lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo, pero su corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte con su cercanía. El pokémon siguió comiendo a ver si dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
— _Voy a ver si Cero está listo, va a empezar su entrenamiento._  
  
Athena al salir de la cueva suspiró, estaba preocupada por él, y ahora necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacer que él recupere la autoestima. Ella pasó todo el camino pensando en alguna idea... algo que le levante el ánimo...  
  
—¿Qué tal si hacemos venir a sus viejos compañeros? —preguntó Mew adivinando lo que estaba pensando.  
  
— _No lo sé... Mewtwo no está de humor para..._  
  
—Muy tarde, ya los llamé.  
  
Silencio...  
  
 _—¡¿Qué?! O-Oye, creo que lo mejor es hablarlo con él y..._  
  
La criatura voló lejos de ella, estando al lado de Cero que se veía muy nervioso. Iba a conocer a otros pokémon como Mew, y de nuevo vería al dios pokémon; había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, recordando que lo habían creado en base a ese pokémon alfa. Ya había tenido su fase de duelo, y había sigo un proceso muy tenso. Pero gracias a la compañía de Athena y Mew pudo superar así la perdida de la absol.  
  
También le preocupaba Mewtwo, casi siempre dormía fuera de su habitación, y cómo se temía, este no estaba bien. Hace bastante se había dado cuenta de que entre los dos mewtwo había pasado algo, o por lo menos pasaban cosas; en una conversación con Athena, supo que ella había besado a su contraparte. Era algo del que no se había percatado, pero ahora ya podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas.  
  
Ya estaba listo, y Mew abrió el portal para llegar a su entrenamiento, se despidió de Athena y el pokémon entró al agujero de gusano. Los clones amigos de Mewtwo se iban a tardar en llegar al punto especificado por el pequeño, así que Athena tenía tiempo para ordenar muchos pendientes.  
  
El pokémon psíquico sabía que había mucho trabajo, así que decidió usar otro método. Juntó sus manos en el pecho y cambió de forma. Vio una manta cubriendo unas cajas, tirar de ella causó que el polvo mucho tiempo acumulado la hiciera estornudar.  
  
  
Estaba mirando el techo, y era lo único que podía hacer al estar postrado en una cama. El pokémon no podía mover cosas, no podía hablar ni entrenar; sólo era un cuerpo inerte, poniéndolo en un escenario familiar para él. Recordaba que en el invierno, antes de la invasión del hombre de traje naranja, se enfermó y no pudo levantarse en un tiempo, quitando el detalle de que sí podía hablar, aunque tuviera jaqueca.  
  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían comparación. Mewtwo bajo ningún concepto iba a hablar con  _esa_  voz, incluso si Athena se lo pidiera desesperada; suspiró y giró en la cama, sabía perfectamente que ya las cosas no eran igual entre ellos desde aquella confesión. La fémina lo quería, alguien ahí fuera lo apreciaba incluso cuando ni él mismo se valoraba, sintiendo un rechazo de sí mismo por su origen clónico. Encerrándose para que nadie viera su faceta más débil.  
  


_La emocional..._

  
Mewtwo se cubrió completamente con la sábana, recordaba cómo humanos y pokémon tenían sus familias, ¿por qué él no tenía ese privilegio?, ¿qué culpa tenía él de haber nacido así? No la tenía, pero de igual forma estaba pagando los platos rotos. Le dolía ver como las demás criaturas vivían con normalidad, mientras él estaba entre las sombras, metido en su soledad.  
  
Al menos hasta que apareció ella, que había hecho que su mundo estuviera de cabeza; la sentía como una pequeña luz de esperanza para al fin sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenía un motivo para seguir vivo en el cruel juego llamado vida. Estaba cansado de no saber sus propios sentimientos, pretender que nada ocurría, cuando en realidad era lo contrario. Y saber que ella estaba dispuesta a darle una parte de sí misma y hacerlo feliz...  
  


_¿Por qué no intentarlo? Ambos se comprendían, juntos no habría más soledad..._

  
Su parte racional no le dejó pensar: ¿Y si no cumplía con las expectativas de la fémina? ¿Y si, al conocerlo más profundamente, no iba a ser como esperaba? ¿Podría él mismo sostener una relación? No lo sabía y esas preguntas oprimían su corazón cada vez más.  
  


_También la quieres, admítelo..._

  
Un ruido le hizo dar un respingo, levantándose a la velocidad del sonido sin importarle sus heridas. Athena estaba con la bandeja y accidentalmente dejó caer el recipiente del agua, Mewtwo al ver que ahora en el cielo predominaba un color naranja crepuscular, ¿esos pensamientos los tuvo dormido?  
  
Un suspiro de alivio salió de él, pero al recordar lo que estaba cavilando le hizo creer que ese era el momento preciso para estar con ella. Con dificultad, se levantó acercándose a ella y quitándole la bandeja, la tuvo que lanzar al colchón al no tener poderes. Mewtwo la rodeó de la cintura y la acercó a él, presa de muchas sensaciones y pensamientos contradictorios.  
  
Athena estaba en estado de parálisis, no sabiendo si en efecto todo aquello era real y no un sueño, que las mano de él sobre su mejilla no era una alucinación suya.  
  
—Todo va a estar bien... —escuchó un murmullo, Athena no estaba hablando con telepatía.  
  
Ahora él era el que estaba paralizado, conmovido por cómo le estaba mostrando su apoyo, cuando en un principio se estaba negando a él; de verdad sentía que no se la merecía. Mewtwo la aprisionó más a su cuerpo, no queriendo dejarla ir bajo ningún motivo, aunque sonaba egoísta, quería que ella sólo fuera suya.  
  
Silencio. Ambos estaban ahí, mirándose como si todo lo demás hubiese dejado de existir, víctimas de lo que no podían expresar por sus inseguridades.  
  
El clon cerró los ojos estando preparado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero su cuerpo temblaba, signo que ella pudo reconocer y levantó los brazos para enmarcar su rostro. Pudo entender que ella estaba de acuerdo, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, al menos una vez en su vida que se dé ese privilegio.  
  
Y la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció. Mewtwo temblaba ante las nuevas sensaciones de las cuales era víctima, ella era suave, apoyada de puntillas por su diferencia de tamaño; lo estaba disfrutando, de eso no había duda, no quería que su lado racional arruinada el momento. Los brazos de ella se cruzaron entre sus cuellos, deseando que la pronta falta de aire no llegue.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos así, los dos mewtwo perfectamente sabían que nada iba a ser como antes, ya habían pasado todo limite y ya no podían considerarse amigos así como así.  
  
Iban a seguir, no tenían duda, pero un carraspeo les tuvo que devolver a la realidad.  
  
Mewtwo volvió en sí, mirando que en la entrada había varios pokémon conocidos. No le gustaba lo que podría ocurrir.  
  
—¿Interrumpimos algo?... —preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
El clon en ese momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Los clones que alguna vez fueron su familia, estaban frente a él, y de seguro vieron como se estaba besando a su compañera. Los mayores taparon los ojos de las crías, y los que eran pareja estaban de un color rojo intenso. Y Mew, con la quijada abierta. Mewtwo sólo se fijó en él: Mew. No. Sale. Vivo. No podía hablar, pero su semblante de enojo se notaba desde el mismísimo mundo distorsión.  
  
—¡No hay nada que ver! —profirió Mew intentando que los clones salieran del lugar.  
  
Pero, muy a su pesar, alguien jalaba de su cola sin piedad. Athena al ver el aura asesina del pokémon tuvo que salir, aunque tendría que sufrir un intenso interrogatorio.  
  
Todos los clones la miraron, algunos con mucha curiosidad, y otros con... cierto enojo. Ella se sentó en el suelo, siendo rodeada por los pokémon y un pikachu se acomodó junto a ella. Silencio nuevamente. Necesitaba estar en calma luego de tantas emociones, tenía que pensar bien que era lo que la impulsó a ese acto, pero el hecho de estar rodeada de criaturas no se lo permitía.  
  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, esto llamó la atención de Athena.  
  
— _A-Athena_.  
  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, algunas fuera de su comprensión, tragó e intentó llamar la atención de ellos.  
  
— _Disculpa..._  
  
La miraron, y desconocía si era con odio.  
  
—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué intenciones tienes con él?!  
  
Su rostro se sonrojó, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza, sentía que no sabía con exactitud cómo iban a reaccionar si decía que le gustaba su creador al punto de besarle, aunque casi se pasaron de la raya, así que en el fondo agradecía que hubiesen interrumpido.  
  
— _Puedo explicarlo..._  
  
—Creo que con esa escena ya nos quedó claro... —pronunció uno de ellos. Athena los seguía escuchando murmurar.  
  
¿Y si ella tenía los mismos problemas sociales que Mewtwo? ¿Y si es una psicópata en busca de un beneficio? Nada podía salir bien de esa relación... Su creador podría salir lastimado, y la siguieron mirando con desconfianza.  
  
Ella sudaba, riendo nerviosa, ignorando que Mew estaba en su lecho de muerte por Mewtwo y profería “¡auxilio!”. Necesitaba que el otro psíquico llegara y aclarara la situa...  
  
Mew aún esquivaba con horror la bola sombra de Mewtwo, y como el ataque no dependía del poder psíquico, podía hacerlo sin problemas. Mewtwo estaba disfrutando verlo pedir piedad.  
  
—¡P-Perdón Mewtwo! —gritó.  
  
No lo iba a escuchar.  
  
—¡¿Q-Qué iba a saber yo que ustedes estaban de verdad juntos?! —profirió provocando que él se sonrojara.  
  
Su semblante ensombrecido transmitía un notorio “cierra el pico”, él no estaba de humor para nada, y menos por haber traído a los clones sin avisarle.  
  
Mewtwo gruñó dejando de lado a Mew al sentir que Athena estaba acorralada por sus clones. Tenía que intervenir a pesar de que sus costillas dolían como un demonio. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando la vio, en efecto, rodeada por ellos; ella no estaba bien, agobiada por las preguntas que le hacían. Se interpuso entre ella y el grupo. Mewtwo la dejó detrás de él como forma de protección, los clones vieron esta acción sorprendidos.  
  
Ellos no eran nada (todavía), y no se conocían a profundidad como hubiesen querido, mas sabían que las sensaciones que el otro les hacían sentir eran innegables, aunque no podían admitirlo abiertamente, pudiendo ser, a ojos ajenos, un capricho.  
  
Un capricho que sólo lo impulsaría a saciar sus deseos, su más bajo instinto y, cuando menos lo espere, todo lo que decía sentir desaparecería y lamentaría haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Que el daño que le haría a Athena iba a ser imperdonable hasta para él mismo.  
  
Mewtwo nunca fue de tomar decisiones apresuradas, no era su forma de ser y posiblemente iba a arrepentirse después; pero qué importaba ya. Ambos sabían que las cosas no iban a ser como antes y la curiosidad que lo invadía empeoraba la situación. La posibilidad de salir lastimado aumentaba. Mas por alguna razón que hasta ese momento desconocía, era la seguridad que ella lograba transmitirle y de verdad le estaba agradando la idea de que fueran “algo más”.  
  
El pokémon psíquico se llenó de valor, y encaró a su propia conciencia.  
  
—Ella es Athena... —pronunció por primera vez sin su voz psíquica—. Y ella es... algo más que una amiga.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, y la susodicha sintió su rostro y oídos arder ante su declaración. Ella se quedó mirándole, aunque su mano le hizo volver a la realidad, logrando captar la orden de retirarse de la caverna; al parecer iba a ser una conversación entre... creador y creaciones. Se sintió nerviosa al ver que algunos clones aún la miraban con recelo.  
  
  
El pokémon quimera se sintió estremecer al ver las grandes columnas que marcaban el camino en la enorme montaña, eran unas ruinas que fácilmente podrían tener miles de años; Cero vio a dos criaturas sobrevolar el lugar, mostrándose intimidado por ellos, caminó con más lentitud. Los dos pokémon dragones aterrizaron, con sus miradas posadas en el recién llegado. Rugieron, provocando un sobresalto en Cero, lo miraban como si fuera un intruso en ese territorio.  
  
Cero vio que un pokémon de más autoridad les ordenaba dejar el lugar, y que el artificial no representaba una amenaza. Arceus formó una sonrisa tranquilizadora logrando que Cero pudiera corresponder el gesto.  
  
—Ven conmigo... —dijo creando un portal.  
  
Ambos pokémon cruzaron y una luz cegadora dejó al pokémon sin visión por unos segundos, cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero más iluminado y con una estructura mejor cuidada; los dos pokémon de antes estaban también ahí, junto con otros legendarios que ya había visto antes como Darkrai o Kyurem. Había otros que lo miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose si él era un caso similar al de Mewtwo. La quimera agachó la cabeza en un intento por saludar, pero algunos, todavía en su rechazo hacia los artificiales, desviaban la mirada.  
  
—Aquí es donde vas a entrenar. —La voz del dios interrumpió su pensamiento—. El flujo del tiempo es distinto al mundo real, así que no te asustes si tus amigos te ven diferente cuando vuelvas.  
  
—Entiendo —profirió aún observando el lugar.  
  
Se dirigió al centro, viendo como reaccionaba a su presencia, justo igual a como es y siempre fue con Arceus. Todos miraron perplejos ante esta revelación, aquel pokémon tenía la sangre del dios pokémon, veía como su cola y cresta cambiaban de color sin control, y por un segundó pensó que iba a desmayarse... algo que no tardó en pasar.  
  
  
La noche llegó al monte, Mewtwo pudo llegar a su aposento con algo de dificultad, al tener la vista al frente pudo ver como Athena volvía a poner una bandeja con agua y comida, igual a como despertó. No tenía tiempo para pensar, la discusión con los clones lo dejó cansado, con suerte no era algo que iba subiendo de tono, pero si fue estresante.  
  
No le agradaba la idea de que ellos no confiaran en Athena, tal vez no la conocía bien a fondo, pero él sabía más que nadie que ella poseía un buen corazón; al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que también le preocupaba este asunto. No quería que ellos creyeran que sólo estaba utilizando a Mewtwo, ¡primero muerta antes que hacer algo así! Ella pudo sentirlo acercarse, con tal lentitud que aquel acto parecía tardar una eternidad.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron, deseando no verlo al sentirse incapaz de controlar sus acciones y emociones, por alguna razón, Athena sabía cómo él se sentía; igual de inseguro, incluso con algo de miedo. A pesar de que antes había dicho que todo estaba bien, en ese momento se veía incapaz de pronunciar o hacer algo.  
  
Su contraparte no se quedaba atrás, deseaba que sus clones confiaran en su juicio, admitía que él no tenía buenos antecedentes, pero ahora estaba convencido de tener razón. Al verla con los ojos cerrados, temblando un poco, le hizo ver que no siempre iba a poder mantener una mirada determinada siempre. A veces tenía que flaquear.  
  
La mano del psíquico llegó hasta su mejilla, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. El ambiente ya no era como antes, ahora era incómodo y creaba tensión innecesaria. Mewtwo abrió la boca para hablar.  
  
—Debes estar cansada, han pasado muchas cosas hoy. —Sabía que enfatizar en ello era mala idea, intento cambiar el tema—. Athena... necesitas descansar, creo que lo mejor es que duermas... aquí.  
  
Por poco y pronunciaba “conmigo”, logró cambiarlo a tiempo, era algo que no venía al caso. Athena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dormir en esa cama, significaba tener que dormir con el otro clon a su lado, era algo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación y no quería causar malos entendidos. Mas en el fondo de su ser deseaba un momento así, donde sólo pudieran estar ellos dos, como si una simple sábana los protegiera de cualquier mal.  
  
—Perdón si suena muy atrevido —prosiguió tomando el pan para comer—. Pero... siento que primero debo acostumbrarme a tenerte aquí, más cerca.  
  
No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, movió la cabeza en son de afirmación. A veces él sí podía ser adorable e inocente.  
  
— _Buenas noches..._ —murmuró  
  
Caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la cama, levantando la manta antes de sentarse y cubrirse con ella. El clon comió un poco más rápido, queriendo dormir también y bebió del agua con un poco más de calma, descansando un poco antes de hacer lo mismo que Athena.  
  
Mewtwo vio como ella se acomodaba entre las sábanas, el manto moldearse a su figura hizo que él pudiera ver cosas de ella que nunca había notado antes, el clon tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiendo que su rostro empezaba a arder; Athena se dio cuenta de ese desliz, se cubrió un poco más para no molestarlo. Él pudo recuperar la compostura, ella sintió entrar una ráfaga de viento, haciéndola temblar, el otro clon sabía que estaban en pleno invierno; sin que su cuerpo lo ordenara rodeó la cintura de Athena y la acercó hacia él. Pudiendo así sentir el calor de su cuerpo.  
  
— _Lo siento..._ —musitó sintiendo su respiración.  
  
—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó.  
  
— _Discutiste con ellos por mi causa._  
  
—Tampoco es la primera vez, tú puedes estar tranquila, yo fui quien empezó en primer lugar.  
  
Con sólo mencionar eso los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero fue ella quien rompió la incómoda mudez.  
  
— _Pero es algo que no pasa seguido, ¿cierto?_  —inquirió.  
  
Asintió. Fueron muy pocas veces en los que discutió con ellos, Mewtwo observó al techo y pensaba, el verlos así, molestos porque sentían que estaba tomando una decisión equivocada... le hacía pensar que ellos no confiaban en él. Esperaba que, en caso de al fin conocer a Athena, fuera en otras circunstancias, no de esta forma, posiblemente ayudando a crear una mala imagen de ella.  
  
Notó que la respiración del otro pokémon se volvía pesada, Athena se quedó completamente dormida; Mewtwo vio como ella dormía, acariciando un poco su mejilla para que se relajara, pero sólo provocó que se acurrucara más a él.  
  
Mewtwo pudo haberla echado de ahí, detener tantas cosas... pero no lo hizo. No paró la confesión del otro pokémon, tampoco las muestras de afecto que compartieron, dándose cuenta de que él ya no era el mismo ser huraño que pesaba en su pasado... o en como este se sentía humano, pero en realidad no lo era. Era un ser vivo como cualquier otro y el sentir algo como el afecto y reaccionar a él lo confirmaba.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, esperando conciliar su propio sueño.  
  
  
Cero pudo despertarse, y por alguna razón este no se sentía cansado o mareado como la última vez. El pokémon pudo ver como los demás seguían con sus asuntos, menos el que estaba a su lado cuidándolo, era de tipo psíquico, su piel era de color azulado, aunque el resto de su cara y cuerpo eran amarillas, con anillos de colores rosados rodeándola. Recordaba que se había presentado como Cresselia.  
  
—Ya despertaste, querido, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa maternal.  
  
—Eso creo —respondió antes de empezar a estirarse.  
  
—Te desmayaste, supongo que fue mucho poder para alguien tan joven.  
  
—Tal vez es por eso mismo que quiero entrenar, sé que tengo un gran poder, pero... no sé cómo explotarlo...  
  
—No quieres que lo de la Absol se repita... —profirió, aclarando antes de que pudiera preguntar—. Todos lo sabemos, además de que sentimos que es algo que aún no puedes superar.  
  
Entornó los ojos, tenía razón, esa era una herida que aún no se cerraba por completo. A pesar de que contaba con la compañía de Athena y Mew, no se atrevía a volver a ese bosque, ni mirar a Mewtwo a la cara sabiendo que casi murió por su culpa.  
  
Es verdad, aún no lo superaba...  
  
Tuvo que cambiar su expresión al ver al dios pokémon acercarse, Cresselia se retiró del lugar.  
  
—¿Ya estas mejor? —inquirió.  
  
—Sí, fue sólo un pequeño tropiezo... intentare hacerlo mejor.  
  
—Puedes intentar entrenando tu físico primero, de esa forma tu cuerpo podrá resistir, luego nos ocuparemos de tu fuerza mental.  
  
Los dos volvieron al centro del monte, todavía no conocía a los demás legendarios, así que durante ese primer día se iba a dedicar a conocer a todos los pokémon presentes. Ya conoció a Cresselia, un poco a Darkrai y a Kyurem, quería creer que los demás no iban a ser duros con él por ser un “pokémon de laboratorio”.  
  
Aunque en cierta medida le agradaba ver como el dios dedicaba una mirada severa a aquellos que murmuraban cosas inapropiadas sobre los artificiales. De alguna forma, se sentía protegido por quienes no le miraban con recelo, y no le extrañaba esa desconfianza, ya que había mostrado tener un poder que podría sobrepasar a muchos de los presentes, era válido que llegaran a creer que él sólo buscaba el poder absoluto y acabar con ellos.  
  
Pero Cero les iba a demostrar lo contrario, se iban a arrepentir de haberle juzgado de forma temprana.


End file.
